The Cat Returns: Wolf Clan
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: Its been two months since Haru's encounter with the Cat Kingdom. Everything is alright, her going to visit the cat bureau and all that. But one evening as she was walking home, she encounters a wounded wolf and decided to give it some food. Big Mistake. Follow Haru as she is taken to a Clan of Wolves within the Dog Kingdom. (Full Summary Inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Its been two months since Haru's encounter with the Cat Kingdom. Everything is alright, her going to visit the cat bureau and all that. But one evening as she was walking home, she encounters a wounded wolf and decided to give it some food. Big Mistake. Follow Haru as she is taken to a Clan of Wolves within the Dog Kingdom, where strife and rivalry's happen within its border as the king-crazed chief wants to rule and wants the cats out of his way. Would the Cat bureau and the Cat Kingdom help Haru in time or would a pair of forbidden lovers and a secret rebellion within the clan help her out?**

**A/N: My first Cat Returns Fanfic. Hope everyone likes. I'm still working on my other story as well, I just wanted to do this one too. I know its kinda cliches, considering there are a few other stories with wolves...but I wanted to do it ^^ Also, I do Plan this to be Baron x Haru...But sometimes my stories don't come out as romance TT^TT but lets hope I get it across**

**UPDATE 11/27/14: thanks to a guest, I was able to undo the weird thing that was going on with this chapter, thank you. (to any people re-reading this, it might seem a bit different, because I had to delete a whole bunch of words that were somehow placed in EX. style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;...which I really don't know how that happened)**

* * *

The sun was setting, casting the sky into its orange and purple glow. The clouds were pink as if they were cotton candy. The thought made Haru smile as she walked home after visiting the Cat Bureau once again. It's been two months since the trouble of Cat Kingdom had happened. With a small smile, Haru wouldn't mind visiting again. She had just recently got a letter from the Queen of the Cat Kingdom, a snow white cat by the name of Yuki that Haru once saved, had just given birth to a litter of 4 kittens, which one of them was named Haru, in honor of Haru herself. She grinned at the thought of one of the royal kittens being named after her.

_I wouldn't mind visiting them if Baron came with me…._

A small blush crept across Haru's face as she thought of her most likely one-sided crush. A delicious smell wafted through Haru's nose and her stomach rumbled.

"Guess I should eat something," she said, glancing around at the Vendors that cluttered the street. She chose the nearest one and ordered a plate of teriyaki chicken. She ate the pieces of chicken as she continued home.

Soon the street lamps started to come on, one by one, as the sun slowly disappeared and the moon rose into the sky. Haru was only a block away from her neighborhood when she turned a corner to a somewhat barely lit alley and was surprised what she saw. Slowly moving towards her was what she thought was a wounded dog, but its size was a bit larger then some of the normal dogs she has seen.

'Perhaps it's like a Great Dane or a Mastiff,' she thought to herself. The dogs whining sounded so pitiful to her and she couldn't help but feel sorry for it. Still holding the plate with a couple of pieces of chicken left, Haru decided to place it on the ground and coax the dog come closer. She also noticed the dog having a bag strapped onto its side.

"Here, doggy, doggy, doggy. I got some chicken for you," she spoke softly.

The dog eyed her warily before taking a few steps forward and sniffing the food, "I'm a wolf," it said before devouring the food.

"Oh, a wolf, you say?" She spoke, but soon caught herself, 'I just heard what he said! I thought I could only talk to cats!

The wolf stopped eating, leaving a few morsels left on the plate, "You can understand me, can't you?"

"Y-yes,"

The wolf gulped done the last pieces of food and gave a slight bow, wincing as he did, "I am Gotzon of the Wolf Clan,"

"I'm Haru Yoshioka," she replied.

"THE Haru Yoshioka?!" Gotzon said surprised. Haru tilted her head in confusion, 'Does this wolf know of me?'

The Wolf coughed a bit awkwardly before bowing once more, "Thank you for feeding me, but I most go now," he turned to walk away, wincing with each step he took.

"Um," Haru said, walking towards him, "Are you hurt?" she reached out to pat him, but stepped back as he snapped at her.

"Yes," he growled, "Now please, stay away! I have urgent business to attend," he shuffled painfully away and started to sniff around the garbage cans that stood nearby.

"Are you looking something?" Haru inquired.

Gotzon scoffed, as he stepped into brighter light and Haru noticed that he was defiantly a wolf with Dark gray fur and white fur underneath. He had startlingly bright green eyes,"If you must know," he said, "I am looking for a portal stone, a red one to be exact,"

"Portal stone?"

"Yes, the cats were using one when they first took you…AH! Found it!" His nose rummaged behind a drain and in his mouth was a smooth, shining, red stone with some sort of symbol inscribed within the stone.

"So the cats use them too….WAIT! How did you know about the Cat's?" Haru exclaimed in surprise.

Gotzon dropped the stone and a red portal appeared, "Goodbye Ms. Haru, We will see each other again," he walked through the red portal, the bright light and stone disappearing with him.

"Wait, what?" Haru gasped as she now stared at an alley wall. She shook her head as an uneasy feeling washed over her, "Please don't be another prince," she groaned.

* * *

*beep*beep*beep*

Haru groaned as she reached over to stop the ringing of her cow alarm clock, only succeeding with pushing it off the desk, still ringing. Groaning more, she got out of bed to pick up her clock. Realizing she actually got out, she sighed and got ready for school. As she came downstairs, her school uniform nice and fit, she noticed her mom sitting at the dining table figuring out a new pattern for her next quilt.

"Hi mom," she said as she rummaged through the cabinets, deciding on which cereal she should eat for her breakfast.

"Morning Haru," Naoko said, glancing at her daughter before going back to her work. Her head then snapped back to fully look at her daughter, "Uh, Haru?"

"Yea?" a slice of bread was in her mouth as she spoke.

"Why are you wearing your school uniform? It's Saturday…"

Haru slowly glanced down at her outfit as it dawned on her. Her slice of bread fell unto the counter as she groaned, "Ugh!" and she quickly went upstairs to get redress. She soon came back downstairs in a green wool dress with short sleeves and dark purple leggings. She went to the landing as she tugged on a pair of boots and securing a black belt around her waist. She grabbed her fallen piece of bread before brushing her dress down, taking one more look over and saying goodbye to her mom, she headed out. Haru had almost forgotten that she had made plans for today to hang out with Hiromi.

The sun was shining, yet there was a cool breeze. 'Brr' she thought I hope I don't regret bringing a jacket'. As she walked into town, she was greeted by her friend and the two went off, laughing merrily as they went their way to go shopping.

* * *

A dark glowing red portal appeared and the weary Gotzon came through, grimacing at each step.

"Lord Gotzon!" a small voice chirped in concern. He tilted his head to see a smaller wolf come running towards him. The small wolf skidded to a stop before circling Gotzon, his white fur shone in the light and his red scarf settled down and came to a conclusion, "You fought those alley dogs again! Gotzon! You gots to be more careful! You be the messenger of the chief and theirs be none one to replace you! ….well not yet anyways," his black muzzle sniffed the air.

Gotzon sighed, "Selim….it's have, not gots, and are and not be…and for Fenrir sakes! It's no and not none! Learn to speak properly!" he almost growled.

Selim shrunked back, "Yes sir, I'ls practice with my speaking,"

Gotzon sighed again, "Thanks for your concern, anyways," Selim perked up once more, "But I have to see the chief at once, I've met someone on my travels that he has wanted to see,"

"Nonon?" Selim asked.

"No,"

"Uh, Vera Bradley?"

"No…."

"Oh, is it Viniq?"

"NO!" Gotzon's irritation bubbled at the surface. He wasn't sure who all those names belong to, but Selim can really sprout out nonsense at times, "You'll find out when I talk to the chief,"

"Alrighty sir, he's in his 'throne' nows, so you can go 'head and see him," Selim barked happily, "and I'll be right besides you,"

Gotzon sighed again. The two walked into a golden room, Gotzon had to squint his eyes just to see, but Selim just pranced happily into the room. Gotzon nudged the other wolf, "when did this gold appear?"

"Oh yeah, you weren'ts here fer that. Chief thought since, ya know, he gonna be king, might as well looks like one,"

'Ah, that plan,' Gotzon thought to himself, 'I'm not exactly all for that plan, but he is the chief,'

The two soon came to a large throne, which Gotzon openly gulped at the sight. At the very center, sat a grizzled gray-black wolf, dressed in deer skins, his red eyes glaring, "Gotzon," he said in a deep voice, "glad you're back,"

Gotzon bowed, "Yes I am, and I've come with news,"

The chief sighed with reluctance, "We already signed a peace treaty with the Bears, that's old news,"

"Oh no, sir, this is new….On my way back, after getting into a fight with some alley dogs for walking on their territory, I ran into Haru Yoshioka," All ears perked up.

"You mean…"

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy," Selim chanted, excitement bubbling up within him.

"Yes, Haru Yoshioka, the only human to go into the cat kingdom,"

The chief smiled and howled, "Send out the preparations! I want her here now!" The chief eyed Gotzon, "Gotzon, you are going to lead our party to find Haru,"

Gotzon bowed, "Of course, sir,"

"But go to Fran and have her look over you, I need you to be well before going out,"


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later.

Haru and Hiromi said their goodbyes as they parted to go their separate ways that led to their homes. Today had been a weary day at school, for some reason, Machida chose this day to ask her out, but Haru shook her head and said there was someone else she liked now. Looking downhearted, Machida knew he couldn't say anymore and left.

'To think, if the Cat Kingdom incident never happened and I didn't meet Baron, I probably would've said yes in a hearts beat,' a few more moments of walking and Haru started to blush at the thought of Baron. 'Geez, and to think I've fallen so far for him,' she didn't realized her face turned red as a tomato and before she knew it, she was already at her door.

She walked aimlessly into her house and up the stairs to her room, where she fell unto her bed, her feet dangling from the edge. She lifted her feet one at a time, trying to distract herself from thinking about Baron, but to no avail.

"Ugh," she groaned into her pillow, but she got out of bed and went back downstairs to make herself dinner since her mom was out at a quilting convention in Kyoto.

Warm smells wafted through the kitchen as Haru made hamburgers and a small cake on the side. She planned on visiting the Bureau tomorrow and give the cake to Muta. She smiled at the thought of seeing her friends again, but it disappeared when there was a knock at a door.

"Who could that be?" she mumbled under her breath, wiping her hands on her pants before going to answer the door.

"Hello?" But there was no one there, Haru grimaced, thinking someone playing ding-dong ditch on her and was about to close the door and there was a slight cough. Haru's eyes traveled down to see a familiar wolf, "Gotzon…right?"

"Correct," he said, his tail slowly wagging.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm here to-," he started to say when Haru suddenly interrupted him.

"You're not a prince, are you?"

Loud guffaws could be heard from a bush in her front yard and a smaller white wolf with black paws and muzzle, wearing a tangled red scarf came rolling out of the bush, Haru raised an eyebrow as Gotzon sighed, "That's Selim,"

"A PRINCE!" Selim hollered, "You? A Prince?! HAHAHA! Good one, Ms. Haru!" Selim still rolled around in the grass, laughing his tail off.

"Uh…" Haru was a bit surprised at the sight.

"Please excuse my subordinate, he's not quite right in the head sometimes," Gotzon said, Haru nodded in understanding, "back to the matter I've come for, we have come to retrieve you,"

"Me?!" Haru squeaked, "Oh no no no, I've already been catnapped; now im being dognapped to the land of wolves?!"

"Actually, it's the Dog Kingdom, we are a clan of Wolves that reside in it," Gotzon explained.

"Like that's any better," Haru grumbled.

"Whether you like it or not, and against my input, I must bring you, Our High Chief has been wanted to see you. So Haru, please hold on,"

"wha-" A fairly large reddish wolf with longer head fur that was black and actually tied into a ponytail, came out of the bush, though it looked too big for it to actually fit. It ran towards Haru, ducking its head down and Haru found herself on top of the large wolf, backwards, "AH!" the wolf turned around and ran outside, followed by Selim and Gotzon on its sides.

"Don't worry, Ms. Haru!" Selim barked, "Lady here is a great transporter!"

"Turn around! Let me off!" She screeched against the wind. Lady humphed before kicking her back legs, sending Haru a few feet in the air, her mouth in a silent O. Lady caught her on her back again, this time Haru was facing the front and gripped Lady's fur tightly.

A red portal appeared and the four went through it, and came out into a familiar place. 'THE CROSSROADS!'

The world was blurring a bit too fast, but Haru called out a name before disappearing into another portal, "MUTA!"

The same white cat pricked his ears up at his name and glance around, but there was no one around that were seemed to be calling his name. He grumbled and laid back down in the chair.

* * *

This time they were in a forest, tree's blurred by and they entered a clearing. The sight took Haru's breath away; it was night time and the Moon looked huge, its light shone upon a beautiful castle.

"Don't get ye hopes up, Ms. Haru," Selim said, "That's not ours…Belongs to a princess named Cinderellie or something,"

Haru frowned, 'Cinderellie…? Wait, no way,'

"Are we in Germany?!"

"Correct," Gotzon replied, "Germany is where the Dog Kingdom lies, but we got a bit further to reaching our clan lands," Another red portal appeared as Gotzon finished his sentenced. Haru cast one glance at the castle before they went through. This time they ended up in another forest, surrounded by gigantic redwood trees. Haru's fear was washed away by awe at the sight.

But her fear came back when a howl broke through the silence and they were joined by four more wolves, running in behind them. Haru could hear Gotzon growling under his breath, "The Chief's main guards,"

A worried feeling came upon Haru as she glanced away from Gotzon to see the trees clearing and a cliffs edge. She screamed when the wolves jumped, knowing they will never make it across a huge gap like that. Her eyes widen as there was a twinkle of red light and the gaping hole disappeared from beneath their feet.

'THAT'S the entrance to the Dog Kingdom?!' Haru stared wide eyed.

Gotzon knew what she was thinking and corrected her, "No, the entrance to the Dog Kingdom is an abandoned castle up north…that was the entrance to our wolf clan. Please try to say the right thing, about being in the Wolf Clan territory,"

"S-sorry….I'll try," she mumbled.

This time they were in some sort of hallway made out of rock. Torches lit their way and Haru could feel Lady decreasing her speed as a pair of Double doors came to. Intricate patterns of wolves were carved into them. Haru frowned at herself, 'How can I be afraid when I'm surrounded by beautiful sights?!' then another thought struck her as the wolves stopped at the door.

"Will I turn into a wolf?!"

"Of courze not!" Selim came forward; "You're already a cat!" he beamed at her. Haru stared at the young wolf before the realization of his words sunk in. Her hands immediately flew to her head to feel a pair of pointed ears, her eyes gazed behind her to see a long light brown tail swishing madly behind her. She gulped as brought one hand down to touch her nose, feel her whiskers and the other to see pads on her hands, but one thing struck her as odd.

"Why am I a cat when im in the dog kingdom?"

Gotzon didn't correct her this time, because she was correct. He glanced at the doors, they still were not opened, so he decided he had some time to tell her, "You see…The kingdoms of animals are filled with Magic and the last statistic test made on human magic, which was 134 years ago, said humans only had 10% of magic in their world….of course that could be more or less now," Gotzon shrugged, "anyways, since humans are used to no magic, they succumb to the more powerful magic when encountered. Since the Cat Kingdom _was _the first kingdom of magic you went to, you can say, you got used to it, your body changing into a cat to contain it. If you came here first or some other kingdom, you'd change into that respective animal….of course there are spells where you can change into another animal at will, but it's painful," He concluded.

Haru nodded grimly, as some of the things made since to her.

"Also, if you were powerful enough, you could've been able to change to a cat and back to a human while being in the human realm,"

"R-really?"

"Yup!" Selim barked, "One of the chiefs counsel man is actually a man who goes back and forth to do business here and in some of the human cities,"

"Wow," Haru breathed in awe.

A large groan could be heard as the door finally opened and a golden light glittered through. Gotzon grimaced, "Come on; let's get this over with,"

* * *

_AN: Got a few views already, thanks everyone. R&amp;R please and thank you ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

Haru shielded her eyes from a golden light that hit her straight in the eyes. She could feel Lady's muscles move as she walked forward, heading towards the now dimming light. As they passed through the doorway, Haru gaped at the completely golden room. The walls glittered against the torches that littered the walls. Above her head were carvings, showing the history of the wolves. Even the floor was gold and Haru admired her reflection for a few moments before glancing at a fairly large golden throne where a grizzled gray wolf with piercing red eyes, with a small crown on its head sat. He grinned widely as he watches the trio come closer.

Haru glanced around, noting some of the appearances of the wolves that lined at the edge of the walls. She stared at a few, some looking more like a husky then a wolf. It was the looks she was being given that she wondered the most about. Some stared at her with wonder, some with fear and sadness, and some with excitement.

Lady stopped a few feet from the golden throne and Haru finally jumped off the large wolf, almost falling on her back as she got off. She brushed off her dress, surprised that she has gotten a bit used to the strangeness. She suddenly realized that Lady was now bigger then her, but she was at eye level with Gotzon.  
"Haru Yoshida," the wolf wearing the crown spoke, getting up from his spot and walking down the golden steps, "It's an honor to finally meet you,"

Haru gulped. This wolf was just a bit bigger then Gotzon, but still smaller then Lady, but it was his eyes that startled her the most. They were a deep, almost blood-like red that seemed they could pierce through her soul.

"Uh…the honor is all mine..." she replied. Gotzon scoffed beside her, the chief casted his eyes at the other wolf before coming back to Haru.

"My name is High Chief Alfonso the Fourth of the Lycan's," he presented himself, "The journey here must have been tiring for you, Gotzon has arranged a room for you. Please rest for tomorrow, for we have many things to discuss,"

Alfonso slightly bowed his head before retreating back to this throne. Haru felt a slight nudge, pushing her in another direction. At first her feet wouldn't budge from the spot, perhaps it was shock for being treated nicely after being somewhat dognapped or perhaps even though she could not feel it, fear struck at her body, making her unable to move, but with a harsher push from Lady, did her feet stumble forward.

Soon the golden throne room was behind them as they left through another pair of doors and into a very fancy looking hallway. Red trimmed carpet lay at their feet, while the walls were painted sky blue with a slight purple tinge to it. Though the oddest thing struck Haru, they had small three pointed chandeliers hanging from the ceiling…with light bulbs.

"You guys have actual electricity?!" she almost yelped.

Selim came forward, lifting his head under Haru's hand, motioning her to scratch his head. At first, she was a bit reluctant, but she started to pet him softly as they walked, "Yup," he said, "All tha lights and techie stuff is all thanks to Fran,"

"Who is this Fran?" Haru questioned.

"Let's hope you don't have to meet her by the time you leave," Gotzon growled. Haru raised her eyebrows at his statement, but figured it be wiser not to say anything else.

* * *

They continued to walk, passing several other wolves wearing all sorts of things. They passed a litter of pups playing around, but when they saw Haru, they stopped and stared. Soon after, Gotzon stopped at a red door, pushing his way through.

"This will be where you'll stay tonight," he explained.

Haru walked in, surprise lighting her face.

There was nothing but a square room, no furniture, not even a window. The ground seemed soft with its purple glow and the walls seemed to shimmer in the light, but Haru was still taken by surprise.

"How am I going to sleep?"

"On the floor," Gotzon said, "Us wolves have no need for beds, we just lay on the ground," He turned to Lady, receiving a nod from her, "Lady will keep you company, good night Miss Haru."

Gotzon and Selim left the room, the door closing with the echoing click. Haru glanced over at the red wolf as she laid down, curling up.

"You need rest," Lady said. Her voice reminded Haru of Hiromi's and it was comforting to her. Getting on her hands and knees, Haru curled up in a ball, trying to get comfortable on flat ground. After hearing a sigh from Lady, she was tugged sideways and found her face in soft fur.

"Use me to rest upon, much comfortable that way," Lady said, before laying her head back down. Haru grimaced, but made herself comfortable. Lady's heaving chest as she softly breathe almost lulled Haru to sleep when questions rammed through her head. Her sudden jumping forward surprised Lady, Haru realized what she done and settled herself back down.

"Lady," she started, "Why am I here?"

"The only thing I know is because of your connection to the cat kingdom," Lady replied.

Haru was silent for a few seconds before asking her other questions that floated through her mind, "I noticed something, when we entered that…golden room, some of the wolves looked happy while some seemed sad, also…there seems to be something going on between Gotzon and…the chief,"

Lady sighed, "If you must know," Lady sifted a bit to settle Haru's weight a bit better against her own, "You see, Gotzon and the chief are actually brothers,"

"No way,"

"Yes way, and technically, Gotzon is supposed to be chief,"

"Really?"

"Really, really. For some reason, the chief challenged his brother to some sort of game. The tale changes every time, first time I heard it was that they played a game of chess and just the other day I heard two pups tell each other that the two brothers were playing a game of Hunt,"

"Hunt?"

"Our version to hide-n-seek,"

"Oh,"

"Anyways, after it ended, Alfonso told their father, the current chief, that Gotzon had cheated. Now, Barbados, that was the chief's name, was a fair wolf, loved and trusted both his sons, but when he heard these accusations, he wasn't sure. With no actual proof, but with only what his sons said, he chose Alfonso as his heir,"

"Wow…that must have been really tough,"

"It was, especially when our clan broke into two sides, those who believe in Alfonso and those who believe in Gotzon. What you saw today, where the two sides. Alfonso's group would follow him to the plains of hell to release Fenrir from his chains, if that ever became his plan,"  
"And Gotzon's?"

"They believe in his idea of freedom and peace, it was his idea to get a peace treaty with the bears. You wouldn't imagine how many we lost in the wars between our people,"

Haru stayed silent, letting all this new information sink into her head, 'Gotzon does seem really nice…'

"He was also against bringing you here,"

"I figured that out, when he basically told me at my door," Haru sighed, "Lady?"

"Yes?"

"Your paws, I noticed they look a bit rounder then regular paws, why is that?"

Lady chuckled and raised her head, "It's because I was once human,"

"WHAT?!" Haru sat up and stared at her companion, "But why are you here? Why are you so big?"

Lady chuckled again, "I was always the tallest girl when I grew up and ended being one of the taller people, at 7'5 feet,"

Haru whistled, "Wow,"

"Indeed. I was a caretaker for wolves in a sanctuary in Switzerland. I was being transfer to one in Germany when my car suddenly went haywire and I drove off a cliff, into the same ravine you saw, but farther off. Instead of falling down, I accidently found one of the entrances to the wolf clan's domain. I was actually on the outskirts of the village, so I wasn't found till I had completely changed into a full wolf. It was all thanks to Gotzon's help that Im still alive,"

"Dang…I should've realized you were once human, considering your head fur is completely different color then your regular fur and that its longer, tied up into a pony tail,"

"Yup," Lady chuckled, "One more question, if you got one left, and then we must sleep,"

Haru stared at the ceiling, thinking about it, "You're speaking German, aren't you?"

"Yes, and you are speaking Japanese," Lady replied solemnly.

Haru's brow ferried together, "But how do I understand you?"

"Fran calls it The Universal translator for all animals and humans. Animals born in the kingdoms can understand all languages and even talk, unlike some that are born in the human world. Even with your power to talk to cats, once you actually became one, you could understand all,"

"I see….," suddenly Haru felt really sad, "I'm going to be stuck as a cat, aren't I?"

Lady didn't answer.

* * *

ANYTHINGGOES31: You are like 98-99% close. Its vice versa between the two…

Thanks for reading guys, wasn't sure if I was gonna get any hits on this. ^^

So R&amp;R!


	4. Chapter 4

Naoko had come home two days earlier; night had already fallen as she parked her car in the driveway, lugging her suitcases out.

"That man couldn't tell a cross stitch from a quillow," she grumbled, as she rummaged for her house keys in her purse. Finally in succeeding fishing her keys out, she unlocked the front door, dragging the first of her luggage.

"Haru! I'm home….Sheesh it's hot in here!" she said. The temperature was uncomfortably warm in the house and there was smell of something burning, "Haru?"

Dropping her language down, she followed the strange smell into the kitchen, where a frying ban with overly burned food stood. Naoko went to grab the handle, but immediately snatched her hand away. It was hot, really, really hot. She went to turn the stove off.

"Haru? Are you here?!" Naoko said worriedly. Fear washed over her as she scampered out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She barged into her daughters rooms, just to find it empty. Her bed was unmade and her pajamas lay on the floor. Her calendar was only marked off two days before.

Dread had finally made it to her heart and Naoko felt like she was going to collapse, "Haru…where are you…maybe…maybe she's at Hiromi's…I…I'll call her," with shaking hands, Naoko dialed Hiromi's number.

'Hello?' a tired voice answered.

"Ah, Hiromi, its Haru's mom,"

'Mrs. Yoshida?'

"Yes, I was just calling to see if Haru was at your house,"

'Haru? No she is not…Did something happened?'

"I…im not sure," she broke down crying.

'AH! M-Mrs. Yoshida! Don't cry! I'll come right over!'

* * *

Haru's eyes blink wearily as they adjusted to the dim light, meeting up with yellow eyes. Haru held back a scream as her vision cleared to see Selim standing above her.

"Finally, you be awake!" he yipped happily, jumping off of her.

Haru groaned and turned to her side, only to be met with a pair of blue eyes and a wet nose. Haru sat up, rubbing her face, "What time is it?"

"4 and a half in the morning," Selim replied.

"4 and a half..?"

"4:30," Lady said.

"Oh…4:30 in the morning?! Why am I awake so early?" Haru cried out.

"Well…we are usually awake by now to do our duties…and it is time for the meeting with our chief," Lady said, nudging Haru for her to get up. With great reluctance, Haru did. Haru glanced at Lady and Selim, she felt completely safe with these two around, she wasn't sure why though. Even as Gotzon came in, telling them to get on their way to the main hall, she felt safe.

But not for long.

As they entered the golden room, Haru noticed the room was almost empty except for a few high-strung looking wolves in dark blue robes, themselves, and the chief, sitting on his high pedestal. He grinned as Haru came forward, stepping of his seat and down the stairs.

"Finally, you are here. Would you like any food?" he asked.

"N-no thanks," Haru replied.

Alfonso nodded his head, "Very well, straight to business then," the robed wolves nodded their heads in approval, "Haru, where is the entrance to the Cat Kingdom?"

"The entrance? I don't know,"

Alfonso's ears picked up, "didn't you see where you went?"

"N-not really….because my friend jumped on the cat train to help me and he was, well a little over the weight limit, so they accidently dropped us kinda outside the main entrance,"

Alfonso's eyes darkened, "Is that so?"

"Yeah…sorry,"

"How did you get out then?" Alfonso started to circle around Haru, like shark.

"With the help of the Cat Bureau, we found another portal, but since the Cat King kinda destroyed the tower it was in, the portal led to some random part of the sky," she told him. Alfonso clearly swore under his breath.

"One more question, Ms. Haru. If you were to return to Japan, would you tell the cats where we are?"

"….Well…most likely not, but if think my where abouts is suspicious, I'll just say I went to the Dog Kingdom," Haru replied.

"That's a good answer," Alfonso said, "Take her to the dungeon!" He snapped.

"WHAT?!" Haru screeched. Two guard wolves came in and rushed at Haru, circling her and growling at her. Another guard stood eye to eye with Gotzon, keeping him at bay.

"Chief," Gotzon growled, "you said you'll let her go after she answered your questions!"

"Oh? Did I now?" Alfonso turned on his brother, "Who said that I made such a promise? A forsaken son?" he turned to Lady, "a human turned wolf?" then to Selim, "or a wolf who couldn't even speak correctly?" Selim whimpered under his words, "No one except your so called group will believe you!"

"Guards! Get these three out of my sight! And take Haru to her new cell"

Another group of guards came and force Gotzon and his crew out, while the rest took Haru. It was a similar hallway they went through, but it winded downwards and the walls turned rocky. Fewer light were on the walls and flicker lazily across the way. Long shadows coasted the hall as they made their way down.

Chills went down her spine as the air became chiller. A wrought iron stood before them in the darkness, one of the guards opened it, a gust of cold air welcomed them with an eerily sigh. Haru was pushed forward, her feet scraping the floor.

One of the guards went forward, opening an iron cell door, the rest pushed Haru forward. She landed face first in the dirt and grime. Slowly getting up, she brushed all dirt off her clothes and turned to watch the guards locking the door and leaving. The main door closed with a resounding bang, cloaking the room with darkness.

Haru soon got used to the darkness to see a soft orange glow somewhere in the distance. The thought that there was at least some light, comforted her. There was a scuffling noise behind her, Haru stiffened and the sound stop.

'Must be….a rat,' she thought, burying her head in her knees, 'What have I gotten myself into,'

* * *

Time had gone by in a darkened haze for Haru. Her stomach growled in hunger, 'I should've eaten the food Alfonso offered me…' Haru leaned against the wall of her cell, feeling the cold stone against her head felt good. Her body was weakened from days without food and water. Her mind had started to wonder as the darkness took hold of her, memories of past adventures repeating in her head till the darkness slowly took them away.

"I can barely remember his face…." Most of her thoughts went to Baron, but she could only see a faint glimmer of his emerald green eyes. Most people would've stayed sane for these last few days, or has it been weeks?

It was the almost total darkness that made her feel like time is slipping away.

A bright light streaked through as the doors opened, temporarily blinding Haru. A larger black wolf came in, pushing a small tray towards the cell. Unlocking it, he brought in a plate of food, placing it on the ground. Hungry, Haru was about to pounce when the wolf snapped at her.

"Not for you," he growled.

"Then…for who?" she croaked in reply, her mouth watering at the sight of food and water.

There was that shuffling noise again and from the deepest corners of the cell, where it was drench in darkness, came an orange tom cat, limping on three paws. He eyed the guard warily, before flickering his gaze to Haru.

Huffing, the guard turned around to lock the cell and leave, taking the bright light with him. She could hear the cat eating, gulping his food down. She leaned back against the wall, feeling defeated.

"Hey,"

Haru glanced up, but she could only see the outline of the cat. She felt something nudging her feet. Using her hands to feel around, she felt something soft squishing between her fingers.

"I ate half and you can have the rest,"

She didn't need a second chance before savoring each morsel the cat left for her. She almost wanted to lick the plate clean, but she wanted to keep some of her dignity left. The plate clattered to the floor as she semi-dropped the plate down.

"Who…are you?" She asked.

"I'm Philionel, you can probably guess where I'm from," she could hear the smirk in his voice, "I've only been here for a few days before they brought you,"

"…."

"You probably think it's been a month or so, haven't you?"

Haru only grumble her reply.

"Well, actually, it's only been a couple of days….that's the curse of this prison,"

"What do you mean, curse?" Haru sat up straighter.

"You see-"

Philionel couldn't finish his sentence when the doors opened again, Haru could see a trace of brown in this wolfs fur. As it came by, staring between the bars, a feminine voice spoke, "Oh my poor love and Ms. Haru,"

"Wait, Haru?! As in Haru Yoshida?!" Philionel said alarmed.

"Love?" Haru replied back, intrigued.

* * *

So, how is it so far?

**143badgirl:** I plan on this being Baron x Haru, but if I don't directly make it a romance, it be all messed up….This happened with another story of mine, I had planned it as a romance, but it just didn't go there, but I will try my best with this! Will it be heavily romanced? Most likely not

**XDnadinee:** That's good for it being adore able for ya...also, I noticed you have Levy as your profile picture ^^

**ANYTHINGGOES31**: yup, he will totally not be happy, especially whats gonna happen soon….dun….dun….duuunnnnnn

Thank you all for reading! And Keep on reviewing! I like critiques and what you guys think of it!


	5. Chapter 5

Philionel stared at Haru, "You're _the_ Haru Yoshida?"

"Uhm…yes?"

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," he stuttered, pacing the floor. Haru and the other wolf stared at him, "You are a friend of the king and queen! If they found out they wolves sent you to prison, this forsaken place no less, who knows what will happen!"

"Dear, please calm down," The wolf said.

"Yes, of course," he replied, striding forward, poking his nose through the bars, touching hers.

"An animal version of Romeo and Juliet," Haru murmured under her breath.

Philionel chuckled under his breath, "Yes…that's what we are,"

The she wolf grimaced, "Yes, but it is my fault that you are here,"

"I've been meaning to ask you how you got in here," Haru inquired.

"We were supposed to meet in our usual place, right on the border of our clan lands where the chief had not set a patrol," The she wolf said, "But for some reason, he set one up, in that particular time and place. I tried to get there to him, but I was too late. Phili was been taken by the time I got there,"

"Wow,"

"Do not worry, I'll find my way out of here, and then together, we leave," Philionel claimed, and the wolf smiled lovingly at the cat. She then turned to Haru and bowed.

"I am sorry for not introducing myself yet, I am Beatrix Von Leona,"

"Im Haru Yoshida,"

Beatrix grinned, "It's an honor to meet you,"

Haru grinned, "Why is it some of you are so kind to me, yet your chief…" her smile disappeared, so did Beatrix's.

"I say its madness that has taken over his mind," Beatrix claimed, "those who side with Gotzon; they will try to help you,"

"Great…Im in the midst of rebellilion," Haru sighed.

"Correct,"

"….Beatrix, how long have I been down here?"

"Three days,"

"…."

"As I said before, this place is cursed," Philionel said, sitting down besides the iron bars.

"How so?" Haru inquired.

"It's a dark art magic called Shadow of Fenrir," Beatrix whispered, "It said for those who stay in the shadows, succumb to insanity, making it feel like months have gone by instead of a day,"

"Our memories tend to dissolve as we stay longer," Philionel reminded Haru, he turned his attention to Beatrix, "But thanks to her, I haven't completely succumb too deep,"

"That reminds me," Beatrix pulled a small bag over her shoulder, taking two bottles with a shimmering blue liquid inside, she passed them to Philionel, glancing over at Haru, "This bottle will help you battle against the darkness," she turned back to Philionel, "This my last batch, I have to go out to find more, and im not sure when….I must go now before someone realizes im gone…good luck Ms. Haru and also to you, my love,"

The two touched noses before Beatrix turned and left, taking the light with her. The blue liquid glowed brighter in the darkness.

"Come now, Haru, drink up. Since this is your first dose, you may fall asleep as it takes a hold," Philionel's voice came through the darkness. Haru did as she was told, taking the top of the small container, drinking down the strange blue liquid.

As the liquid went down, she felt strange and fluttery inside. Her eyes felt heavy and the world felt like it was spinning. Her eyes close and her body fell to the ground, as she fell into a slumber.

* * *

_Haru was walking through a field of golden cattails, the sun shining on her fur. She could feel her tail swishing back and forth as she wandered through the endless field. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder, smiling, she turned her head to see who was behind her. It was Baron smiling back at her, but his eyes were red._

_Haru frowned._

_Baron's face started to morph into a wolves face. It was Alfonso's. Flinching, Haru stepped back as the chief growled and snapped at her. Haru turned to run, the sun suddenly cracked, being replaced by the moon. The light blue sky melted from the sky, dripping unto the land, leaving the dark purple sky in its place._

_The golden cattails rotted from under her feet, rocks started to jut from the ground. Tripping over her own feet, Haru fell hard to the ground. Groaning in pain, Haru picked herself up, only to find the area she was in, shadowed._

_Looking up, she saw a large wolf dark gray wolf with glowing yellow eyes. Chains binded its neck and legs to the ground. Its shadow seemed to grow large and darker, Haru felt like she was going to be engulfed by the darkness. Suddenly, from within her, a shimmering blue light shot from her, taking the form of Baron._

_'__Always believe in yourself. Do this and no matter where you are, you will have nothing to fear,'_

_The shadow evaporated, becoming twinkling blue lights floating to the sky._

_'Haru'_

_'Haruuu'_

* * *

"HARU!"

Her eyes flicked open. She was still shrouded in darkness. Her eyes wonder, trying to collect what had happened in her dream. She caught a form outside the cell, the clicking of keys reached her ears. The cell door creaked open and the form walked through. Haru could feel the presences warmth as it came closer.

"You are Haru, right?"

"Yes…"

She the form tugging at her sleeves, trying to make her get up, "Come on, I'm getting you out of here,"

"But what about..."

"No time and no space!" the form chirped, pulling Haru out of the cell and closing it behind them. The lock clicked in place as they left. As the main door opened, the light streaming through, Haru could see that the one, who took her from the cell, was a multi-color brown wolf with what looked like silver plating's on her front two legs.

"Come on," she growled, running up the stairs.

Haru squinted her eyes as she got used to this much bright light. She almost bumped into this unknown wolf as she stopped at the top of the stairs. The wolf glanced both ways before turning left; Haru followed every step of the way.

"Quickly, we don't want the guards to catch us," she said, not even glancing back to see if Haru was still following her.

"D-did Gotzon sent you?" Haru asked, a bit out of breath. The strange wolf did not reply as she took another turn and disappearing behind a pair of silver doors. Haru followed, the doors flapping behind her. She skidded to a stop as she took in the room. It reminded her of a lab, counters with science equipment were all over the place, but a single brown chair stood in the middle.

"Take a seat," the wolf said as she opened a machine that looked like a fridge, "Lemme get some things,"

Haru nodded, sitting on the wooden chair. Leather straps suddenly came out of the chair, wrapping around her ankles, wrist, chest and forehead, "Wha…!"

The wolf came forward, placing a syringe on the nearest counter, "Comfortable?"

"No! I-I-I thought you were rescuing me, getting me out of that cell, getting me out of here," Haru stutter. The wolf chuckled.

"I never said that," she walked around the counter, pushing a plate with a strange substance, closer to the syringe, "I was just getting you out of the cell and bringing you here,"

"And that is…" Haru inquired.

"My lab," the wolf sat down in front of Haru, "I am Fran E. Sten,"

"That sounds like Frankenstein," Haru counted, squirming in her seat.

"Ah yes, that human tale. Quite interesting though, I base some of my experiments on that story,"

Haru blanched at the thought, "What...are you going to do to me?"

Fran chuckled darkly, "The chief gave me free reign on whatever I what," Fran then pushed herself up, standing on her hind legs. Rolling her shoulders back, she took off the silver plating's off, but it turned out to be prosthetic legs. Fran caught Haru staring.

"My own invention," she grinned, "Had to cut off my own front legs to use these things," Fran moved to the side and placed new prosthetic legs on. Instead of having paws at the ends, there were hands, "Opposable thumbs and fingers are quite, ugh, useful," she said as she pushed a button, connecting her body to the fake leg, "So much easier to do experiments," Fran grinned at Haru, "Now, how should I begin? But don't worry; this will be easier than some of my other experiments,"

* * *

Muta flicked his ears in annoyance, as another person almost sat of him. The same person sat on the chair beside him after saying sorry. He glanced to see women with short red hair, her eyes bloodshot. She orders a sandwich and waited for her meal. As it came, she gave half to Muta, who accepted with glee.

"Mrs. Yoshida,"

Muta's ears flickered as he noticed a familiar light brown haired girl with rosy cheeks come to the table, 'wait, Yoshida? Wasn't that Haru's last name?' he nibbled on his last piece of the sandwich, intent on listening on the conversation.

"Any news on Haru?" Hiromi asked.

Muta's eyes opened, 'did…something…happened to Haru?'

"No…but it has been four days already and the police have no lead, all except a tuff of hair they believe belongs to a wolf. A wolf of all things!" Naoko choked.

"Don't worry…she'll turn up…" Hiromi tried to calm the other women.

Muta had enough and jumped off the chair, running towards the bureau, "I've got to tell Baron!"

* * *

**XDnadinee**: most likely in a few chapters. Also I have few GaLe stories…

AN: Dun, dun, duunnnnn..hope you guys like this so far...its gonna go a bit down spiral for Haru.


	6. Chapter 6

Haru struggled under her bindings, but to no avail. Her eyes darting everywhere, eyeing each piece of lab equipment, wondering what will happen. Fran hummed happily to herself as she glanced over three binders filled with papers. She closed one and glanced at the other two, "That binder was to see how well you'll do with frog skin,"

Haru's blood turned cold, "F-frog skin?"

"Oh yes, though, you'll be the second patient for that if we did it. The first one," she turned on her heel and made her way to the other side of the room. She looked a bit odd as she sauntered on two legs. She came back with a large glass box. Inside was something that looked like a wolf, but smaller, but it only had pits of fur and its naked skin was all slimy.

"This little guy," Fran cooed, "is named Soy," she pushed its prison to the side, "he was my first patient to the frog skin experiment, and it came out 80%!"

"80 percent…?"

"These are experiments, so I don't know what will happen….and I really didn't expect him to grow small, even his eyes change, and his tongue!" she chuckled, "I just wanted to see a wolf with frog skin and he actually turned to a frog-like wolf,"

Haru shuddered, "But how are you sure its 80%?

Fran only shrugged. She glanced back at the binders and closed one more till only one was left, "I'll try the other one later on you,"

"Wait, later..?"

"Shhhh, don't worry," striding with glee over to another cabinet, she opened it to reveal very sharp knives. Haru almost gasped at the sight. Fran leaned down, her hand near a smooth curved knife. Haru gulped in fright, but Fran's hand went farther and brought up another syringe.

Chuckling as she came back, she place the syringe and a vial of black liquid she also took, on the counter, "Gets them every time,"

Haru felt faint.

Placing the needle into the strange liquid, Fran drew some of it into the syringe. Flicking it with her metal fingers, "Now don't struggle or this will damage your brain,"

"M-my brain?"

"Yes, your brain," Fran rubbed the top of her head, her metal hands were cold to the touch, "Your brain is your main central thing-a-bobber." She placed the needle at the side of her head, in line with her eyes, "The temple is the open spot, straight to your brain," Fran tilted her head so Haru could see her, "Unless you want me to go through your eyes,"

"Temple!"

Fran grinned, "As I thought,"

Fran leant back and got ready, "One, two and-!"

A red light started to cover the lab and Fran growled, pulling back, "What now?! Stay here!" she said to the bound Haru as she walked over, replaced her hands with regular metal paws and ran out the door on all fours.

* * *

Muta skidded to a stop as he almost collided with Baron's house.

"Didn't realize you were trying to become a bowling ball," a voice snickered above him.

Muta glared at the stone crow that was standing on a tall column, "Listen here, bird brain!"

"Seriously, can't you get some new names, lard ball?"

"Why you-!" Muta was about to fight when he realized what his real reason for coming, "I'll get you later!"

The crow tilted his head, a bit confused, usually Muta would go ahead and start fighting. Muta went up to the small door and knocked, which opened to reveal Baron, "You know, Muta, you didn't have to knock,"

"I know," he said as he pushed his way in, "But for some reason, I felt it be a proper way to tell you something,"

Baron eyed him curiously as he sat down and the top windows opened to let the crow in.

"Something's up, Muta didn't give much a fight today," he said.

Baron glance up at the crow, "really, Toto? How unusual for you, Muta,"

Muta grumbled at their comments, "Anyway, I think something happened to the chicky,"

"Chicky? You mean Haru?" Toto asked.

"Yeah,"

"What happened to Haru?" worry could be heard in the Baron's voice.

"Not sure," Muta replied, "I was at the crossroads when I overheard two people, one was a friend of the chicky and other was the mother, and she said Haru has been missing for a few days and the only clue those police guys have, is a wolves hair,"

"Wolves hair?" Toto and Baron said in unison. Muta only shrugged. Baron tapped his chin in thought as he strode forward to make himself a cup of tea.

'I've been wondering what happened when Haru didn't show, did she find herself in some sort of trouble…and wolves' hair….is it possible..?'

"Muta," Baron spoke up, "We are going to the cat kingdom for a visit,"

"Again?!" Muta groaned.

Baron looked through his drawers until he brought out a blue stone.

"A portal stone?" Muta asked, "When you get that?"

"Lune gave it to me last time I visited," Baron replied, as a blue portal suddenly appeared. Muta grumbled again before walking into the portal. Baron was about to follow when a black wing blocked his path, "Toto?"

The bird stared at him with sadness in his eyes, "You might've not realized this, but I know how you feel about her. In case Haru is in danger, promise me you won't go overboard and risk your life and hers in the process,"

Baron stared at his old friend, a smile ghosting his lips, "I will and I promise to make sure Haru is all right," He stepped into the blinding blue light.

* * *

Muta waited for him outside the castle doors as Baron suddenly appeared. Nodding once to the large white cat, the two walked through the doors, surprising the few servants that littered the hall. One purple maid realized who they were and rushed off to find the King and Queen.

Another maid, whose fur was pink, offered drinks to the two guests. Baron humbly chose tea while Muta just shrugged the offer off.

"Our royal majesties, The Cat King and Cat Queen,"

A dark purple cat with mismatched eyes was the first to walk in, followed by his snow white queen. The two grinned at their guest.

"Baron! Muta!" Lune said happily, "What a pleasant surprise for you two to visit us!"

Baron smiled grimly at the king, "if only we came in a happier time,"

The smile was wiped off the Kings and Queens face, "Did something happen?" Yuki asked.

"It seems Haru has gone missing, and I've come to ask if you know if any portals have been used lately,"

"Oh no!"

"Of course," Lune said grimly, "Come with me, I'll lead you to our portal room,"

Yuki went off to check on her kittens, while Lune led Baron and Muta to the Cat Kingdom's Portal room. As they entered, it was a dimly lighted room; there were several tables, which all held a single stone, each varying in different colors.

"Our only clue is a tuft of wolf's hair," Muta said.

"Wolves…?" Lune said uncertainly, hesitating before walking towards a red stone. He touched it once and a large screen showed the world, several red dots appeared. He touched Japan and the map closed on it, making it closer, "There is only five times which a Dog Kingdom Portal stone has been used here in Japan,"

"Dog Kingdom?" Muta huffed, "I thought we were looking for wolves!"

"We are," Lune chided, "The wolves clans lay all over in the dog kingdom," Lune narrowed the map closer till Muta pointed something out. Lune went along and made the certain area that Muta pointed out bigger.

Both Baron's and Muta's eyes grew big, "the crossroads?"

"Wait," Muta murmured.

"Something the matter?" Baron asked.

"Does this thing tell when a portal had opened?" Muta asked.

"Yes, hold on," Lune did something with his hands and words appeared, Muta sucked in his breath.

"Muta?" Baron asked again, worried for his friend.

"On that day, four days ago, I heard someone yell out my name, but no one was there," Muta said, "Now if thinkt about it, I'm sure I saw all that sparkle stuff you guys turn into when traveling,"

"It must've been Haru!" Lune exclaimed.

Baron glowered at the words on the screen, "But what do wolves have to do with Haru?"

"I think I might know,"

* * *

Fran skidded into the golden throne room, only Alfonso and another wolf decked in black stood before her, "What is it now? I was about to get to the good stuff!" She growled.

"Don't worry, my dear Fran, you'll get to do it, but I also want you do something else to her," Alfonso replied.

Fran flicked her ears in irritation, "And whats that?"

"First, what were you planning on doing to her?"

Fran shrugged, "It was either Hypnosis or Wolf form,"

Alfonso grinned, "Good choices….can you somehow combine the two? or have the wolf spell or whatever to activate at another time?"

Fran glared at him, but her eyes gave way to her curiosity, "Why?"

Alfonso nodded to the black clothed wolf, which walked forward to Fran, "I have word from my comrades that Beatrice and Gotzon are planning on breaking out the cat and Haru tomorrow, taking them back to cat kingdom,"

"So you're letting them go?"

"Oh yes, but here's the reason," he nudged a small box towards Fran, "Put this on Haru,"

* * *

**ANYTHINGGOES31:** Well, there's Baron's Reaction and nope, Haru will not get her hands cut off, (Think of Fran's metal legs/arms as Edward's arm from Full Metal Alchemist) Philionel was actual in a deep sleep like Haru was after drinking the strange potion.

**AN:** Go ahead guys, if you have any questions, have no fear and ask ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Fran grumbled to herself as she made her way back to her lab, the small box in her mouth, 'Who does he think he is? To order me around like that….He's the high chief, that's who he is….At least he gives me free reign when I do experiments, unlike that old coot,'

The doors made way for her as she entered the lab, the doors swishing slowly to a close behind her. Haru was still wiggling in her seat, trying to get free, but the bounds were still holding on tight. Fran ignored her for now as she made her way around the lab, looking for the items she needed. She placed the small box on the counter before continuing.

'The hypnosis liquid is still there…..where are my googles? Wait, here there are,' Fran put on a pair of white goggles that rest on the top of her head, 'now where oh where is my little variables are?' Fran sniffed another cabinet before opening it. Inside was many different colored bottles, some glowed while some sparkled. Using her nose, she moved some around, trying to find a certain vial, 'UGH, it's in the far back! Who's the idiot to put that there?! ….ah waits…that was me,'

Fran stepped back, grabbing a nearby bench, she placed in front of the cabinet and stood on it with her hind legs, 'Ah, now I can reach it,' she took out a light purple vial that had a gray print picture of a wolf's head with an X behind it, 'This isn't poison, is it?' Fran sniffed a few times, 'nope.'

Fran stepped back and brought the purple vial to the lab table closet to Haru where the other vial lay, 'Now, I need my time delay stuff,' Fran went to the other equipment, bringing back something that look like a microscope, but bigger, and another bottle filled with a murky white substance. Fran decided it was time for her to switch out of her paws and into the hands for this part of her experiment.

Haru watched the scientist at work as she dropped 7 drops of the white substance into the purple vial, shook it, and placed it on a small panel on the microscope. Fran walked over to Haru, placing a pair of goggles over her eyes before positioning hers over her own eyes, "Don't want us going blind now," she chuckled as she walked back.

"ALRIGHT! HERE WE GO!" Fran exclaimed as she pressed a small button and a white light blinded the room. Haru squeezed her eyes close, trying to shield whatever light that was able to make its way through the darkened goggles.

The light soon ebbed away and Haru had to blink a few times before getting her eyes readjusted to the dim light. The goggles soon disappeared from her face as Fran quickly took them off and threw them in a nearby bucket. Haru eyed the vial, its liquid now swirled with many colors, making it a rainbow.

"See how many colors there are?" Fran asked. Haru nodded, counting at least 5 colors, "That's your timer, you got 7 hours,"

"7 hours for what?" Haru trembled as Fran mouth split into a toothy grin.

"You will see," then Fran sighed, "Too bad I can't see it happening…now let's get this started…oh wait…" Fran went over, grabbing another syringe and the small box that Haru eyed warily, "Do you wear earrings?"

Haru didn't answer.

"Oh well, you do now,"

Fran strode forward, placing a cool metal hand on Haru's right ear. A flicker of pain ran through her ear, "Ow!"

"Oh hush! You'll feel more pain then this later,"

"What?!" Fran didn't reply, but instead admired her work on Haru's ear. A small little square of metal was pinned through her ear. Turning back, she grabbed the empty syringe and took a small amount of the rainbow liquid. The strange substance swirled within the container of the syringe.

"Now don't move AT ALL! Otherwise I'll damage your heart," Fran instructed.

"M-m-m-m-my heart?! But I thought you said temple!" Haru bit back from screaming those words. Fran rolled her eyes.

"Humans are such wusses. This," she waved the rainbowed syringe, "affects the body, not mind, now no more questions!" Fran snapped.

"Ah…"

Fran went straight ahead, pushing the needle straight into Haru's heart. She slowly pushed the end till all of the rainbowed liquid disappeared. Pulling the needle out with a satisfied grin, Fran threw the syringe into the same bucket she threw the goggles in.

Haru waited for something to happened, but nothing did.

"I told you it will happen in 7 hours," Fran threw he metal hands in the air, "Don't you ever listen?" Fran calmed down, excitement now bubbling in her as she grabbed the other syringe, already filled with the black liquid, "First, I realized, I need to ask you some questions,"

"Like…?"

"Like how much do you remember of your friends, the Cat Bureau?" an image of the dapper cat flashed through her mind.

"You mean Baron?" she said a bit too earnestly.

Fran eyed her, "Do you like this Baron?"

A blush came upon Haru's face, "What? No! Besides….The Cat bureau also consists of Muta and Toto," Haru slammed her mouth shut when she realized she was talking too much.

"Hmm interesting," She grinned, she steadied the needle at her temple, "Let's see how well this works," Haru felt nothing as Fran pushed the needle into her brain and pushing the black liquid in. Only when it was taken out when Haru's vision exploded into varying colors.

The lab started to glow in color, the tables started to float and drift into the air. Dancing cats appeared through the door, some were with the circus, doing their entertainment everywhere they walked. Baron appeared, but his suit was bright green. Toto was in the air, his feathers were blue and he flew in circles. Muta appeared in a giant bubble, his fur was bright yellow and his regular brown spot was orange.

Haru giggled at the sight, forgetting where she truly was.

Fran stood to the side as Haru's eyes glazed over and her head lolled around to the best it can against her bounds. Fran clicked on a pen, writing down Haru's reaction. She waited a few more seconds, watching as Haru's eyes became white, she then stood in front of Haru.

In the midst of the colored daze, a brown wolf's head appeared right in front of the Baron and the rest. Haru frowned.

'Haruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, Haruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu'

'Listen to me…You will forget where the wolf clan lays,' there was a popping sound as something disappeared in Haru's vision.

'You got out of the Cat Kingdom by yourself,' there was another popping noise.

'Forgot the Baron, Muta, Toto. Forget about the Cat Bureau, forget your love,' the colored images of Baron, Muta and Toto disappeared, leaving empty spaces as the popping noise came again.

'If you ever hear the word Hypnosis while being talked about you, you will deny it,' this time a swooshing noise came.

'And if anyone asks about me, Fran, say I am the most brilliant scientist you ever met and defend that theory,' another swooshing noise.

'Am I forgetting anything?' the wolf head muttered to herself, before mentally shrugging, 'now fall. Fall deep into slumber, till someone wakes you'

The colored haze started to dim.

Fran watched to the side as Haru's eyes slowly closed and fell to sleep. Grabbing her pen and clipboard, she wrote a few more things on it before barking an order for a servant to take Haru back to her cell.

* * *

Baron and Muta stared at the Cat King, "What do you mean you know?"

"there have," Lune said, a bit uncertainty, "been rumors about a wolf clan, south of the capitol of the Dog Kingdom, where a Wolf chief has been planning to overthrow the Dog King and to invade our kingdom,"

"When did this rumor start?"

"Well…we found a wolf spy inside our borders,"

"How does a _WOLF_ spy even cross the borders without knowing there's a freaking dog inside your kingdom?!" Muta exclaimed.

Lune smiled sheepishly, "He had used magic to turn himself into a cat,"

"Figures," Muta grumbled.

"We soon caught him after realizing he has been leaking information over the border, we were able to get him before he sent out the info of where our main entrance is," Lune explained.

"Ah, you mean the cat paw lake?" Baron inquired.

"Yes," Lune sighed.

"But what does that have to do with Chicky?"

"I believe it because she is the only human in a long time to enter our borders through the main entrance and that they might think she knows where it is, but in truth, she fell off with Muta here and landed a bit ways off from the castle,"

"I remember that," Muta grumbled, "Over the stupid weight limit,"

"We have to get to her," Baron said, "Before anything bad happens,"

Lune shook his head, "We can't just march into their lands without telling the Dog King first,"

"Surely you can send a message to him," Baron inquired.

"I can, but it will take a week before ever reaching him,"

* * *

**AN: Its amazing how much one can get done when one is in the back of her mom's work waiting a couple for my time to go to work, and there is no internet :P I've already started on the next chapter ^^**

**Read and Review, Love to know what your thinking :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Lune sighed as he signed his name on a formal letter to the Dog King. He really didn't want any war between them, caused by a rift the Chief of the Wolf clan will make if he gets his way. Glancing over his shoulder, Lune could clearing see Baron pacing back and forth in the other room.

"Poor Baron," he sighed again.

"You got that right," a gruff voice said beside him. Lune's mismatched eyes land on Muta, who was lounging on the couch, also watching the baron pace, "He doesn't actually realize it yet, maybe he does and not show it, but he does love that chicky,"

Lune nodded, "It's strange how one meeting with someone can change your life,"

"No duh," the large cat replied, "Chicky was Barons first assignment in a very long time,"

"Is that so?"

"Yup…"

Lune dipped his pen back into its ink, folding his letter carefully before placing it in an envelope and sealing it with wax. The Cat King waved over a servant, handing the letter to him, "Send this out immediately to the Dog King,"

"Yes, your highness," The servant said as he bowed and retreated into another hallway.

* * *

Philionel shifted in his sleep, finally waking. His eyes wondered around the cell, before resting on the sleeping form of Haru. Her even breaths suggesting that she sleeping soundly and could wake up anytime soon. Getting up, Philionel stretched his legs before walking over to Haru. He stopped mid-step as he noticed something fluttering on the iron bars.

'Strange, there shouldn't even be a breeze,' he walked forward, batting the item of the bars and dragging it into the cell, it was a piece of paper. Philionel had to place his face very close to actually read what was on the paper.

_My love,_

_Get Ms. Haru and yourself ready._

_Gotzon and I are taking you out of here and escaping to the Cat Kingdom, like you once said._

_Forever yours,_

_Beatrice~_

Philionel smiled at the letter before frowning, 'how are they planning to get us out?' he shook his head as he once again walked over to Haru and softly shook her awake. Haru grumbled in protest, "no mom, just five more minutes,"

Philionel sighed, "Haru, please wake up,"

Haru turned over on her back, grumbling again, but her eyes slowly opened. The brown eyes blinked a few times, adjusting, "Phil?"

"Who else?" he slightly grinned, but Haru couldn't tell in the dark. Groaning, her head in her hand, she got up.

"I had the weirdest dream,"

"That's expected from the potion," Philionel replied, "What happened?" he inquired.

Tapping her chin in thought, Haru gazed at the ceiling, "I was…in a field of Cat tails and suddenly it turned dark, as I was standing in the shadow of a very, very large wolf, then there was this blast of blue light, it took some form, but I can't recognize it….and it seemed to protect me from the shadow…and there was something else…like a blast of color maybe….I-I'm not sure,"

Philionel nodded in understanding, "My dreams after the potion are similar to yours, not sure about that blast of color though…anyways, we must get ready,"

"Ready? For what?"

"We're getting out of here,"

"How so? Why do need to get ready, we don't exactly have anything on us," Haru said. Philionel stared in her general direction as her words sunk in.

"You're right about that, probably for us to be prepared for them to bust in and take us out of here,"

The cell started to rumble, causing the two to cry out in alarm. The sound of crumbling rocks could be heard in the back of their cell, "Really, you two. We tolds ya to be ready," a familiar voice rang through as a flaming torch came into view.

Using her hand to block some of the light, "Selim? That you?" Happiness rose in her voice.

"Aye, the only one!" he barked back, but was hushed from a voice behind him. Selims ears flattened, "Sorry," he turned his gaze back to the cat and girl, "Come on!"

Haru scrambled to her feet, in her happiness of being rescued, something nagged at the back of her mind, 'I feel like I should tell them something, but what is it?'

Following Philionel over the crumbles of rocks, the light from a flickering flame grew brighter and in its light, stood Selim, Lady and Beatrice. Philionel rushed forward to Beatrice, the two exchange greetings before resting their heads against one another. Haru awed at them, seeing how cute they actually look together and her heart started to ache, but she dismissed it as a fleeting feeling of escape.

Lady growled, grabbing their attentions, "Come on," she said in a muffled gasp, since she was holding the torch in her mouth. With haste, everyone made their way down the rocky hallway. Even though she wanted to ask how long this way has been here, but Haru kept her mouth shut. Soon enough after making their way through the twisting path, light shone at the end, growing bigger with each step.

Haru shielded her eyes against the light as they exited the cave. Lady dropped her torch, for she had no need for it in the sunlight. Haru squinted her eyes so she can see her surroundings as they got used to the light. After rubbing them, she opened her eyes wide at the view. They were running through a lush green field, behind them was a huge forest. The air breeze by as they continued to run.

Haru noticed a river with a dock and a lone figure standing on it.

Suddenly, a howl broke through the serene silence.

"Run Faster!" Beatrice yelled as a pack of guard wolves broke through the tree line, snarling after them.

"They…must have found out we were gone!" Philionel said in harsh breaths.

The Lone figure started to run to them, turning out to be Gotzon, he ran a curve, now beside them, "Selim, lead them to the boat! Lady, you're with me!" he yelled. Selim and Lady nodded in acknowledgment, Selim ran till he was in front of the now group of four while Lady and Gotzon broke off and stood their ground, waiting for the guards to come.

Haru almost tripped over her own feet as she stumbled onto the rickety dock, "We are taking a boat?"

"Going on this river is one or the safer routes out of this area to The Cat Kingdom," Beatrice explained as she jumped on a small river craft that looked like it was made by seven logs tied to together, one thinner piece of wood stood straight out, a white flag tied to it.

Philionel followed Beatrice on the boat while Haru hesitantly jumped on. Selim untied the rope that keep the boat in place, with one sadden glance, he two jumped on the boat as it started to drift off in the flow of the river.

* * *

Gotzon and Lady growled at the incoming enemy, readying themselves for a fight. The head guard did a short bark and the guards stop, a few feet away from the two. They glanced over the two standing before them and giving a small nod, they started to leave.

Gotzon raised his lowered head, confused, "Why didn't they attack us? Why didn't they continue to follow them?"

"I-I'm sure, Gotzon," Lady replied.

Gotzon turned his head to look at the retreating boat and back to the guards, a thought popping into his head, "Oh no,"

"What is it?" Lady replied, anxiously.

"He let them escape," he glowered.

"If he did, then why?"

Gotzon stared at the now tiny looking boat, "One of them has a tracking device and will lead Alfonso straight to the Cat Kingdom…."

* * *

**ANYTHINGGOES31: Interesting idea on the imprint thing, but nah, it wont happen (Cuz i never thought about it) she might remember, who knows ;}**

**AN: Its coming...the part where im not sure what will happened. I have everything to a certain part planned and the ending (somewhat) done, but there is a blank spot to fill and I have no idea what to do in it XD **

**It will all work out fine.**

**Also, thanks for everyone reading this story. I had noticed TCR fanfics was a little slow (considering most on the fanfics i have read have not been updated since like 2010, but there are a few complete ones and some still updating ^^) ANYWHO, I thought this story may have not gotten the audience i had hoped for it to get (But you guys surpassed that)...also, why is there no character selection...?**


	9. Chapter 9

Haru lay back in the space she had available on the raft, gazing at the clear blue sky, they were miles away from the dock, "Question,"

"Shoot," Philionel replied.

"Why are we going by river? Why not a portal?" She inquired.

"That's a good question," Selim pondered, "I don't know myself,"

Beatrice sighed, "I'm not surprised that you didn't know, Selim, since only certain people know," Selim flicked his ears in response, "Anyways," She continued, "If we took a portal, our traveling would be recorded and would be caught in a matter of time, for they could head us off,"

"And the river?" Haru inquired, now seating up to listen better.

"The river, connects to all Kingdoms and territories, and it's very hard to try to figure where one is at on the river, since it flows through the many timelines the human world has," Beatrice finished explaining, "Soon we'll reach one of the crossings that will take us to the river connecting to the cat kingdom,"

Haru nodded, "I can see why anyone would keep this a top-notch secret. One can easy send an army down here without….anybody knowing…you don't think Alfonso will use this to his advantage, will he?"

Beatrice shrugged her shoulder, "Im not sure, the crossing guardian might not let them pass. Of course, he can easily be rid of,"

"But," Philionel injected, "I'm sure Alfonso would want to use the portal, for it's a straight access to the King Lunes castle,"

Haru nodded some more, making her feel like er head might just fall off. Selim walked over and sat down beside Haru, laying his head in her lap, whining softly, "I don't want war to happen," Haru softly patted his head, a soft smile playing on her lips. Lying back, she stared at the warm sky, sleep taking over her once more.

Philionel relaxed against Beatrice as she laid her head over her body, watching Haru and Selim fall to slumber, "I'm surprise they can sleep,"

The tom cat chuckled, "I'm not, with all the running and such, sleep is a good thing right now. It's something to help get their minds away from this mess,"

Beatrice rubbed her head into her mates fur, "hmm, though I can't believe someone as young as Selim has gotten into this mess," Philionel grimaced at her statement as his eyes wander over to the sleeping duo.

"True,"

The sun started to sink below, casting the sky into an orange glow, then to a deep purple. Yellow dots twinkled in the sky as the stars appeared. Philionel lifted his head to watch the sky, "I guess the sky changes here in the River area,"

"Mmh," Beatrice hummed as she too fell asleep. Philionel licked her cheek before resting his head against her, falling asleep also.

* * *

_Echoing sounds of running feet sounded crossing the metal floor. Haru glanced to see a brown furred wolf coming at her. Haru wanted to run, but her feet were stuck in place as the metal melted and solidify over her feet. Glancing forward, Haru could see the wolf had not stop its momentum and was still headed toward her. _

_A shiver run up her spine and it felt like something was leaving her. Glancing over her shoulder, Haru spotted a brown cat, running away from her._

_An ear-splitting howl broke through the silence and Haru only had a glance as the wolf jumped at her._

* * *

Haru's eyes flew open as pain racked her body. She pushed Selims head off her lap and hugged her knees, her body now convulsing with pain.

"AH!" she screamed as the pain went through her head. The others woke up with a shock at scream, glancing everywhere till 3 pairs of eyes landed on her. The three suddenly gasped.

"H-Haru!" Selim yelped as strode forward to the crying Haru, "Whats happening?!"

"I…Don't…Know," she cried between heavy gasps, her body now violently shaking.

Beatrice gently shoved Selim out of the way to get a better look at Haru, "Haru, have you met Fran by any chance?"

The girl peeked an eye open as tears streamed out of it, "You mean that cool scientist? Yeah…I di-AH! I forgot to tell you that," her eye shut again.

Beatrice frowned, "We must stop the process," She said as she dugged into her satchel, bringing out a cup and handing it to Selim, "Selim, fill this with water, but not too much,"

The young wolf nodded quickly, dipping the cup in the river water. Beatrice brought out a small clear bag filled with purple flowers and a smooth rod, "Quickly now!"

The cup of water was placed in front of Beatrice and she added only two leaves of the purple flower into the water and she started to crush it with the smooth rod. Haru was still crying out in pain as Beatrice finished her concoction.

Satisfied with the now murky purple water, she place the smooth rod down and moved the cup closer to Haru, "I know you are in pain, but you must drink this. NOW!"

Haru eyed her in her tears and with a shaky hand grabbed the cup. Pain kept shooting up her body, but she ignored it the best of her abilities as she drank the strange substance down. A few sips escaped from her mouth and dribbled down her chin. She coughed as she got the drink down, but the pain had subsided some.

Philionel leant down to sniff the cup, "What was that plant you used?"

"Wolf's bane," was the reply.

"Wolfs Bane?!" Both Selim and Philionel yelled in alarm.

"Wont thata kill her?" Selim barked worriedly.

Beatrice shook her head no, "Not the dose I gave her, but either way, it will help stop the transformation or slow it down, easing the pain,"

"What…," she coughed, "do you mean transformation?"

Beatrice and the others glanced at each other, before turning back to her, "Take a look in the water," someone said, but Haru wasn't sure who had said it as she leaned her weary body over the edge of the raft to look over. She gasped in horror.

Where a brown half-cat once sat was now a brown half-cat, half-wolf. Her soft face turned pointed as her nose grew out a bit, her left eye sharpened in size, but it was still the small rounded, chocolate brown eyes. Her brown fur had grown a bit longer, yet her dark brown head fur was the same. Her left ear become more pointed and it reached farther up her head. Her hands and feet were the same, but the claws grew a bit, but not by much.

She quickly turned around to see her tail. Where the once long and slim tail, there was longer and fluffier tail that swished behind her, "It must have been seven hours already," she whispered.

"Seven hours?" Philionels ears flicked, "What do you mean by that?"

Haru had made her way to the small pillar in the middle of the raft to lean against it and waved her hand in the air, "Fran just said this experiment she did on me would activate in seven hours. No biggie," she shrugged.

"No biggie?!" Philionel almost roar, "Have you seen what she did to you?!"

Haru's eyes slanted in anger, "Yes I have, it may not be what I want, but it's cool,"

Philionel and the rest stared wide-eyed at her, "why…are you defending it..?"

"Probably because Fran is like, the coolest scientist I have ever met," She grinned. Beatrice took a step forward.

"Haru…have you…been hypnotized?" The she-wolf asked.

"What?! How can you say that? I've never been hypnotized in my whole life," Haru said hotly, crossing her arms.

"I don'ts understand," Selim whimpered as he laid down, covering his face with his paws. Beatrice nudged Philionel, bringing him to the other end of the raft and whispered in his ear.

"She's defiantly been hypnotized. I've seen this a few times in other wolves, Fran sometimes tell them to forgot about being hypnosis and for them to think she is the 'coolest' scientist over,"

Philionel frowned, "Then how do we snap her out of it?"

"I'm not sure, but…I believe Fran knows how to undo her own experiments,"

* * *

A sneeze echoed through the grand hall, as Fran walked beside the high chief and a few of his guards, 'Hmm, wonder if someone is talking about me,'

Fran eyed the walls as grand banners decorated them. Dogs of all shapes and sizes walked through many doors, going about their business.

'Why do I have to come with here with the chief?' She grumbled to herself. Her ears pricked up as they come to a grand pair of doors. Standing in front of them was a pug dressed in the royal robe of the adviser to the king.

"Head Chief Alfonso," the pug snorted, "What do I _owe_ this pleasure of you being here?"

"I would like a word with the King," he replied, almost sneering.

The pug eyed him, "Very well, you're lucky he just got out a meeting with the Hounds of our southern borders," the small dog turned around, giving out two yips. The large doors opened to reveal a large courtroom. The throne was at the very end of the room and Alfonso eyed it greedily. Sitting on the throne was a large St. Bernard, a golden necklace hung around his neck, moving slightly as he panted with his tongue out.

The pug gave a few pushes forward, till he sat in front of the King, facing the visitors.

"Your Royal Highness, Fredickson Hughes, Second of his name, First of his lineage, stands before you, state your name and business," The Pug stated aloud, his voice ringing through the court. Members of the court buzzed as they watched the Wolves bow before their king.

"My lord," Alfonso said, "I am Head chief of the Wolf Clan, Alfonso, and I have come here for some….business," he stressed the last word out.

"Oh?" The King drawled, his slobber dripping from his tongue, "and what business calls you here?"

"A Coup d'état,"

* * *

**AN: Dun dun duunnnnn Haru is now a Half-Wolf!**

**R&amp;R everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

Screams and angry barks echoed through the throne room as black clad wolves appeared from nowhere attacking the other guard dogs.

"Guards! Knights! Rangers! Anyone!" The pug squeaked as he hid behind his king. The king's tongue retreated back into his mouth as he stared at the scene before him. Even his guards that were mastiffs were being taken down by the multitude of wolves.

"Well," the king said solemnly as he got up and stretched, "I was expecting for this to happen later then sooner,"

"But of course, _My king_," Alfonso stressed as he strode to the base of the throne, followed closely by Fran, her metal paws clinking against the marble floor, "I only ask of you to relinquish your position and hand it over to me,"

King Fredickson Hughes stared at gray wolf with the piercing red eyes; he looked into his eyes, only to hatred in them. He sighed deeply, knowing the choice he had to make. Never in all his years, had he thought he would do something like this.

"Pug," Alfonso growled.

"My name is Alekzander," The pug replied hotly.

"Alekzander, take the royal necklace of Fredickson," Alfonso commanded.

"I will not! _He_ is my King! Only _He_ can command me do so!" A look of displeasure crossed the small dogs face.

"Alekzander, take the necklace off," Fredickson commanded. There was a soft gasp from the pug.

"B-but sire…"

"This is the only way. If I refused, there will be bloodshed…," Fredickson stared down at the wolf, who knowingly smiled at the outcome.

"Wise choice," he replied.

Alekzander hesitant for a moment before standing on his back legs to get a better reach of the necklace. Fredickson had to bend down for the pug to reach his neck. After a few tries, Alekzander was able to successfully pull the necklace over the St. Bernard's neck, throwing it the wolf below.

Alfonso caught in his mouth with ease. Tossing the royal necklace over his head, he grinned widely as he made his way up the throne, passing the ex-king and the pug as they went down. The new king marvel at his throne before turning around and to sit on it.

His black wolf guards released the dog guards as their new king sat down.

"Listen up and Listen well!" Alfonso commanded, "I am your new King! My name is Alfonso Lycan, Fourth of my name, First on the throne!" his voice resounded through the room, "My first command as King is to make Fran E. Sten as my royal advisor!"

"Ho-oh!" Fran yipped happily and stared gleefully at the pug, for she just took his place, which in return he stared daggers at her.

"Next, you will all now pledge loyalty to me!" This command was directed to the court, guards and the knights that were present. There were a few wary glances before one by one, everyone in the room bowed down, some of the knights that were present had scowls on their faces. Only a lone dog continued to sit, it was the ex-king.

"Fredickson, you easily gave up the throne, yet you won't bow to me?" Alfonso growled.

"I gave you the throne to avoid the bloodshed of my people. I know you would have killed many to be King, but to follow you? I will not bow to a traitorous wolf chief,"

Alfonso stared deeply at the ex-king, "Very well," he turned to Fran and two of his own guards, "Take him to the dungeons and cast Fenrir's shadow on it,"

Murmurs echoed through the room at the word of Fenrir.

"I see that it's true that you have been using dark magic," that was the last thing the ex-king said before being ushered out the throne room, followed by an overly happy Fran. Alfonso nodded at the retreating figures before turning his attention to his new court.

"Send word, the Dog Kingdom has a new King!"

The dog court immediately disappeared at his words, some going to tell family and friends, while the rest went to go to the nearest bell-ringer. It was only Alfonso and his wolves left in the throne room, when a small yorkie came in. She had a small brown bag wrapped around her torso.

"Uh, your highness?" Her voice squeaked an octave.

"Yes, messenger?"

"You have a letter from the Cat King,"

* * *

Haru was leaning her head over the raft, staring at her reflection. Her new ears were almost the same, but the perked forward more; her fur was now a bit shaggier then her sleek cat's fur and her tail bushier too. She sighed, 'Though, I kinda liked my cat form, but…I can feel the strength in this,'

She knelt away from the edge to glance at the others. Selim was taking a nap, while Philionel was helping Beatrix with taking inventory of the contents of her bag.

Haru was surprised at some of things that the she-wolf had. Wolfs Bane, Venus Fly-trap serum, Honey suckle, Dandelion seed, poppy seeds and many other kinds of plants and things to mix them in. Suddenly her stomach rumbled.

"Geez," she grumbled, placing one hand of her stomach, "I…I can't remember the last I ate…"

There was a rummaging sound as Beatrix looked through her bag, a soft; 'found it' could be heard as she brought another small vial containing green seeds.

"This plan was hastily made, knowing we had to leave before the Chief found us, so we didn't we grabbed any food," Beatrix explained, she was answered with groans and she grimaced at her companions, "BUT I have these seeds which will fill you with one seed,"

Haru grew skeptical, "how can one tiny seed fill me?"

Philionel sniffed the vial containing the seeds, "she's right, my love. I can't see how a seed will fill one up,"

Beatrix smiled at them, "these are orange watermelon seeds,"

Haru felt like her eyebrows were trying to jump off her face, "_Orange_ watermelon seeds?"

"They are more commonly grown in the Lizard kingdom down south, known to you as South America. Once grown, a single orange watermelon can be served for one person, rinds and all,"

"But what is seed for?" Philionel asked.

"Once you eat one, it will touch the saliva in your mouth and start to grow, I suggest you shallow it immediately afterwards, so your stomach acids will be able to dissolve it before it gets to complete growth,"

Haru continued to frown as Beatrix handed her a seed. She stared at the little thing skeptically in her hand before throwing it in her mouth. Her eyes went wide with shock as she could feel the seed grow. Quickly swallowing it, she felt fuller then she had in days.

"I-It works!"

"Of course, did you not believe me?" Beatrix frowned as Haru smiled sheepishly at her. Suddenly the boat started to rock violently as the current grew harsh. The three stare at the front of their raft as the water turned. Selim kept on sleeping even though the raft was rocking side to side. A wooden structure appeared and it seemed they were going start for it.

"What is that?" Haru yelled over the noise the water was making.

"We're nearing the Gates!"

Haru eyed the structure warily, but it turned too surprised as one of the wooden walls right in front of them rose to the sky. The current started to slow and they floated beneath the wooden wall. Haru realized they were surrounded by wooden walls and the open way was the way they came in.

The wooden wall suddenly drops, causing a wave to move under their raft. Haru hung onto the pillar, grabbing Beatrix and Philionel for dear life. As the water once again smoothed out, Haru gaped at the area around them.

"How will we ever get out?!" her voice echoed.

"Hello, Hello, Hello!" a high voice chirped, "Welcome to the River Gates!"

Haru glance up to where the voice sounded from to see a bird circling high above them, taking one more turn, the bird took a dive and Haru gasped. As it came closer, it got bigger. Haru estimated the bird to be as big as the raft as it perched on the top of their pillar.

It had yellow feathers all over its body and red cheeks, a single feather bloomed from the top of its head, "Hello! Welcome to the Gates! I am this year's River Guardian, Kalimonto, but please call me Kali,"

"This year's..?" Haru inquired.

"Must be new to river travel!" Kali chirped, "Ya see, each year, a new guardian is chosen to guard the gates, don't ask me why, and each year there is a competition, ya should've seen me, I was like hiyah!" Kali took to the air, demonstrating her moves, "Then I did a twirly-whirl, then hiyah again! Ye-haw! Take this and that and this!" she did a few more kicks in the air before settling back on the pillar, "Judges though I was so cool, they made me the guardian this year!" Her feathers puffed in joy as Haru warily smiled at her.

"Uh-huh,"

Kali straighten her feathers out, "Anyways, like I said, I'm the River Guardian, so where do you plan on going?"

"The Cat Kingdom," Haru replied.

"Oooh! Great Luck! The river for the Cat Kingdom this year leads straight to the Cat Castle itself!"

* * *

**A Ghibli Fan:** Thanks! But if you don't mind, can ya tell me what where some of the clichés you thought of? I can only think of: Going to another kingdom, being kidnapped again, and wolves. 'Cuz there are like 5 other stories with wolves on them…and uh oh, Haru is getting closer to the Cat kingdom, to Baron! (I actually haven't decided how that will go, cuz I have like 5 different scenes running through my head about the meeting)

**AN: Thanks for everyone for reading this (Keep on reviewing!)**

**Anyways….I noticed a slight problem, when Beatrix first appeared, I spelled her name as Beatrix, but in the last few chapters I realized I spelt it as Beatrice. Now, whats your guy's opinion: Beatrix or Beatrice?**

**Yeah and Orange Watermelon is just a random thing.**


	11. Chapter 11

Selim woke up with a start. With a huff, he shook off water that was dripping from his fur, '_where all dis water come froms? Why we not moving?_' the young wolf glanced around and found Haru on the other side of the raft, looking up. He followed her gaze and gasped, standing on the pillar on the middle of the raft was a giant yellow bird.

"Bird?" he asked, taking a few steps forward, standing on his hind legs, trying to get closer, "Hi bird!" The bird swiveled its body around and leant down to get closer to the young wolf.

"Hello Wolfie!" Kali said. Selim barked happily in reply, his tail wagging back in forth. For some reason, he wanted to go and play with this strange bird, but one glance at his surroundings made him confused.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"You are at the River Gates, my friend!" Kali proclaimed, flying into the sky, "The Cat Kingdom is where you wished to go and I shall send you there!" the yellow bird flew high into the sky and over the wooden gates. Silence followed her disappearance, but then a low groan could be heard as one of the large gates to the farthest right started to lift to the sky, "This will lead straight to a dock in the lake near the Cat Castle!" Her voice echoed down as the water suddenly lurched, the raft slowly moving through the opened gate. Haru and the others glanced up to see the yellow bird perched on the end of what looked like a small control room, waving her wings at them, "Good luck on your travels!"

Haru gave a quick at the bird before turning her attention to her comrades.

"Hmm," Kali thought to herself, "Did I tell them about the hazard that the river to the Cat Kingdom has? Oh dear…well, they'll find out sooner or later," Her voice was drowned out as the gate fell back to its original place.

* * *

The small yorkie shudder in her spot as she handed the letter to one of the wolf guards, who then handed it to the new King. Alfonso ripped the letter open and grimly smiled at the contents written, "It seems that a wolf chief in the north is planning overthrow the throne," he gave quick laugh that sounded like a bark, "Oh the irony, for this letter came too late and I have taken the throne…Jericho," He turned his attention to his head of guard, "Send word to all of the other chieftains and nobles, it is time to gather the army,"

The black-clad wolf nodded before suddenly disappearing with his comrades, the yorkie gave a gasp of alarm, causing Alfonso to turn his attention on her, "You, yorkie, whats your name?"

"I am called Kamile, your majesty,"

"Kamile, you just the messenger or do you also write?"

"Both are my duties," she replied as Alfonso grinned.

"Good, take a letter then…Dear King Lune…"

* * *

"_'Your letter was futile to the Ex-Dog King, for I had already taken over the throne by the time it has arrived. Do not fret though; the ex-king is being taken care of in the dungeon, where one of my most precious spells watch over him._

_With that out of the way, I must say, you cats are one of the most troubling beings I ever seen, thus because I will not go into reason, I will rage war on you and your kingdom, Beware Cat King, for I finally know the entrance to your kingdom is,'_"

The royal court of the cat kingdom lay silent, all eyes on the messenger who stood in the middle of the room. Some glanced over to their King and Queen; the King had his eyes closed as the Queen looked sadly on. Others noticed the familiar cat figurine that had once graced their kingdom before, standing to the side of the king, and beside him sat the well know criminal, Renaldo Moon, otherwise known as Muta. The two Cat Bureau agents watched the King as he thought about their predicament.

Lune sighed once before getting up to his feet, "we have been at peace with all other kingdoms for over a millennium, my people, but now it seems there is a threat coming from the west, in the form of the Dog Kingdom, though to be fair, it has been taken over by a cruel ruler,"

"Then why don't they just turn on him?" A random voice said from within the court. Lune mismatched eyes crossed the room, hoping to find the speaker, but did not.

"Didn't you all follow my father without provocation?" he only got silence as his answer before moving on, "Rumors had it, that this wolf has been dwelling into dark magic …and experimentations…"

Natori pushed his glasses up on his head, "I haven't heard about that,"

Lune smiled grimly at the old advisor, "that's because I kept it under lock and key, hoping it would not come to light and frighten my people," Lune turned to the court, nodding to the nearest writer to start writing his next proclamation, "It is time for us to go to war, my people, to protect ourselves and our Kingdom. I would like all available men and women to join! The time is of an essence! I want double shifts of the guards to protect my people! All must make their way to castle, in order them to be better protected!"

The guards saluted their king before running off to do their duties as the court dispersed, to get ready for the oncoming battle.  
Lune collapse back into his throne as Yuki grabbed his paw and held it to her face, "Baron, am I doing the right thing?"

"I believe so, especially with you having your people come here then have them as refugees in the midst of battle," Baron replied, gripping Lunes shoulder, who gave a smile in reply.

"Though, it saddens me to say that we haven't even had a clue unto where Haru's whereabouts are," Lune sighed. Baron's heart ached at just the mention of her name.

"I'm sure she's alright," Muta said as he stretched in his chair, "She always come out fine in the end, she has a good head on her shoulders,"

Baron smiled at his friend's comment, "Right you are, Muta, right you are." The figure glanced out the nearest window, watching the clouds lazily float by, _and I hope you are truly all right, Haru…_

* * *

"Ugghhhh," Selim groaned, "I'm tired, but it's not even night time yet!"

Philionel smiled sheepishly at the white wolf, "It's never night in the Cat Kingdom,"

"What?!" Selim almost screamed, "How cans youz sleep in the day lite?!"

"What," Haru interrupted, "We're in the Cat Kingdom already?"

"Aye," Philionel replied, "Haven't you seen the fields of cat tails that we have already passed?"

Haru glanced up and gasped, seeing endless upon endless fields of cattails, swaying gently in the wind, "No I did not, my mind was on other things,"  
"Like?" Beatrice inquired.

"How we gonna help Gotzon and the Cat Kingdom against Alfonso,"

"Ah," came the reply from the other three.

Beatrice sighed as she rested her head on the raft, "Though there is no night time, I can get used to this," Philionel smiled at her remark, leaning his head against hers.

Haru watched them together, thinking how cute they look; she started to wonder if she'll ever have a love like that. Her heart started to ache at the thought; Haru frowned at herself, _what was that?_

"Whoa!" Haru said as the boat lurched forward, causing her to land face first on the raft, "Not again," she groaned as she struggled to get up.

"Actually, I think this is must worse than a speeding river," Philionels voice came from behind her as she stared up in horror, there was the edge of the river, going downward, the spray of water flying everywhere.

"WATERFALL?!"

Haru wasn't sure who screamed as they raft quickly made its way past rocks and towards the start of the fall. Doing her best, Haru scrambled to grab Selim, Philionel and Beatrice, hugging them at pillar for support. Squeezing her eyes shut, she could feel the raft starting to tip over. Over the edge they and the raft went. Haru felt her grasp slipping as she could no longer feel wet fur between her grasp. Opening her eyes, the last thing she saw before falling into the water below, was the Cat Castle among the bluest sky she ever saw.

* * *

**AN: Oh my.**  
**Hope you guys like this chapter ^^ Also, I drew Gotzon, Lady and Selim on how I think they look in my mind just remove the spaces in the link. (I have never drawn wolves before and I think Selim looks the best in my opinion…and it's also Size correct)**

** victoria - firewriath . deviantart art / Wolves - OC – 490517154**  
**READ &amp; REVIEW PLEASE**


	12. Chapter 12

Haru's head broke the surface of the water, gasping for air. She felt a furry body under her right arm. It was Selim; he was swimming toward the edge of the lake where a dock lay. Her eyes squinted at the sun, water dripping from her fur. She shivered as she used her other head to help make way to the dock. Haru gripped the dock as they reached it, helping Selim up first before pulling herself up.

She coughed up some more water and she stood on her knees, facing the wood of the dock. Selim shook the water from his fur, droplets landing on Haru. She frowned as she glanced over her shoulder at the white wolf.

"Selim….your scarf,"

Selim glance over his shoulder to see his signature red scarf gone. He grimaced as he lay down and cover his face with paws, "oh no, it's gone!" he cried. Haru rubbed his back and stared back at the lake.

"Beatrice! Philionel!" she cried, searching all over the lake and its surroundings, searching for her friends, the white flag of the raft could be seen floating gently on top of the water. A few bubbles rose to the surface, then a flurry of bubbles came from beneath the water's surface. Logs from the raft first came up, almost flying out of the water. Then Beatrice rushed out of the surface, gasping for air, she had something red around her neck. Next, Philionel floated to the surface, but appeared to be not moving. Beatrice cried out and swam to her lover, pushing him towards the dock.

Haru reached into the water as they came close, bringing Philionel out first then heaving Beatrice over the edge. The she-wolf nudged the tom-cat, but he did not stir.

Haru started to panic, "What do we do?"

Beatrice stared at the cat, "I have to do CPR,"

"Can you even do CPR?" Selim asked.

"I-Im not sure," Beatrice whimpered.

"I'll do it then," Haru said, "I had to take a CPR class back in the 9th grade, so Im sure I can do it on a cat,"

"Please, Haru, please!" Beatrice cried.

Haru nodded before turning her attention to Philionel. She grimaced as she turned the cat unto his back and started to press down on his chest three times; she then leaned down and opens his mouth. Bringing her mouth to his, she breathed air into him. She sat back up to press on his chest three times and returned to breathe air into him. She continued this process till she was out of air. She slightly panted and she tried to press on his chest three more times when he started to cough up water.

Falling to his side, more water came out of his mouth as his eyes flickered open. Beatrice cried in happiness as she snuggled close to him, ignoring his wet fur. His eyes were filled with confusion.

"Did something happen?" he asked wearily as he tried to get up.

"You almost drown," Beatrice said sadly, "but it was thanks to Haru that you are still alive,"

Philionel slowly turned to the half-wolf girl and bowed, "Thank you Haru, for this and everything you have done,"

Haru raised an eyebrow, "Your welcome, but…,"

Suddenly, the small party of four was surrounded by long spears, held by the camouflage colored cats.

"You have trespassed upon the Kingdom of Cats," One of the guards spoke, "Its high treason to enter here illegally!"

"But we didn't!" Selim spoke and a spear was inches away from his nose.

"Silence, _dog_," another hissed, "We are at war with the dog kingdom! Of course you entered illegally!"

"What…," Beatrice whispered.

"We're too late," Philionel said.

"Hold on," Haru said, standing up, three more spears surrounded her, "I wish to speak to King Lune and Queen Yuki,"

A guard raised his head and snarled, "What for?"

"I wish to speak to the King and Queen about the Dog Kingdom, we have some news for them ….and they are my friends,"

"I doubt your kind would be friends with the King and Queen," one sneered.

"But we'll take you to see them," the head guard stepped forward as he spoke; he wore a green hat on his head. Some of the other guards stared at him, but placed their spears down. A few pushed the wolves and cat unto their feet's, herding on a path that led to the castle. Haru's tail swished in anticipation of seeing her old friends again, but wondered how they'll react to her being a wolf.

* * *

Lune paced the floor, after hearing the news that three wolves have broken through the border without anyone knowing and possibly taking a cat as a prisoner, but from the reports he just received, it seemed the cat is a willing part of the small band of wolves.

"What if it's another wolf in cat form? Or are cats actually turning to their side?!" Lune couldn't help but feel worried. He felt a small pressure on his shoulder in form of a hand; he turned to see Baron once again behind him.

"We'll figure that all out soon enough," Baron said as he walked in front of the king, "Perhaps we could get information from them, about the new Dog King, how they got here is another thing, and what they might know of Haru,"

Lune perked up; "Of course!" he tapped his head with his paw, "With all this planning for war, I'd almost forget about Haru!"

Baron nodded in understanding, "With everything now going on, I'm surprised you didn't,"

Lune smiled wistfully as a guard came in.

"My liege, the trespassers are here in the main room,"

Lune sighed and waved the guard off, who bowed before he left. He glanced over at Baron, "Come, let us see them,"

Baron nodded his reply and turned to large white feline that was eating a few feet away, "Muta, you coming?"

"Yeah," he replied, stuffing another plate of fish in his mouth, "I'd like to threaten them if I found out chicky got hurt,"

Baron frowned at his friend, "this is no time for threats, Muta,"

"Yeah, yeah," Muta waved one of his paws in the air and followed Lune out the door, with Baron right behind, his tail swishing in anticipation.

* * *

Haru watched the guards in front of them leading the way into the castle. It was a bit grander then she last saw it, or she thought. Her last visit her was much in a haze after being kidnapped and almost marrying the prince. They entered a large room where ten pillars stood and ten windows were on the walls, letting the sung through. Haru took noticed that this was the same ballroom with the entertainers.

Her memory flashed in her mind, of her dancing a waltz by herself. _Strange, I don't remember why I was dancing…_

"Wow," Selim awed, "Much, much, much better then da Chiefs,"

"This isn't the throne room," Haru told him.

"And how would you know that?" a guard said, eyeing her warily.

"I told you, I'm a friend of the King and Queen, My name is Haru, if you will just-," a spear suddenly came into her view.

"I highly doubt that," the guard growled, "a wolf like you, would know our Royals,"

"How ignorant," Philionel chided.

The guard shifted his attention to the tom-cat, "And you! Why are you with these wolves?!"

Philionel's fur stood on end as the guard stood to face him, "Why im with them is no concern for you!"

"Why you-!" the guard was about to rush at the orange cat, but another one stopped him.

"He's not worth it," the other said, while the one that was about to attack just growled and turned his back to the four. Silence soon followed as they waited for the arrival of the cat king. Beatrice softly poked Selim at his side, vying for his attention. Selim turned with a start, but relaxed when he realized it was just Beatrice.

"Here," she whispered, passing back his red scarf.

"My scarf!" He exclaimed a bit too happily that he caught the guard's attention.

The guards turned around to see the brown wolf hand something red to the smaller white wolf, thinking it might be trouble, they tried to snatch it away, but Selim wasn't going to lose his scarf again.

"Get off!" he yelled, pulling his scarf back from one of the guards hands, another had a sword in hand and was about to swing, when a loud voice clearly rang through the hall.

"I command this fight to stop!"

The guards froze in their spot as their King and guests strode into the room. Haru grinned broadly at the dark purple cat with the mismatched as he came in, though she wasn't sure who the other two were/

"Lune!" she cried happily.

Lune stopped mid-step and stared at the half-wolf girl grinning at him, "I'm sorry, but please call King Lune, for only my close friends call me Lune,"

Haru's smile faltered a bit, "But it's me, Haru,"

* * *

**AN: Just wanted to tell you guys….this is my 30th story :D**

**R&amp;R!**


	13. Chapter 13

Lune grimaced, "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"It's me, Haru," The half she wolf huffed. Lune stared at with wide eyes.

"B-but that should be impossible, Haru should've turned into a cat while being in the Dog Kingdom…unless….you were changed with a spell,"

"Bingo…more or less," Haru grinned slightly.

"It's true, your highness," Philionel stepped up, "I was able to see her as a cat before she transformed,"

The room went silent, the guards sent each other wary glances, not sure how to react. Lune stared at the half wolf, noting the familiar brown hair and eyes, even her voice was similar. Lune reached out and grabbed her paw, "It really is you!"

"Told ya," she grinned back. Lune waved a paw, dismissing the guards.

"At least, you're all right, chicky," a deep voice said, coming from behind Lune. Haru glanced behind the king to see a large, white cat with a brown spot watching her. Beside him was another cat, but looked more looked like a gentleman with a cat head. He seemed to be staring at her intently, a bright smile on his face, like he was happy she was her.

The same cat walked forward, hugging Haru slightly. Haru frowned slightly at the stranger hugging her, but reasons unknown to her, it felt really good.

"I'm glad you're alright, Haru, without being a wolf and all," he said. Haru broke from the hug and was about to say something when Lune pushed in.

"Haru, I must ask, how did you become a wolf? A half wolf at that," the king inquired.

"Ah, well, this really cool scientist did it,"

Lune ears pricked up as he heard groans behind him, he turned around to see she-wolf and tom cat that came in with Haru groaning.

"You two, why are you groaning at her statement?" He inquired, everyone's attention turning to the two. Beatrice was the one who spoke up.

"This 'really cool scientist,'" If Beatrice had hands, she would have done air quotes, "is actually not cool. She is horrible in fact, doing experiments on others..,"  
Haru frowned, placing her hands on her hips, "She is not!" she defended the scientist, "Fran is awesome!"

Lune couldn't tell who was telling the truth, the slightly angry Haru or the sighing wolf. He sighed and gave his attention to the others that came in, "and what are your names?"

"I'm Selim!" the young wolf barked, taking a quick tug, finally having his red scarf around his neck.

"Philionel, sire," Philionel bowed, followed by Beatrice.

"I am Beatrice; I was the one able to stop Haru from becoming a full wolf and helping with the pain,"

"Pain?" The dapper cat inquired, a brow raised.

"You don't know?" Beatrice asked, shocked, "when one enters a kingdom for the first time that is the form they take when entering other kingdoms. Only way to change to another form is by spell, which bring much pain,"

Haru waved the she-wolfs words away, "Now Lune, since my friends here introduced their selves, how about those two introduce themselves?" she waved her hand at the dapper cat and large white cat. Everyone except Selim stared wide eyed at her.

"What do you mean, introduce myself, don't ya know who I am?" The white cat grimaced.

Haru shook her head, "Not really, no,"

"Haru..." The dapper cat said, sounding heartbroken as he said her name.

"I-I should've realized," Beatrice mumbled.

"Should've realized what, my dear?" Philionel asked.

"That she forgot more then I realized. Fran must have used her hypnosis more on other things,"

"Hypnosis?!" The dapper cat almost yelped.

"For the last name, Beatrice, I have not been Hypnotize!" Haru growled.

"Ignore her," Beatrice said, "Fran…is the scientist who did this to her. Fran…sometimes like to put hypnosis on her experiments, to make them forgot…and call her really cool. She was also the one who changed Haru into a wolf,"

The dapper cat sighed and slightly bowed to Haru, "I'm Baron Humbert von Gikkigen, but please call me Baron," he swept a hand towards the large cat, "This is Muta,"

"Hello," Haru said.

"Humbert? What kinds of name is that?" Selim asked, curiously.

"It is a name given to me by my creator," Baron replied. Selim only turned his head to the side, in confusion, but he shook it off and walked over to Haru, wanting to be petted. Lune stepped forward.

"I can assume that you are not spies?" He asked, aiming at the wolves.

"No, sir, we," Beatrice, referring to herself and Selim, "are actually more on your side. Our Loyalties lie with Gotzon, Brother of Alfonso, True Chief of the wolves,"

"Gotzon…" Lune mumbled, "Ah, I've heard about Gotzon, He goes around trying to make peace treaties. He did a great job with the bears,"  
Beatrice nodded in gratitude.

Suddenly the doors opened and a rushed looking servant carrying a strange looking box came in, "Y-your highness!" He sounded out of breath.

"Yes, Tama?"

The servant bent down, his paws on his knees, "sire, this strange box just came in with a letter saying that it was….a video box…and it was to be brought to you,"

"A…video box?"

"I heard about Fran making something like that," Beatrice said. Lune stared skeptically at the mechanical looking box before taking it from the servant, "You may go now, Tama," Tama bowed low before leaving.

Lune twisted and turned the box in his paws, trying to get a good look at it, he accidently press what he thought was a button and the box started to glow. Startled, Lune dropped the box and it landed with a thud on the floor. A light shot up from the box and then it enlarged into a square screen.

"Hello?" a voice came from the screen. Suddenly Lune felt squished as everyone in the room came near him to see what was happening.

A familiar grey wolf and red wolf came into view, "Gotzon! Lady!" Haru said happily. The two frowned upon her.

"I see Fran got to you," Gotzon grimace.

"Yes, she did," Haru smiled. Gotzon didn't seem fazed by her remarked. Gotzon took note that the regal looking cat in the group was the Cat King.  
"King Lune, I presume?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"I am Gotzon, Messenger to the Clan of Wolves…Leader of…our rebellion,"

"Rebellion?" Muta and Selim said in unison. Muta stared down at the young wolf, "Shouldn't you already know this?"

"Selim is too young to take notice of these things," Gotzon replied, he then mentioned to Lady, "This is Lady,"

"Hello," she said.

"I am Baron; may I inquire on how this…chat is happening?" Baron inquired to the gray wolf.

"This is an invention made by our scientist, Fran E. Sten, She and…my brother have took a liking to Human technology, thus started to create our own form of technology echoing the humans,"

"That explains the electricity running through your halls," Haru mumbled.

"Correct," Gotzon replied, "that's also why this 'video box' was created…but we did not talk to over technologies,"

"Then what?" Muta grumbled.

"You may already know this, but…Alfonso have found the location of your main portal,"

"Yes, I've wondered how he found it," Lune inquired.

"It seems…one of you four who rode the river, has a tracking device on them,"

"WHAT?!" Beatrice and Haru explained, while Philionel slightly paled and Selim minded his own business.

"I realized this as when your raft was set from dock, the guards that were chasing had stopped before we had a chance at them and walked off, knowing my brother, he planned on you four escaping,"

"Haru," Lady said, "When did you start wearing an earring?"

"Well, usually I-," Haru suddenly paled, reaching to her right ear, feeling a small square pinned on her ear. She pulled it off with a pinch of pain and stared at a small metal cube, blinking red.

"Haru?" Philionel asked.

"It's me…" Haru glance fearfully up, "I've been the one leading them here,"

* * *

Alfonso grinned at a blinking light on a big map. There before him was a picture of four lakes, in the shape of a cat's paw. A sound of movement could be heard behind him, but he didn't turn around to see behind.

"How are things?" Fran appeared beside him.

"Great, tell the commanders to get the army in position, we move on the morrow, also, Fran," Alfonso said.

"Ye?"

"How would you like to be the one to see if they'll surrender?"

* * *

**AN: Will war happen upon the Cat Kingdom?! Or will the bloodshed not appear on the land of golden cattails?! **  
**None of you thought a war will happen when starting this, did you?**  
**Well keep on reading guys and keep on reviewing!**  
**(I've started on my Xmas story for TCR)**


	14. Chapter 14

After a short war meeting and some information about her transformation, Haru and the others were shown to their rooms. Even though Selim had his own, he wanted to stay with Haru. Jumping unto her bed, Selim turned three times, pawed at the bed, turn three more times and finally laid down. Haru chuckled to herself, as she made note that Selim looked like a fluffy ball when he curled up.

Follow Selim, she got up on the bed, turn three times and curled up next to Selim. Her eyes widened for a moment and her ears flicked, 'now I'm acting like a dog,'

Her mind drifted back to war meeting that happened earlier as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Council," Lune said, in his most commanding voice. In the large circular room, stood the cat council, consisting of advisors, generals, merchant leaders and other people of interest. Some stared at the wolves that stood behind their king.

There was even a strange screen floating in the air, also showing two wolves, one bigger than the other. Some were worried that the cat kingdom had surrendered; others thought the wolves simply give up.

"We have not surrendered, nor have the wolves given up," Lune said, knowing their thoughts. He swept a paw towards the floating screen, "This is Gotzon, Leader of the Wolven rebellion and his second in command, Lady. They have given their word that they will help us in this upcoming attack,"

A burly camo colored cat stood up, "How do we know they aren't just pretending to be on side and just attack when they come here?"

"I can understand your concern, General," Lune replied, he turned slightly and nodded at the four wolves behind him and one walked up, "I hope you all remember Haru when she was here,"

A small gray cat stood from chair, "you don't mean THE Haru, as in the one who saved you? The one your father tried to marry?" the cat squeaked out father when he spoke.

Lune nodded solemnly, "The very one,"

A gasp went through the room. They all knew of Haru, the girl who saved their beloved prince from the clutches of death, who was literally catnapped and was being forced to get married. They knew she was a kind girl and some hoped her for the best when she left, but they were all simply horrified at her new form. Even the stone-faced General had shock written all over.

Another cat stood up, a light blue cat with a darker blue muzzle, wearing big circle glasses that made his eyes look bigger than they were and a tan jacket. He glanced at his king, "May I?"

Lune nodded at the cat, "Of course, Ahmed,"

Ahmed gave a nod of thanks and walked forward. Haru stood stiffly as the blue cat circled her, sometimes grabbing her paw or tail. He bent down and almost made Haru fall over as the strange cat took one of her feet into her hands.

She grimaced a bit, realizing she had been bare feet all this time.

He then motioned her to lean down some so he could get a good look at her face. He gripped her light brown furred face between his paws and stared her down. Haru couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable.

The blue cat sighed and took a step back.

"Council adjourned," Lune said and the room became empty as her, the wolves, Baron, Muta, Lune and Ahmed were the only ones left.

"Wait, that's it?" Haru asked.

Lune simply smiled at her, "While Ahmed was studying you, we continued to talk with Gotzon about preparations. Haru grimaced as she realized while she was paying attention to the strange cat, the meeting was still going on.

"Well?" Baron said, taking a step forward, a step away from Haru.

Ahmed sighed, "This spell is strong, Miss Haru, May I ask, how was the transformation spell was placed on you?"

Haru glanced up, tapping a finger on her chin, "I believe it was…she placed a needle in my heart," the room went deathly silence, only to be broken from a small growl from Muta.

"She did what?" Baron asked his anger clearly in check unlike the large white cat that stood behind him.

"But, if she did that, you should've been changed into a wolf then and there," Beatrice concluded.

"ah, well….at first the liquid was a light purple, then Fran," Ahmed suddenly froze, "dropped this white liquid in, a flash of bright light, and then the vial had five colors swirling around. She said I had seven hours before I would turn,"

"Of course she would use that method," Ahmed cursed under his breath. All ears in the room pricked up at his words.

"Do…do you know Fran?" Lune inquired.

Ahmed glanced at his king, "Of course, sire, We once worked a lab together when some of the kingdoms were more lenient on peace and working together…," the blue cat frowned, "During the time we spent working, she …became crazed,"

"That's an overstatement," Beatrice said under her breath.

"She developed things that I thought we would never be able to accomplish, like electricity and metal arms…," Ahmed said, "during the final months of our work, she and I created a substance on order of another kingdom. I actually didn't know what we were doing, only following Fran's orders as she was the top scientist. It was a transformation spell tha was made into liquid, usually a light purple like Haru subscribed, but when used with another liquid, white as cloud Fran always said, you can change it to make the one who takes it to any creature. When Fran said time, that's how long it usually takes a human to change into a dog or wolf when in their kingdom, that's why she didn't tell you that you were changing into a wolf….and for placing it into your heart…it helps with the change quicker, but more painful,"

Another silence followed Ahmed words as he soon stopped talking. Worried glances were casted at Haru, but she didn't seem to take any notice.

"Is there any way to change her back?" Lune asked.

"Yes…but it's even more painful to revert back and…only Fran knows how," Ahmed said sadly, staring at the ground.

Lune sighed, "You may go now, Ahmed,"

"Thank you, your majesty," he said as he took a low bow and left the room.

"What now?" Muta said.

* * *

Selim snorted in his sleep, waking Haru from her slumber. She gave low yawn and did a small stretch, avoiding hitting the sleeping wolf. Warm light entered the room through a small window. Haru couldn't tell what time it was, since it was always noon in the cat kingdom.

Deciding to go for a walk, Haru quietly tip toed out of her room and into the hall. Not sure where she wanted to go, she went down the hallway, wandering where ever her feet took her. Passing many doors and other hallways, she soon found herself walking down a small corridor that led down. She stopped as she found a small opening, three iron bars covering it. She stood on her tip toes to get a better look inside the room. It was another room with red couches and two occupants.

It was Baron and Muta.

Muta lounged on one of the chairs while the Baron paced the floor.

"You gotta calm down Baron," Muta said.

"How can I, Muta? When Haru was in danger, I couldn't be there for her," The figurine said.

'Wait…,' Haru thought as she continued to watch the scene, 'I still can't get over the fact that this….cat knows me and I don't know him,'

"Neither was I and nor was Lune," Muta said, straightening up from his spot on the chair, "Listen Baron, I heard what that bird brain said to you,"

Baron stopped mid-step in his pacing.

"You gotta calm down….We all know you love her and we do too, but-"

Haru didn't hear anymore as she slowly collapsed on the stairs, her heart beating hard. With one hand clutching on the wall, the other clutching at her heart, Haru stared at the ground.

'Why…why? Why does he Love me?! Why does my heart hurt every time I look at him?' silent tears stream from her eyes, 'why do I feel like this?'

Her eyes, now gleaming with tears, strayed up at the small opening where the two cats were still talking, 'Who are you, Baron? Who are you?'

* * *

**AN: Another chapter is up and war is coming! bah bah bummm...anyways, if you are reading this, do you mind looking at the first chapter? ever since I gave it an update, it has a whole bunch of weird things...and im not sure if its just my computer being weird or something is actually wrong :(**

**so read and review guys :)**

**thanks**


	15. Chapter 15

The next day couldn't come any quicker for Gotzon and Lady. During the war meeting with the cats, they planned to send their own army, whats left of the wolves in the Clan and some wandering dogs that were able to escape from the Capitol, to the cat kingdom via portal.

It's amazing how many would turn up for the call of war, with almost 5,000 answering the call.

Alfonso is going to tear this kingdom apart with his declaration of war; there will be bloodshed between both kingdoms.

Gotzon stared at a map that hung on a wall. A single light bobbed up and down in front of him, casting an eerie glow across the darkened room.

"Why now…," he murmured under his breath, "Oh Alfie, why now?"

"Alfie?"

Gotzon tilted his head to the side to Lady striding up beside him, "an old nickname for my brother, during a time," he went back to stare at the map, "where we were considered the closest of kin,"

"It all changed when you two first heard that you were going to leader," Lady said softly.

"Yes…power consumed him and I wish…there was another way to settle this without shredding blood, but he leaves us with no choice,"

Lady stared at her leader, as the light casts its eerie glare on him. Through its blue light, it made Gotzon look more serious, with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Suddenly, the male wolf jumped up.

"There!"

Lady turned her head to see a single blue dot appear on the map, blinking for a few moments then died out.

"That's…ten kilometers east from here," Lady said.

Gotzon nodded, "Let's hope Alfonso didn't see it….Get the other leaders up, it's time we march,"

Lady gave a single nod and quickly left, leaving Gotzon alone in the room.

Lady soon found three generals, two dark gray timber wolves and a Rhodesian ridgeback talking amongst each other. The ridgeback noticed her entrance, "Lieutenant," she said, "Any news where the portal will turn up?"

"Its ten kilometers east from here, tell the others to be ready to march within the hour," Lady commanded. The three flicked their ears; well the ridgeback wagged her tail, in salute and ran off, spreading the news and the alarm to get ready.

Lady huffed in satisfaction before leaving and headed to the dungeon cells below.

Heaving one of the doors opened, she was welcomed with a warm light. Fenrir's Shadow has been casted out and the dungeons become a better place. The iron doors and walls were taken away to make armor and beds were placed in the once cells. Here is where the sick, disable, and young wolves stayed, a few strong wolves and dogs stayed here to protect them in case Alfonso knew that the Cats had sided with Gotzon's rebellion.

Lady came upon a black and white husky dressed in a nurse's outfit, "Serena,"

The husky turned to see Lady behind her, "Ah, Lady, I heard the army will be soon moving out,"

"Correct," Lady sat down, noticing that even she was sitting down, she still towered over some of the others, "I've come to make sure you have all the supplies you needed, for all of you will be down here for who knows what,"

Serena gave a cocky looking grin, "Don't worry about us, we got enough to last us all a lifetime,"

Lady glance over Serena, watching the other wolves and dogs working together, helping each other. A small pack of wolf pups and a few dog puppies run amok under the older dog's legs, tumbling everywhere. Lady smiled, _this is how we should be, helping each other in peace….not during a time of war…_

The large wolf got, "Goodbye and good luck Serena,"

"I think the good luck should go to you," Serena's voice echoed after Lady as she left.

* * *

Haru numbly fell on her bed; her hands gripped the blanket as strange visions filled her head. Colors blurred in her mind, she could've swore she saw dancing cats, a flash of Baron's face before it disappeared, her mind going blank.

'I…what? What was that? I saw colors and a face…of….I-I can't remember!' Tears brimmed along Haru's eyes, "whats going on with me? First my heart hurts after hearing the Baron, who I believe I never met, says that he loves me and now I can't remember a thing that just happened in my head!"

There was a rustling noise and Haru felt a wet tongue licking the side of her face. She turned to see Selim sitting up and slightly whimpering, "I heard you crying,"

With a small smile on her face, Haru got up rubbing the tears from her eyes, "I-its nothing,"

"Are you sure?" He replied, his head tilted to the side. Haru gave him a scratch behind the ears and he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure and if anything turn up, I'm sure to tell you,"

Selim gave up a small yip in response.

"Actually, Selim, what do you know of Baron and his little Cat Bureau?"

"Errrr," Selim tilted his head around, thinking, "I never heard of them,"

"Oh," Haru looked downcast, but glanced up, "Ya know, Selim, I think you are getting rid of the speech problem of yours,"

"I am?!" His eyes lit up with glee, "Now Gotzon doesn't have to correct me anymores!"

Haru smiled at the wolf, 'he may be getting better, but there's a few slip ups'. Selim nudged Haru's arm and the two curled back on the bed in two little ball-like forms.

* * *

Alfonso stood above his army, watching his wolves among dogs march in their individual platoons. He could feel the presence of the platoon leaders standing behind as he watched. Jericho came beside his king, "Sire…My spies report a cat portal opening within your lands, it was only open for a mere few seconds, maybe to send a spy in, I do not know,"

"Using spies now will be no use to them," Alfonso turned from his spot, the leaders behind him suddenly stood straighter as their King turned his attention on them, one tried not to shake with nervousness, "there must be something else…is my army ready to go?" he asked a small schnauzer wearing a green beret with gold pin.

"Aye sire! Each Platoon contains one thousand strong," The schnauzer replied in a low, Scottish voice.

"And how many Platoons are there?" Alfonso asked, circling the smaller dog, who openly gulped.

"Th-thirty five, sire,"

Alfonso stopped and stared the dog down before giving a snort of contempt, "Good…get to your stations," he growled at the leaders, who scramble and quickly left to get away from their new king's presence. He nodded to his left, gaining Jericho's attention, "Send Fran with a portal stone, its time we send her over,"

"Yes sir," Jericho disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Alfonso alone. He stared over the battlements, a soft wind breeze through his fur as the sun slowly disappeared beyond the horizon, small fires and lights were lit below him, his red eyes glinted dangerously.

"Soon, I will show them what true power is,"

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry, work got really busy, and then the holidays came and then stuff….but do not fret! I'm getting back into the groove!**

**ANYTHINGGOES31: Fran does not have an assistant…. **

**and gosh darn it, i love the friendship between Haru and Selim XD**


	16. Chapter 16

Next morning came slowly for the residents of the Cat Kingdom. Servants rushed through the halls, some carrying scrolls while others carried equipment needed for the upcoming war. King Lune and his advisor watched over the proceedings with careful eyes, one mishap with certain information or weapons in the wrong area can be very problematic. The sounds of construction could be heard from outside the castle walls and if anyone cared to look, they'd see cats quickly building makeshift shelter for their comrade army to come and join them in their battle against the new King of the Dog Kingdom.

With everything going on, Yuki stayed in her room with her kits. She was sad that her children had to face war at such a young age, sure, most of Cat Kingdom haven't seen war in many centuries, but tales that have passed down all have said that seeing war in the eyes of the young ones was a bad experience for them.

Yuki sighed as she held her daughter close to her, "What shall I do when it all goes down?"

"Be with the refugees,"

Yuki looked up to see her husband standing before her, their other child in his arms.

"But.." She wanted to speak, but Lune cut her off.

"No," He walked forward, taking her paw with his free one, "I need you safe, safe with the children and to keep the citizens calm...I've already declared you to be my regent in case..."

Yuki jumped up, almost knocking her daughter out of her arms, "You mustn't talk like that! I know your guards will protect you! And if Baron is at your side, I know he'll never let anything happen to you,"

A small smile crept on his face, "I have no worries about that, but Baron has his mind on something else right now,"

"Haru," Yuki murmured sadly.

"Yeah,"

"What are we going to do with her...,"

Lune glanced out the window as the sun shone, "I'm not sure Yuki, I'm not sure,"

* * *

In the main hall, Baron paced the floor, a gloved hand on his chin as he was deep in thought. Nearby on a table, Muta was stuffing his face with all kinds of  
food the servants were serving him. Baron sighed and turned to his companion, "Could you eat any louder, Muta? I'm trying figure out why Toto is taking so long,"

"Still can't believe you told that bird brain to come here," Muta replied, his mouth full of fish.

"Well, I didn't realize we'll be going to battle," Baron replied solemnly. Muta place the fish he was about to eat down and grew silent. Their silence was broken by aloud horn echoing through the castle, "Its them!"

Feet running could be heard all over the castle as cats poked their heads out the nearest window, some over crowded, just to catch a glimpse of an army that was coming to their aid.

Baron, with Muta behind him, ran out of the main hall, soon finding themselves outside the main gate, watching the approaching forms. Lune and Natori soon joined them by their sides.

"It's almost a scary thought to know that war is upon us," Natori said.

A dark shadow flew around them and besides Baron, landed Toto. He towered slightly over the cats, "Sorry I'm late, I ran into these guys and came with them,"

Two familiar wolves walked forward, the smaller one was about the same size as Toto and the other towered over everyone else.

"Gotzon, Lady," Lune said, "I'm so glad you can make it here. My guards and advisor can show your people to our makeshift quarters from them,"

The two wolves bowed their heads before the cat royalty. Gotzon lifted his head and nodded towards the nearest wolf, who in return gave a small nod, leading the army to where Natori was leading them.

"If only this meeting was for happier times," Gotzon said, "and its only a matter of time before my brother strikes,"

"Of course, but for now, let's enjoy each others company," Lune said, he lifted a paw, gesturing towards the entrance and leading the way.

Baron was silent, watching the proceedings with interest. Muta and Toto had already started going at it when Lune and Gotzon was out of ear shot. Baron turned to follow the two leaders, when he felt a presence beside him. It was Lady, walking in pace with the cat doll. She slightly tilted her head down to see him, "I remember you from our chat through the video box, let me reintroduce myself, I am Lady,"

Baron took his hat off his head and gave a slight bow while still walking, "And I am Baron Humburt Von Gikkingen," he glanced slightly at the large wolf striding besides him, "May I ask you a question?"

Lady's red ears flicked, "Go ahead,"

"I would like to know, how exactly did Haru get to the Wolf Clan?"

"Ah...that..."

"That?"

"Well, you see...it wouldn't happened if Haru hadn't met Gotzon in the first place,"

"What do you mean?"

Lady delved into the story on how Haru had came to be in the Wolf Kingdom, how she had met Gotzon, how she rode on Lady's back, the changing of plans, Haru brining thrown into the dungeon (Baron felt his fur stand on end at that part) and escaping on the boat, "We were going to charge the guards, but they had suddenly stopped and started to leave,"

"That...was a well-told story, Lady,"

"Thank you,"

Lady looked down at the white who was know walking on her other side, during the story telling, he had dropped back with them to listen. Lady could tell he wanted to ask something, but wouldn't speak, "Go on, ask what you want to ask,"

Muta looked surprised for a moment, but it resided, "Well, I had noticed your feet were different then the other dogs," he had stressed out the word dogs, "and your head hair is longer and well, its black while your fur is red, what's up with that?"

Lady chuckled a bit, "Ya know, Haru asked the same question...You see, I was once human,"

Both Baron and Muta almost tripped over their own feet at the news, "I can see Haru relating to you then," Baron said.

* * *

**A/N: Got another one down!**

**This took a bit cuz I switch computers (my old one, well...the screen is no longer connected to one side...) So I got my moms laptop that she really don't use and sadly, there's no Microsoft...so I had to use notepad...Sorry if it looks weird...**


	17. Chapter 17

When Haru came down, with Selim at her heels, the two greeted Gotzon and Lady as they all sat down to enjoy a meal together. Despite feeling happy for seeing familiar faces that had once helped her out, she could feel a somber mood feeling the room, her tail and ears drooping back a bit. Lune, Baron and Gotzon sat on the other end of the long table, talking about plans for battle, while Muta was scarfing down food in the kitchen.

Lady, Selim, and Yuki sat at the other end with Haru.

"Haru," Lady asked, "Where is Philionel and Beatrice?"

Haru placed her fork down and leaned over, "Well, I actually haven't seen them of late,"

"I have," Yuki said with a smile.

"Oh?" Haru and Lady said in unison, while Selim continued to gulp down his soup.

Yuki gave a small nod, "They got married the other day and left for their Honeymoon, its great to see people be happy during times like this,"

Haru's mouth fell open, "They got married? When?"

"During the War Council, they wanted you to be there, but they know for you to be at that meeting was more important," Yuki explained, "Afterwards, they left to go to Hawaii in the human world,"

"Ah, Hawaii...I went there once," Lady said.

"I told them to stay till this war is all over, but they told me they'll be back around tomorrow,"

"I see,"

"Mrs. Yuki?" Selim asked

"Yes?"

"Is there any more soup?"

"Of course," Yuki waved a paw and a servant came to fill Selims bowl.

"Thanks!" He barked happily and dove nose first into his newly filled bowl.

* * *

Lune leant forward, his paws covering his mouth, "We have no idea where and when they'll come...and we cant go to them in case they are already outside our barriers,"

"We caught no sight of the enemy ranks as we came in, but that was then and this is now, I have no idea how or when they have started moving," Gotzon said.

Baron took a sip of his tea, "Gotzon, wasn't a mention of Alfonso using Black arts?"

"Yes,"

"Couldn't he use that to he advantage?"

Gotzon stayed silent for a few moments, "He could, but for all I know, he only has used two spells, Fenrir's Shadow and the Dark Warriors,"

"Dark Warriors?" Lune questioned.

"Yes, they are beings of darkness...of smoke...Alfonso has them to be black wolfs, almost Ninja like to say in your country, they can disappear at a moment's notice and be the deadliest of foes...but,"

"But?" Lune and Baron said at the same time.

"Despite using magic and armies to get his way, I believe that having Fran on his side is much more...deadly," Gotzon explain

* * *

A Multi-brown colored wolf sauntered forward, towards the main gates of the Cat Castle. Her metal paws clinking with each step. As she neared the gate, two green cat guards stopped her in her process.

"Sorry, but the guest army camp is over that way," He said, pointing in almost the opposite way from the castle.

"Oh, I'm not apart of that army,"

It took a few moments for the guards to process her words before spears were pointed at her way.

* * *

Lune was making a side comment to his wife down the table when a guard rushed in.

"Sire!"

"What is it?"

"...it seems an...attendant...from Alfonso's army has come to talk negotiations with you,"

Chairs scraped the floor as all the people at the table suddenly got up at the news, with the exception of Selim who continued to eat, giving everyone a look as they walked past him to get to the main room.

Lune and Baron were the first ones to enter and thought nothing of the brown wolf that sat in the middle of the floor, surrounded by four guards. Gotzon was next, he stopped for a moment as he saw the wolf and growled, "Fran,"

"Fran?" Baron asked, a growl in his throat as he stared down the other wolf, who in returned gave a smirk.

"Hi Fran!" A cheerful voice cried out, everyone looked behind to see Haru with a smile and doing a little wave at the captured wolf. Fran got up and the spears pressed closer to her sides, "Oh come on," Haru chided, "She means no harm,"

The guards eyed her before looking towards their King, who gave a slight nod, and they took up their spears. Fran strode towards Haru, slowly circling her.

"I expected more of a transformation...," Fran sounded sad as she said this.

"That's because I stopped it," Fran tilted her head to see a familiar wolf coming towards.

"Ahh, well isn't it Beatrice...How Ya do it?"

* * *

Philionel was beside the King and the others as Beatrice came towards Fran.

"Philionel! What are you doing here?" Yuki asked

He gave a small smile to the Cat Queen, "Beatrice expected something like this might happened, so we decided to caught our trip a bit shorter then plan,"

"Oh dear,"

* * *

"With wolfs bane," Beatrice replied. Fran's ears perked up.

"Oh ho! What a clever girl you are!" Fran said.

"Perhaps, but not clever enough to clear the hypnosis on Haru,"

Fran gave a toothy grin, "Only I know and trust me, nothing," Fran gave a side look at Gotzon, "nothing can break it besides me,"

* * *

Haru watched the heated exchange between the two she wolves.

'It...It seems that part is true...," she thought as she looked down at her feet, 'I don't understand...I feel like what Fran says it true, while what Beatrice says is false...' Haru glanced up, 'then what about the weird feeling about Baron, Muta? Will Fran explain that?'

* * *

Lune gave a slight cough and Fran glanced his way.

"Ah yes, Cat King," Fran left Haru's side to see Lune, "I've come to tell ya to either surrender or be forced to have loss and bloodshed over your lands,"

Lune took a step forward, "My kingdom shall not surrender to any outside forces that pose harm to my people,"

Fran snickered at his words, "very well...Well, I've come what I needed to see and hear, so off I go,"

"Wait!" Gotzon said.

Fran tilted her head, "what is it now?"

"I must know, why do you side with my brother?"

"Why, you ask?"

Gotzon gave a slight nod.

"I...," Fran stared at Gotzon, her eyes flashing a different color, "want to see the beginning of Ragnarok," and with those words, Fran quickly took out her portal stone, jumping through the red flare and quickly fled, leaving a heavy silence in the room.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ragnarok?"

No one was sure who spoke up after Fran had left, but it left a strange feeling

"Ragnarok, Fate of the Gods, End of the world," Baron spoke up next, filling the strange void.

"But...what does that have to do with our war?" Lune asked, "Ragnarok is Norse, correct? What does that have to do with the Dog Kingdom, for they lie in Germany,"

Baron pondered about this, "This is really all quite sudden, for I believe this battle is something far bigger then we had hope and apart of a bigger plan,"

"But whose is the question? It cant be Fran's, can it? She may be smart, but I doubt she can lead an army to destroy the world," Lady said.

Baron turned to Gotzon, "You had said your brother had used a spell called Fenrir's Shadow, correct?"

"Yes," Gotzon replied.

"Fenrir, in Norse Mythology, is the one who starts Ragnarok, by biting off the hand of Odin, King of the Norse Gods," Baron explained, "Perhaps your brother is the one who is pulling the strings, for he is the one who had started this all, but he could not for all we know,"

"Starting a war, I can believe, but trying to end the war, that I can not," Gotzon said, hanging his head low, "but somehow," he whispered, "I can,"

Silence filled the room again...

Lune slowly departed, claiming he had to tell his council of the recent news. Baron followed, with Yuki behind him. Selim pounced forward, circling Haru. Philionel walked over to join his new wife and friends

"Ragnarok," Haru whispered. The word swirled in her head, she knew what it meant, but somehow...it felt like she knew it much better. It was an odd feeling she had and wasn't sure how to explain it if she told someone. Haru felt a wet nose poking at her hand, it was Selim. She gave a soft smile at the young wolf.

Suddenly, there was a twinge of pain in her head, but she ignored it.

Philionel, along with Beatrice and Lady, were talking with Gotzon, trying to make heads of this mess.

Haru watched them before making up her mind, 'I'm just playing the part of the Damsel in trouble! It's time I actually do something then sit around and wait!' She gave a huff and turned on her heel, leaving the room. Selim gave one look at Gotzon before going to follow Haru. Muta had entered the same door as Haru and Selim left through it. He casted a look at the white and black dog before going towards Gotzon.

"Yo, Gotzon,"

Gotzon lifted his head to meet the large white cat, "Muta, was it?"

"Yep...There's something I've been meaning to ask you,"

"Go ahead," Gotzon replied.

"What's up with the pup? Why exactly would you send a kid on an escape plan?" Muta asked, sitting on the floor.

Gotzon stiffened slightly. Lady turned to glance at Muta, "He's a valued member of our group and very loyal despite his childish tendencies,"

"Its true," Beatrice said, "He was very helpful on our escape trip here,"

"That's not what I mean," Muta said, "What about his parents, I'm not sure they'll be pleased to know their pup is the middle of a war, or a rebellion for that matter,"

"I...," Lady's tail lowered, "always thought his parents were on our side, but thinking about it...I never met or heard of them from Selim," Lady turned her head to look at Gotzon, "Gotzon...When Fran talked about Ragnarok, I was watching you, you didn't look that surprised...You know something, don't you?"

Gotzon stayed silent for a moment, "That I do,"

"If Ya did, then why didn't you say anything when Baron and the King was here?" Muta growled.

"It was because I wasn't sure, there have been...rumors floating around, soft whispers that can be heard amongst the dark, that I first heard about this...and the truth about Selim...,'

* * *

Fran stood in the midst of her new room that resided in the Dog Castle, the lights were off, but there was a swirling of a dark red light filtering throughout the room. In front of her was the source of the red light, in the midst of it, images played and a low voice spoke through. Fran's eye were a bright yellow, glowing brightly amidst the dark. There was a knock on her door, the red light disappeared with a hiss and Fran's eyes changed back to their normal color.

"Come in," she said, sighing.

"D-did I disturb you?" A Shiba appeared as she opened the door, light from the hall brightened the room.

"Not at all, not at ...all," Fran said, "I was just checking up on some things...what does his great kingliness needs me for now?"

The Shiba visibly gulped, "He...just...wanted to you to come to his room and tell him what had happened while you went to the Cat Kingdom,"

"Must I travel alllll the way back out there?" She said, only speaking to herself.

"Um...Yes?" The Shiba replied, a bit confused. Fran gave a soft growl.

"Talking to myself, you can go,"

"um, Goodbye," The Shiba said before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Fran walked over to a small table where her bag laid, her paws were clicking against the stone floor. Taking out a red portal stone, she opened a portal, which she walked through. As the soft red light from the portal disappeared, Fran's room succumbed back into the darkness.

* * *

Haru entered the library that was inside the castle. She actually never been in this part of the castle, she had to ask cats on her way there, getting directions. Both she and Selim gasped in wonder at the size of the library, though Haru wondered how such a large library actually fit when the Castle didn't look that it can hold such a thing on the outside. There were a few cats reading as Haru walked by, Selim had already bounded off to look around.

Haru walked towards a large round desk that seemed to be the center of the Library, "Excuse me," she said as she got closer. A tan cat with large, square glassed that rested on its head, glanced up.

"Can I help you?" He said in a low, bored voice.

"I was just wondering if you had any books on Norse Mythology," Haru explained.

The cat stared at her with a bored expression before turning around and opening a very, very long drawer that held lots of papers with tabs sticking. He glance at her over her shoulder, "Taking by your appearance, you can't read Cat Language, can you?"

Haru shook her head no and the cat gave a long sigh. He took out a small folder and closed the drawer while opening another one. It wasn't as long as the other one, but it still held plenty of folders, "You're in Luck...The books you are looking for have already been translated into Japanese,"

"You guys...translate books?" Haru inquired. The cat closed the drawer before turning back to face Haru.

"Of course, what if we get visiting guests who can't read our language? It's common sense to do so," The tan cat said as he pulled out two papers, one from each folder and hand them to Haru, "Here, this is the official form in case you want to check out and the other is the location of the section you are looking for," The cat stared at Haru as he pulled another piece of paper from underneath his desk, "and here's a map, we've actually have lost a few trying to wonder through the back area's of the library,"

"Back area's?"

"Yup, cat history, cat fairy tails, cat legends, anything about cats is what you see in front, everything else, like human cities, human myths, other kingdoms, are in the back areas...so have fun searching," the cat flicked his glasses down, Haru noted that they made his eyes much larger then they were.

Haru gave her thanks and followed the map to her destination, noticing that what she was looking for, is in the far back on the second floor.

* * *

**A/N: That awkward moment when you don't remember what happened in the latest chapter and as I tried to read on my phone (I got a Fan fiction app) and wonder why I don't see it and check up on it on the computer when I finally get internet access and realize...I didn't upload it yet...so sorry guys XD I've been busy lately (Its mostly work, since Friday is my only day off, I get Wednesday off too, but my other job wants me to work on that day) (and the app is called Codex Reader)**


	19. Chapter 19

Finally reaching the spot where she could find books to learn more about Ragnarok and other things, Haru started her search. Taking glances at the papers in her hand and back at the shelves, she tried to find the right books she needed.

_'Haru,'_

Haru glanced up at the calling of her name, but there was no one there.

"Hello?"

_'Haru, it is here,'_

Fear washed over her and Haru took a few steps away from the aisle when a single book started to glow, pulsing with light. It was a warm light and Haru felt compelled to take the book from its spot. She had a moment of hesitation when the strange voice called her name once more, pulling her closer to the book.

Haru gave a small cough as she pulled out the book from its spot, causing dust to go flying, the books glow had dimmed down back to nothing, "Geez, you would of thought they'll clean these areas once in a while,"

She brushed off the dust off the book she had gotten, realizing it had no title and no author either. Taking a glance to both her sides, keeping an eye out for anyone, Haru opened the book.

There was nothing written inside.

Flipping through the pages, Haru grimaced. There was nothing written here at all! 'How will this help me?!' Haru was about to angrily close the book when flowing black letters started to appear.

'Welcome, Haru,'

"Wha-what?! I knew the Cat Kingdom had magic, but not like this!"

'This is not Cat Magic,'

"Not Cat Magic, then...?"

'I cannot say, but before we shall begin, read this word out loud,'

"Out loud?"

A single word came through, it was a strange word to Haru and she knew she might have trouble with it, "Ut-utgeese?"

Nothing happened, "Utgivelse?" Haru groaned as nothing happened again, "Is this a trick?" The book was silent, Haru sighed as she gave it another go.

"Utgivelse,"

For moment, Haru stood still, her eyes wide. Her world felt like it had just broken in a million pieces, glass shattering everywhere. The book dropped from her hands and Haru fell to her knee's, heaving rapid gasps as pain shot through her body, it reminded her of what happened on the boat, but that thought quickly disappeared as her mind turned black.

* * *

Fran stopped mid-stride, her nose in the air, "I see, she broke through one part,"

"One part of what?" Alfonso asked, still keeping watch over his army, he could see the distance light that was the Cat Castle in the sun light.

"Nothing, just...a plan going off path,"

* * *

Haru blinked as the pain went away. She was in area filled with nothing darkness, she turned around and around, trying to see anything but she could not. She felt fear, but her ears were not drooping.

"Wait," She mumbled to herself. Her hands reached the top of her head, feeling nothing but hair. Her hands drooped down, touching the familiar rounded human ears on the side of her head. She glance down as much as she could at her behind and saw no trace of a tail, "Its gone!"

'The words you said, they were words for releasing a spell, but only one has been able to be removed, the other is much stronger since it deals with the mind,'

Haru turned to see a glowing white cat with a scar running over its right eye, closing it. The eye that was open was a bright yellow.

"So, I'm free of being a wolf?"

'That you are, but I'm sure you'll be turning into a cat soon,'

Haru wanted to do the happy dance at the news, but she knew she should ask questions first, 'Who are you?"

The white cats long tail flicked twice, 'I am one and all, I have many names and I have one name, I go by many forms, you already know me as many do, but you can call me, 'O''

"O?"

O nodded.

"Did you call me to just release my wolf form?"

'No, I have information you seek, but it is little for I cant tell you all,'

"Well go on, tell me,"

O stared at the girl before him before speaking, 'Let me tell you, Fenrir has been reborn, and so has Three brothers. An innocent who dies during this war between Cats and Wolves, that will be the start of Ragnarok,'

"Wait...hold on, Who is Fenrir reborn as? And what's this about three brothers?"

O slowly got up and started to walk away.

"Wait! Hold on! I need more information!" Haru ran after O, but to no avail, for his light had started to dimish and he faded in to the darkness, "I said WAIT!"

* * *

Bright light temporally blinded Haru and she rubbed her eyes. Blinking a few times, she was met with words from a book she was holding. She was still standing in the middle of the book aisle and the words on the book were different.

"Norwegian pepper cookies: Add a two tablespoons of pepper to flour mixture..., ugh," Haru closed the book and put it on the shelf. She stared at the book, 'How do I always get myself in these situations?'

"Haru! Haruuuu!"

Haru heard the familiar voice of Selim coming closer, "Over here!"

Selim soon found her where she was at and was about to speak, but didn't as he gave her a long stare, "Ha-Haru! What happened to you?"

"What do you-," She realized he was staring at her. Her hands went back to her head to feel smaller ears then before and a long, thin, brown tail swishing behind her, "I'm a half cat!"

"You found a way to change back?!" Selim said, a bit excitedly.

"I-," Haru only remember words floating through her head, but wasn't sure how she found the way to break the transformation spell, "I guess so! This is great!"

"Yeah!" Selim barked happily, but then grew grim, "Wait, wait, wait, I came here to find you to tell you something important!"

With hands on her hips, Haru cocked her head to the side, "What is it?"

"The enemy has been spotted!"

"What! No, not now!" Haru gasped. She wanted to run and meet Yuki and the others but she knew she had to look for information containing some idea about three brothers, "Selim...I...I've got to keep looking here till I find what I need,"

"Then I'll help you!"

Haru flashed him a grateful smile, "Thanks,"

Selim stood on his back legs and started to sniff books, wondering which ones were actually helpful. Haru couldn't help but feel happy around the young wolf, he was like a younger brother to her. Giving a small sigh, Haru got back to searching the books hoping, for any information.

* * *

"Wait a minute there, Gotzon, are you actually telling me that..." Muta growled.

"That Alfonso is actually your ADOPTED brother?!" Lady stressed.

"And Selim is your real younger brother?" Beatrice gasped.

Philionel felt faint.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhhhhh Snap. None of ya were expecting that, now where you? (But seriously, if you did see some of that, great job!)**


	20. Chapter 20

"And the truth about Selim..."

"Get on with it," Muta growled.

"Be nice," Lady growled back, the two having a stare down.

"Calm, Lady, he only wants to hear the information I have," Gotzon said, quietly. Lady gave a grunt in response and turned her attention back to Gotzon. Muta gave a low snort as he did the same. Gotzon turned to face the small group that was in front of him, "besides Selim, there something else you should know about my older brother,"

"Alfonso?" Beatrice inquired, "What about him?"

Gotzon sighed and the others tuned their ears to hear every word that comes from his mouth, "You all know Alfonso was the first born pup, but not of the Chiefs," Gotzon paused for a small moment as he heard a sharp intake coming from Philionel, "He was actually the son of an outside wolf, that my father had found abandon in the woods outside our territory. He didn't know my mother was already pregnant with me...so he adopted Alfonso...Though that secret didn't come out until he told me on his death bed...Thus Alfonso not knowing the truth, so then that's why he got so angry when I was announced to be the next chief and not him, when he thought he was the rightful heir for being the first born when it was actually me...That's the part about Alfonso," Gotzon explained, "and for Selim...well, he's the second son of the old chief, he was born shortly after Alfonso took the spot as the High Chief,"

"Wait a minute here, Gotzon, are you actually telling me that...," Muta growled

"That Alfonso is actually your ADOPTED brother?!" Lady stressed.

"And Selim is your real younger brother?" Beatrice gasped.

Philionel felt faint.

Lady grew somber, "and you didn't tell me anything about this, why?"

"It...it was to protect Selim and...,"

A low horn blew in the distance. Silence followed another low horn blew again.

Silenced filled the castle.

Noises suddenly erupted as the news settled in. An Alarm was sounded off, calling for the Cat and Wolf guest army to re-group at the camps and to be ready for war.

Beatrice, along with Philionel, ran to the renovated hospital wing, ready to take on all the wounded.

Gotzon, followed by Lady and Muta, ran to the troops, where King Lune and Baron were already waiting. Baron wanted to look for Haru, but he knew she'll be alright and that the King would need his advice and help.

* * *

Queen Yuki, her kittens, and few cats-in-waiting led the cat citizens who are not able to fight, down into a newly made cavern made to keep large hosts of people during the oncoming battle. Small fires were built and soon gained circles of cat sitting around them, waiting to see the outcome of the battle. Soft mews came from the younger generation, not understanding why they were down there in the cave. Some of the older cats talk amongst themselves, remembering the last war the Cat Kingdom had entered.

* * *

Selim, who was had almost fallen asleep in a comfy chair reading a kittens book, almost fell off the chair when the alarm sounded, his book falling to the floor. Getting back up on his feet, he ran to find Haru, following her sent. He realized, as he got farther and farther from the main part of library, less you can hear.

"Haru! Haruuuu!" He barked.

"Over here!" He heard her reply in the distance. As he turned sharply around a corner of a bookshelf, he halted.

"H-Haru!" He noticed she had smaller ears, a thinner tail, and more rounded paws, resembling a cat, "What happened to you?"

"What do you-" She started to say, but caught the look in Selims eyes. Selim watched her touch her ears, "I'm half cat!" She exclaimed happily. Selim tilted his head in excitement.

"You found a way to change back?"

Haru was about to explain when she titled her head, a confused look on her face as she said, "I guess so! This is great!"

"Yeah!" Selim barked back, "Wait, wait, waiiittt, I came here to tell you something!"

"What is it?"

"The enemy has been spotted!" Selim watched as Haru grew frantic, saying not now and how she needed to find something that might be of importance considering the battle to come, "Then I'll help you!"

Haru flashed him a smile and gave her thanks as the two went to work, looking for a book they need. Though Selim wasn't sure what she to find, but he searched anyways, he always loved helping out friends.

Despite everything going on outside the castle walls, Haru kept on her search, hoping to find answers and something that'll help stop the war.

* * *

Alfonso marched back and forth, glaring at the army behind him. Most were loyal wolves to his cause, the others were just dogs, fearfully following him as their king. The Cat Castle stood in the distance, a low sound of trumpets came from it, but Alfonso ignored it. His goal was there, right there in front of him and he can taste his victory.

'Those cat will never know what hit them,' he thought. His gazed stopped at Fran, who had the most smug look on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked, walking over and taking a seat beside on the patch of ground not covered with golden cat tails. Her eyes flicked over at him and back at the castle.

"Just thinking about how well my experiment is going, almost at its peak it seems,"

"Is that so?" He turned back to face the castle, glowing in the ever afternoon light from the sun. 'It's a pity' he thought, 'we could have done battle in a more fitting time of day if those stupid cats didn't keep it a noon all the time.' Alfonso stood up and gave a slight nod to his second-in-command, who in turn barked out orders.

"1st platoon! Forward! March!"

It had started.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about late delay...I've gotten more hours at work TTwTT I don't have a lot of time anymore...But I finished this chapter! :D**

**ALSO! I got a picture commissioned of Selim and Haru :D I only told him to do Selim and Haru in Cat form...so not much relation to the story :P**

**but here's the link, just get rid of the spaces: doraemonbasil . deviantart art / Commission-Haru-and-Selim-523203046**


	21. Chapter 21

Yuki huddled with her kittens, grateful they had fallen asleep. The roar of battle was dim, but it still echoed through. She gripped her kittens softly as she gazed up, her eyes filled with worry. Her love was up there, most likely battling for their kingdom and her friend was nowhere to be seen, Yuki hoped she was somewhere safe. She felt a soft pat on her right shoulder, it was one of her ladies-in-waiting.

"Do no worry, My Queen, With the Cat's Bureau and the guest army on our side, we'll surely win," She flashed a small smile which Yuki tried to return, but her worry wouldn't let it come up.

* * *

As their leader, Lune should have told them to advance, but he felt an odd chill run down his back and he was unable to say anything. Was it fear keeping him still? He wasn't sure. Lune had never been in battle before and he tried his best coming up with plans. He stood above the two armies, with Baron and Gotzon at his side. He watched as the approaching army appear from beyond a hill, rushing at them.

It was Baron who took charge then, He shouted out orders to the commanders who made their own commands to their platoons. Gotzon followed suit.

The two armies raced at each other, clashing in the middle. The first to go down was a cat, a wolf biting down on its neck. Golden Cattails soon turn red as blood was spilt. Cats, Wolves and Dogs were all fighting. Gotzon and Lady had ran into the fray, searching for Alfonso.

Muta and Baron stood by Lune, making sure that he was protected. Lune winched as he watched five cats pounced on a dog, its whine echoed in his ears. The sounds of death was hard to bear for anyone.

A black clad wolf broke through the Cats defense and ran at the King. Baron was swifter, pulling out his cane and smacking the wolf back, square in the chest. The wolf landed on his feet, heaving a bit from the blow and snarling, its eyes taking a darker gleam. The wolf pounced and Baron braced himself. He got knocked over by the impact, but with his cane up, he pushed at the wolf's neck, keeping its snapping mouth away from his face. Muta rushed in and pushed the wolf off Baron.

"Thanks, Muta," Baron said, getting up to his feet.

"Don't mention," Muta replied, standing to his full height.

The wolf shook its head and snarled at Muta, "Seems like you cats will appear out of nowhere,"

"Indeed," Baron replied.

* * *

Philionel raced into the library, sniffing the air, "Haru! Are you here?!"

"Over here!" Her voice echoed across the empty room. Everyone had already evacuated when the alarms rang. Philionel ran up the stairs and deep into the library, soon finding Haru and Selim surrounded by piles of books.

"Thank goodness you two are safe, the battle has already started!"

Haru gave the cat a grim smile, "So it has,"

"Ha-Haru! You're a cat!" Philionel gasp, realizing the change.

"Yes I am, and don't ask how, I...can't remember...,"

Philionel grimaced, "Very well, but I must take you to safety,"

"Not yet!" Haru almost shouted, "Not yet,"

Philionel's eye widen at her sudden outburst, "Why?"

"I'm...I'm trying to figure this out, about why Ragnarok is happening here, and who these three brothers are," Haru explained.

"Three...Three brothers?" His eyes darted to a weary Selim.

"Yes, Thor, Balder, and Loki, Ragnarok begins when one of these brothers are killed...but it seems like Loki, is actually not a true blood brother and...,"

"Haru...there's something you must know about Gotzon, Alfonso and...Selim,"

"Selim?" Haru's eyes flicked to the white dog whose head perked up at the sound of his name, "What about him?"

"Yea, what about me?" Selim asked, pounding forward.

"Gotzon...just recently told us, Lady, Bea, and the white cat, that...Selim is...his real brother and Alfonso is...actually adopted,"

Both Haru's and Selims mouth fell open, "What?!" and Philionel nodded somberly.

Haru glanced down at her book, "Three brothers... Alfonso is Loki, Gotzon, who was supposed to be Chief, is Thor and Selim..." She looked over at her friend, who was very confused at the news, "is Balder, the younger brother...which means..."

"That he has to die for this to work,"

All three snapped their attention to the side, to see a familiar wolf lumbering toward them.

"Alfonso!" Haru gasped, getting to her feet. Selim whimpered, hiding behind Haru, "How did you.."

"Find you? It was easy sneaking in with everyone in the battle and finding my once prisoner," Alfonso casted a look a Philionel, "running towards somewhere, I suspected he might come and get you, where this young pup can be seen at your side,"

"He's your brother, isn't he? Why must you kill him?" Haru asked, standing protectively over Selim.

Alfonso started to pace around them, circling them like a hungry shark, "...Someone once told me, to earn great power, I must start the end of the world for me to achieve it, to summon a great being to my cause and the only to do that, was to kill the recarnated Balder, Second son Odin...Here's a question for you, Why having supposedly _Norse_ legends, come to the Wolf Clans that reside in Germany?"

Haru wasn't sure, she still didn't get her head around this. She rather be against the old cat king that face this. Though Haru remembered something from a book she read, some of the Norse people had actually migrated to what is now Germany and perhaps maybe, some of their legends were passed down...or so Haru thought.

Alfonso took their silence as their answer, "It hasn't been all explained to me yet, but you see, the Wolf Clan originated from Norway and made their way here, to Germany, uniting with the Dog Kingdom on terms we have our own lands. Some said wolves are actually descendants of Fenrir, the giant wolf,"

"Having a History lesson is great, but...," Philionel cut in, flinching as Alfonso snarled at him.

"I guess I spoke too much, its time for action," Alfonso stared pointedly at them, his shoulders hunched as lowered his head, teeth bared, "Guess I have go through you, Haru, before I get to the pup,"

"No! You can't hurt Haru!" Selim yelped, rushing to stand before Haru. Alfonso smirked before pouncing forward, his mouth wide with sharp, gleaming teeth.

"NO!" Haru pushed Selim away, putting herself in Alfonso path. She screamed in pain and Alfonso bit down, hard on her shoulder, barely missing her neck. Alfonso bit down harder, shaking her within his grip, throwing her against a book shelf. Selim growled and pounced on Alfonso's back, biting his ear.

"Get off Mutt!"

Philionel took action then, jumping at Alfonso's face, claws out. The large wolf gave a yelp of pain as the cat scratched at his face.

Haru blinked wearily as pain shot up arm and back. Darkness threatened to blind her as she started to see stars. She watched her two friends fight back Alfonso. Suddenly a figure appeared.

"F-Fran..?"

"Indeed I am,"

"But how..?" Haru noticed, in her weary state, that the three fighting didn't seem to take notice of Fran standing before her.

"I told that idiot, Blood can break anything...and somehow you already broke one part...I had such high hopes for you, but my plan is still in action,"

"Who...are you?" Haru found herself asking, not sure how that question made it out of her mouth. Darkness appeared, taking over her sight.

Fran lifted a brow at Haru in surprised, but calmed down a bit and smiled at Haru, "Looks like there is hope...," Fran leaned forward and whispered, "Find out for yourself...you might find the truth in some unsuspecting places," and with that, Haru blacked out.


	22. Chapter 22

Lady's ears perked up. Her head whipped side to side. Even though there was screams of pain all around her, one stood out.

'Haru...,' Lady's head turned to face the castle and without a moment of hesitation, she ran. Dodging cats and wolves, she escaped the gruesome battle and into the castle. The stench of blood soon lessened till she can smell only a small amount coming from somewhere. Following her nose, Lady found herself in the library. Sounds of a fight coming from the second floor sent the large she-wolf running again.

Almost sliding into a bookshelf, Lady saw a scene she'll never forget. Philionel and Selim were both attacking Alfonso and weren't doing too bad against him and there was an unconscious Haru slumped against a bookshelf, blood coming from her shoulder. Lady gave loud bark, surprising Philionel and Selim, surprising them enough for Alfonso to shake them off.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the giantess herself," Alfonso growled, knowing he wont be able to take out Selim right now, he slowly backed up. He was outnumbered and outsized with Lady here.

"How did Haru get hurt?" Lady asked, shoulders hunched, staring straight at wolf King.

"Alfonso was going to attack Selim and Haru pushed him out of the way, causing Alfonso to bit down on her shoulder," Philionel said, sneaking behind Lady. Selim only whimpered, crawling towards Haru.

"Humans should mind their own business," Alfonso replied.

"But you were the one to get her into this," Lady said.

"That I did, that I did. I only needed some information from her...and well, its all a trickle down effect from there,"

Lady snarled and jumped at him. The two collided to the ground, Lady pinning Alfonso to the ground, "I'll kill you here now and have this war come to an end,"

"Ending my life wont do much at this point," Alfonso choked out.

"How so?" Lady growled. Alfonso just smiled and relaxed, as he waited for the death. Lady couldn't kill him, he was ready for death and she knew he didn't deserve it. She backed off against her better judgment.

"L-Lady! What are you doing?!" Philionel yelped.

Lady turned her attention to Haru, "Haru needs help,"

A few moments passed as Alfonso decided to get back unto his feet. He shook his head and body, blood splatters appearing on the floor. He retreated away for now, not saying a word. He had gotten lucky, it was a 50/50 chance that Lady would actually kill him, but he knew she wouldn't, knowing it wont be someone like her to kill him.

Selim nudged Haru, her fluttered open for a moment, "Selim, your ok.." she muttered softly.

"Haru," Lady walked up, "We must get you to a doctor immediately,"

"Doctor...Where is Fran?" Haru mumbled, casting a glazed look to one side.

"Fran?" Lady's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"I saw Fran here,"

"I-I didn't see her," Philionel said, "Even when trying to fight with Alfonso, I didn't see her nor smell her here. Perhaps Haru is seeing things due to her pain?"

Haru's eyes fluttered close again and Selim gave a sad whine.

"Come on you two, we must hurry and get her to a Doctor!"

* * *

Muta clawed at the wolf's face as he tried to back up. He gave a low howl of pain before trying to take a big bite out of the large cat. Despite being fat, he was fast for his size. Taking a chance, Baron leapt back into the fray, hitting the wolf square on back with his cane. The wolf's leg couldn't hold out anymore and he collapsed to the ground, "You...you will pay for this..._cat_,"

"I hardly doubt that," Muta scoffed at the fallen warrior.

"Now Muta, he may be our enemy, but you must understand he's following a corrupted leader," Baron said, wiping a smidge of blood off his cane.

A lone howl echoed through the air.

The two didn't realized how far their fight had wondered off too and the two quickly went back to their places besides the King. They were surprised to see as they got back, the once golden field was now red and covered in bodies of both cats, wolves and dogs. The enemy had retreated back to their camp.

"An awful sight that I wish I never seen," Lune whispered.

"War is always horrible," Baron said.

"I do not wish for those down in the caverns to come back up to see this, have food, water and whatever they may need sent down there and have none come up, " Lune said to Natori, who was coming up to the trio.

"At once your majesty and what about the wounded enemy soldiers in the field?"

"Have them gathered and sent to the medic tents, I don't wont more dying on our lands,"

Natori bowed and went off, giving orders to nearby warriors to go and gather anyone still alive out on the field, friend and foe.

"A wise decision, Lune," Baron said.

"I think its kinda stupid helping the enemy," Muta grumbled.

"Its wise and stupid, Muta," Lune replied, "I must look after those who enter my kingdom, good and bad,"

"You have a good heart," Baron said in response.

"Good? or just an idiotic one...I must go see my wife and children to see how they fare," Lune said and walked back towards the castle. He turned back for a moment, "Wolves and cats have reported that there was no sight of Alfonso during the battle," with his last words said, he continued his way. Both Baron and Muta stood still for a moment, staring at the battle ground.

"The Cat Kingdom will take a while to recover from this when its all over," Baron sighed.

"_IF_ they win," Muta said.

"Don't you have faith in your own kind? We even have some wolves on our side,"

"Aye, we do, but I get the feeling that thing is going to happen soon and its not gonna be pretty,"

Baron looked at the sky, its sunny glow had disappeared and clouds started to cover the sky, "I have that feeling to...but right now we must focus on the present, let us see if we can help out in the medical tents,"

"No thanks, today has been enough, I need some food," with a small leap forward, Muta followed the same path Lune had took to the castle. Baron sighed and walked towards the other direction when a shadow came over him. It was Toto. The black bird landed near the cat figurine.

"Baron, I was just flying over the enemy camp when I saw that wolf king you told me about, he looked like had just went through a fight," Toto said.

"Interesting, Lune had told me he was nowhere to be seen at the battle...who could have he been fighting?"

Toto shrugged, "Don't ask me, but he looked pretty worn out,"

"This is news, you should find Lune or Natori and tell them what you saw. I'm off to the medical tents to see if anyone needs my help,"

"Good luck," Toto said, flapping his wings twice before taking off into the air.

* * *

Alfonso entered his camp, catching sight of a black bird flying away, "So, they got eyes in the sky now?"

Jericho appeared by his lords side, "Where did you received your wounds?"

"Just a scuffle with a cat, a pup, and large ex-human,"

"Large ex...you mean Lady? Gotzon's second-in-command?"

"Yes," Alfonso growled, "That girl...Haru...everyone will come to her protection if she needs it, and when she protects a pup, they all protect it,"

"What are you getting at, my Lord?"

"You have a new mission, Jericho, I need you to sneak into the castle...You have to find those around Haru who will protect her the most and bring me back that information, do NOT kill them, understand?"

"Understood," Jericho bowed and disappeared within a puff of smoke. Alfonso huffed and made way to his tent. He was slightly surprised to see Fran there, she raised her head and grinned at him, but it faltered slightly when Alfonso started to growl.

"What are you up to?"

"OH whatever do you mean?" she said in a sing-song voice.

"I overheard them, Haru said she saw you, what did you tell her?"

Fran narrowed hers eyes, slowing getting up, "She awoke that soon?"

"Tell me, why were you there!" Alfonso growled, his voice almost a roar.

"Well...none of this wouldn't have happened if you had not gone and tried to attack the pup before its actually time. YOU were the one to bite Haru! Though, she still can be useful, I suppose," Fran explained.

He gave a loud bark in return, "I have enough of this, all these games, I need my power now! I don't care about some human girl and some stupid pup! I will kill them all if I have too!"

Alfonso found himself pinned to the ground, Fran standing above him, her eyes glowing bright, "Silence your bark, Alfonso. Your time will come, at the exact moment the sun and moon align with the earth shall you kill the pup and you will gain the power you need," Fran got off of him, watching the other wolf get back to his feet, growling at her.

"You never said anything about a solar eclipse,"

"Who said it was?" with that, Fran left the tent, leaving behind an angry and frustrated Alfonso, "Also," her voice spoke from outside the tent, "You should be more careful now that Haru has spilt blood,"


	23. Chapter 23

You!" Natori pointed at a dark grey cat with black wrappings around its paws.

"Yes?" The cat replied slowly.

"What's your name?" The advisor asked.

The cat bowed his head as he replied, "Jericho,"

"Ah, well, Jericho...we need another guard at the medical tents, can you do it?"

Jericho's tail flicked, "of course,"

Natori gave a nod and walked off, trying to find other wandering animals to go and help wherever they could. Jericho wandered off, soon finding himself at the medical tent and would you look at his luck, Haru was in one of many beds, Lady and Selim at her side. He found a wandering nurse and spoke some words to her. She nodded slowly in reply and went to another patient.

"Have you been helped yet?" He asked, walking towards Haru's bed.

"No, we have not yet, please look at her," Lady said, worry in her voice.

"Of course," Jericho replied, he came closer, glancing at the wound on Haru's shoulder, "May I ask _how_ she got this wound?"

Selim fidget in his spot for a moment, but Lady was the one to answer.

"She met Alfonso in the library,"

Jericho's ears perked up, "you say, Alfonso di-,"

"Haru!" Baron appeared at Haru's side, "What happened to her?!" There was a growl in his throat, Jericho noticed.

"She...she tried to protect me as Alfonso tried to attack me," Selim whimpered.

"Alfonso?" Baron calmed a bit down, "Where exactly were you two and what happened as the battle went on?"

Selim went on and told the Baron what had happened at library, Lady filled in how she came into the story. Jericho listened as he tended to Haru. He was finishing wrapping up her shoulder when their story time was over.

"That explains why Alfonso looked beaten when he went back to his camp?"

"How you know that?" Lady asked. "My friend, Toto, the crow. He was scouting the air when he saw the Wolf King,"

"We have eyes in the sky then, very good," Lady replied.

_'The Crow may have to go,'_ Jericho thought, his attention was turned to Haru as her eyes fluttered open.

"Haru!" Selim barked happily when he noticed. Baron tried to help her as she sat up, she gazed him before bringing him into a hug. Selim shut up and glanced away, while Lady smiled. Haru pushed apart and Baron missed the warmth she gave him. Then he stared at her, as she was half-cat now.

"Haru, you're a cat now!

"I know," she smiled, "Baron. I remember,"

Baron blinked, "You remember?"

Haru nodded, "Yes, you, Muta and Toto. I came to bureau looking for help when I first came into trouble with the cat kingdom ...at first,,"

"How...?" Lady gasped. "I...Fran said...Blood will break anything..." Haru mumbled, trying to think. She had already forgotten the pain in her shoulder.

"Fran? Blood?" If there was a chair behind Baron, he would have sat down, "Where did you see Fran?"

Haru was silent for a moment, "In the Library...I think...no, I believe that Fran is behind all of this,"

"Are you sure, Haru? Fran is too much of a ditz to have come up with Ragnarok as a plan," Lady replied.

"In the library...I remember her saying her plan was in motion. ...and...I replied, Who are you? ...I don't even know where that question came from, it's as if my soul or something like that, knows she is not what she seems to be," Haru explained. Jericho flicked his tail again, it seems the group was in a world of their own, forgetting about him, but that was one of his specialty's. _'I'm sure I'm getting more information then I should...but I must know what exactly is going on,'_ he thought, intent on listening to their conversation to the end

"Baron. There is more for you to know." Haru said, "the three brothers...Philionel told me what Gotzon had said,"

Baron frowned, "three brother? What did Gotzon say, I've missed that part,"

"Oh, only Muta was there," Lady said to Haru before turning to Gotzon, "the truth is, Alfonso is Gotzon adopted brother and Selim is his real brother," Baron was surprised and really needed a chair for the surprises that might come in the future. Haru nodded before continuing her explanation. "While in the library, I found something about Ragnarok, three brothers, Thor, Loki, and Balder. The death of the youngest will begin Ragnarok,"

"...then Thor is Gotzon, Alfonso is Loki and Selim is...Balder. .?" Baron said slowly, glancing over at the young wolf who started to play with the grass on the ground.

"Yes," All that info was news to Lady as well, as it was the first she heard of it.

Jericho moved away, outside the medical tent,_ 'there's some thing wrong here...where did she get that information? ...the library, of course..._' he made his way to the library, staying in the shadows to avoid other cats, wolves and dogs that decided to wander inside the castle walls instead of helping or prepare for the next attack. As he entered the library, he followed the lingering scent of Haru's blood to the second floor. He found where she once was, books in stacks, some scattered, torn and beaten from the obvious fight that took there. He stopped in his tracks as he sniffed the air. There was a unfamiliar scent in the air and it disturbed him. It came from a bookshelf, but there was no one there. Jericho frowned, the scent was coming from a single book. He touched it and gave a yelp of pain as it felt like his paw was burning and a blinding light came from the book.

"I didn't think a pup of Shadows could actually find me,"

Jericho growled as he realized the light was evaporating the shadows around him, his cat appearance disappeared and his wolf form took its place. A glowing white cat stood before him.

"Who are you?"

The cats tail flicked, "I'm many things and you would know me if your mind wasn't clouded,"

Jericho calmed down a bit and sat down, "What do you mean?"

The cat shook his head, "you already realized there are many things wrong here...and I must go," the cat walked off, Jericho didn't go after it. As the white cat disappeared, he shadows came back, changing him once again into a cat.

_'I must report back to my king,'_

* * *

The others soon left Haru to sleep. As she started to doze off, a white cat appeared at her side.

Yuki...?

"Oh Haru," the she-cat cried, "this war will destroy everyone,"


	24. Chapter 24

Haru sat up from her bed and tried to console the crying Yuki, "it's going to be ok, Yuki,"

"No...it's not. I saw the battlefield Haru," Haru took Yuki into a one armed hug, remembering the sight she saw for herself. The golden cat tail fields were dyed red. Only for moment did Haru see two cats bringing in a wounded dog solider on a gurney. His wounds were terrible, but she didn't see to what extant as Lady shielded her from the sight.

"Haru...," Yuki whispered, her crying calming down, "No matter who wins, both side will be dealt with disastrous casualties," Haru grimaced, she knew Yuki was right, but also knew that if the Cat Kingdom lost...the world would be lost.

"Yuki. Don't worry, Baron, Lune and Gotzon will win this together,"

Yuki broke apart from her friend, giving her a small smile, "yea...," then a frown came on her face, "who is that?"

Haru turned towards where Yuki was looking, at her window, sat a white cat that had just entered, a scar covered it's left eye. "...O?" The name popped out of Haru.

O strode forward, his face neutral, his yellow eye watching the two, "it's seems you remembered,"

Yuki looked at Haru questionly, "Haru? Do you know this cat?"

"I...," Haru thought hard about the other cat, till a thought struck her, "you...helped me right? To stop being a wolf, right?" O gave a slight nod, while Yuki's eye went wide. The other cat walked up to the bed, his yellow seemed to see through both girls.

"Haru, Yuki, there are shadow forces at work here, though I can't help directly, I can help you understand,"

"Understand?" Yuki asked, "Who are you?"

"I am O to you, one would know me if my beliefs were still here, time has changed and new beings arise," Yuki stared him, not fully comprehending the words he just said. O shook his head.

"Not is the time to explain who I'm fully am. Haru...," O stopped talking as he heard voices outside. Sunlight started to fill the room, "alas, day is arriving," he faced the two, "you two, do not speak of my existence, it's very problematic if those against you find out I am here and not where I should be," he jumped off the bed and headed towards the window. As he stepped unto the ledge, he glanced over his shoulders, "a shadow has infiltrated your friends castle, Haru," with those last words, O disappeared. The door opened as Baron and Lady entered.

"Oh, Mrs. Yuki, I didn't except to see you here," Baron said, a bit surprised.

"Ah...," Yuki said, well, she wasn't sure what to say after the encounter the two had just had. Yuki actually didn't realize the time she had entered Haru's room, she was a bit in a daze of shock, "yes, well, I best get going, my kits should be waking up soon," Giving Haru a small smile, Yuki left the room, leaving Baron and Lady with Haru.

"How are you feeling, Haru?" Lady asked, striding past Baron and towards the bed.

"I'm feeling better actually, though my shoulder is a bit numb," she said, the tip of her mouth turning up in a small smile.

Lady took a look at the bandages on her shoulder. "Well, whoever did it, did a great job wrapping up your shoulder," Lady replied.

"Then we have to find the doctor or nurse who did it and give them our thanks for healing Haru," Baron spoke up, gazing at Haru's shoulder and then a quick glance at herself. Lady noticed it and with a small smile she backed off.

"I have to find Gotzon," she said, leaving the room to those two. Haru glanced up to see Baron watching the closing door. It's been a while since they were truly together, though it almost made her heart break when she remembered the time she saw him again after being in the Wolf Clan and wasn't able to remember him. Her face suddenly went hot when she also remembered over hearing Muta saying that Baron loved her. She looked away when Baron eyes came upon her.

"Haru? Are you alright?" He asked, a bit worried as he noticed her face had turned a bit red.

"Oh!" She turned back to him, smiling, "yes, of course I am! I was thinking!" "Would you care to tell me if it isn't too much trouble," Haru smile froze as she screamed mentally in her head, 'I can't tell him! I mean, I know how he feels, but what if I did tell him and he just brushes it of for some unknown reason! I-i'm a human and he's a creation...,' Haru's smile faltered, 'and if he were to somehow die in this war, I wouldn't be able to see him again,'

"Baron...,"

"Yes?" Haru took a deep breath. "R-remember how when I came back to castle and...and I had forgotten about you?"

"Yes," Baron wasn't sure where she was headed with this.

"Well, ya see that night, I was wandering around the castle, found this set of stairs and I found this small gated opening...and well..., I saw Muta say some...certain words to you,"

Baron's heart thudded in his chest, remembering what Muta had said to him, _'Haru was there?_' His fur covered his blush, "Haru..., I,"

"I love you," Baron stared down at the half cat girl sitting up on her bed, he realized just why her face was red. He gave a small chuckle, he leaned over, touching their foreheads together.

"Ever since we first met, I too must admit, what started as what you called a crush, turned into love," he said, smiling at her. Haru gazed up at Baron, smiling. He brought her into a hug, careful of her wounded shoulder. Haru relaxed in his arms, burying her face in his chest.

"I just wish it was during a more happier time," she sighed. Baron's eye glanced down at the top of her head, his glazing over for a moment, he squeezed her a bit tighter.

"I know," he whispered, placing a hand right between her cat ears.

As they were enjoying the moment, Muta burst into the room, "Chicky! I heard you got hurt...what are you two doing?" Haru was gazing out the window and Baron was sitting on the seat beside the bed, his hand covering his face. Muta raised a brow, he was sure for a moment that he saw the two quickly move when he walked in. '

_'Did I interrupt something here?'_

* * *

**A/N: AAAAHHHHHH they said it!**

**I thought it was the perfect time, but I also think I could have waited, but too late now, and what great timing, Muta.**

**I'm actually not on my computer much anymore, for now, BUT for my phone and iPod, got these (Free) writing apps : For my iPod, the app I got is Draft Pad, but you only get one page on it (I'm writing my next TCR story on it) and for my phone (android) its called Writer, I got six stories up on it :p though, I've only written two so far (this one and another), the rest are just titles.**

**So I suggest any you other writers give them a try, on break from work, bored, or have nothing to do and away from the internet, you can still write :)**


	25. Chapter 25

"When I get my paws on that wolf, he'll wish he was dead!" Muta growled after Haru repeated her story.

Haru chuckled sadly. "Though because of that, I was able to gain...my full mind, I guess you can say,"

Baron leaned back in his chair, hand on his chin as he thought deeply, "That's good, but why would Fran make you forget about the Cat Bureau?"

"Good question,"

The three sat back, trying to figure everything out. "Well," Haru spoke up, "we already know she plays a big part in all this,"

"Indeed," Baron replied, "I wonder..."

"We can't tell what your thinking, Baron," Muta grumbled.

"Of course," Baron replied, sitting up in his chair, "Perhaps Fran made you forget us, in case you would have come back to us to help you. We rescued you from the Cat Kingdom, why not save you from your current situation? Or perhaps, hoping we would be in the dark, waiting at our Bureau for a job while this war rages on?"

"That...sounds like it can be true, I mean, you guys did help out Lune when he got attacked," Haru said.

Muta smiled grimly, "Taught that wolf not to mess with cats,"

Haru chuckled a bit. The three continued talking, hoping for some ideas to pop in their heads. Of course, nothing could help. Haru's mind wandered a bit, realizing she hadn't told Baron about O yet. Getting his attention, she started to talk about how she went into the library to look up Ragnarok. Baron nodded, saying it was a great idea for Haru to try top find out how she could could help in some way. She then went on to the mysterious voice and how she met O who had help her become a cat. Baron and Muta were silent as Haru talked. She stopped where Alfonso came in and started again how O appeared just before Baron walked in.

Baron leaned back into his chair, "a white cat with glowing eyes that goes by the name of O...what did he say again?"

"'I am one and all, I have many names and I have one name, I go by many forms, you already know me as many do, but you can call me, O'"

With a gloved hand on his chin, Baron thought what this mysterious cat was talking about, "'I am one and all...and that we already know him, hmm,"

Muta shook his head as he shrugged, "Yeah, don't ask me, I hate riddles,"

"and that word you said, was Utgivelse, correct?" Baron asked, "If I am remembering correctly, I believe that word is Norwegian for Release,"

Haru's brow rose, "you know Norwegian?

Baron smiled, "well, when one has a lot of time on their hands like my self, it doesn't hurt to learn new languages, never know when a job would take me,"

"Of course,"

Baron went back to being serious, "and he said a _shadow_ has infiltrated our castle...dire news indeed...I suspect this O to be someone important in all of this,"

"No duh," Muta muttered.

"I was only making a statement, Muta," Baron.

Muta shrugged, "before we get into more of this, I think we should tell Lune about this shadow,"

"Indeed,"

Haru wrung her hands together, "and if you can just keep O a secret for just a little bit longer, that'll be great,"

"A secret?! This O-," Muta started to screech, but Baron laid a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"If that is what you wished, Haru, then we'll keep it a secret for now,"

Haru shot him a grateful smile, which he returned before turning back to Muta, "Come on, Muta, let's go see how Lune is holding up. I'll see you later, Haru," she gave a small wave as the two left the room. Her arm slowly returned to her side as the door, closed, leaving her alone in the room. She gave a sigh as She laid back down on her bed.

* * *

Jericho stalked the halls, still in his cat form. He was walking around, trying to find an abandoned room to stay in. It wasn't an easy task, that's for sure. Luckily, there weren't many cats, dogs, or wolves in the halls that would notice him. He was more weary of the wolves though, wondering if some had met him and would remembered his smell. He soon found an empty hallway with spare rooms of storage. He entered one, taking note of the contents of said room. Making sure the door was locked behind him, He changed back to his real form. Jericho pulled out a small rob from beneath his clothes. As he placed it on the ground, he nudged it with his nose. Something red started to swirl from within, then projected out. Alfonso's face appeared.

"I was wondering when you'll report back,"

"Sir," Jericho started, but he glanced down for a moment, suddenly remembering what the white cat said to him.

Alfonso cocked his head, "What?" he said in a low tone.

Jericho glanced up, "What are we doing?"

Alfonso blinked, but his gaze harden on the other wolf, "What do you mean?"

"I...seen some things here, telling me...things...and you never tell me anything. I've never doubted you, always followed you in trust, but some...things may have come to light...,"

"What things?"

"You tell me,"

Alfonso stood up straighter, glaring at the other, "You are nothing more then my servant, Jericho-,"

"I was once your second-in-command! Ever since Fran came here, our simple clan has been involved with technology mixed with magic, and now we are at war, just because you want to get rid of the cats or what I hear about _Ragnarok_ actually true?"

"I won't lie, Ragnarok is true, but there is more to it, you wouldn't understand,"

"Like how Fran might just be your puppeteer?"

Silence followed as Alfonso glared at Jericho, anger rising up in him, "how," he started out slowly, "dare you say that, you...you abomination,"

Jericho's ears flatten against his head, "It seems your more of the monster then I am, forcing your _citizens _to follow you into war,"

Alfonso somehow kept his anger in check, "Well, some are willing to follow me, like you were, once, when you volunteer to do one of Fran's experiments. Though, now...I will tell the others you fled the King's Army, as you were oh so greatly afraid of the cats...and that if anyone see's you here again, you would be killed on the spot," The light flashed before going off, the orb cracking in two.

Jericho stared at the broken orb, it felt like a weight was taken off him, but there was something else. He was part of Fran's experiments? and he can never return home while this war rages on...he laid down and closed his eyes shut, wondering how Haru went through this after being force to turn into a wolf herself.

He was no longer allied with the Wolf Army under Alfonso watch. He knew there was someone here would, most likely...well, hopefully listen to him and he knew where to find her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone and their patience. I'm sorry you had to wait this long for a new chapter, I've been in a non-inspired mood to write...My work lost some employees, so i'm working more hours..So I've been busy...and also the fact that for some reason, my laptop was chosen to be used by my sister for her homework...so every time I wanted to use it, she needed it :{**

**Well, I will get to writing now :) I feel like writing now :P**

**ALSO! Since its been awhile since I started this chapter, I might've been lost, as I had to go back in the story to check up on some things...like Jericho was gonna be in his wolf form, but as I re-check, he was back into his cat form, so I had to change that up. So if anything confuses you, I've might have been confused myself...and to a comment I once read, Yeah. I guess I didn't write O as well as I thought I did, but he plays a part in this, as all the characters.**

**soooo R&amp;R and enjoys**


	26. Chapter 26

Haru laid back on her bed happy. She finally confessed her love to Baron, as clichéd as it sounds, it was a happy event, even though it was interrupted by Muta. Though her mind wonder back to the talk the three of them had about O.

O was a mysterious being indeed. He only appeared to her twice and has said a few things to her. Perhaps...just maybe, he could be the key to stopping Ragnarok, Haru thought, but shook it off, no, if he was, wouldn't he been able to tell me about it without cryptic riddles? Haru sighed as she stared out window. The day had gone by in blink as she talked with her friends and it was literally this morning that O once again appeared.

Haru's stomach rumbled, realizing she didn't eat much today. She didn't want to bother anyone, so she hopped off the bed, careful of her shoulder and headed towards the kitchens. No one was around when she headed out. Luckily for her, she remembered where the kitchens were and made haste towards it. Her footsteps echoed in the empty hallway.

Yummy smells wafted through the air as she got closer to the kitchen, her stomach rumbling even more. Only one Cat chef stood in the kitchen, making something on the stove. The others were most likely helping out somewhere else. Taking a breath, Haru walked in.

"Hello," she spoke up. The chef didn't turn to her, only continuing to stir whatever was in the pot before him.

"Ye? Whadda you want?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Ah, well, I was hoping you might have something spare for me to eat. I've missed a few meals while getting my shoulder fixed up," Haru explained, rolling her stiff shoulder once. Flinching as pain shot through her shoulder.

The chef continued to stir, but was able to use a free hand to point to the other side of the room, "There's a basket of leftover bread other there, take some, but not all. Need to make use of everything to feed the soldiers,"

Haru nodded her thanks, but realized he still didn't look at her, "Thanks,"

She made her way to the basket, noticing a few loaves of bread were already broken into. She took those, not wanting them to go to waste. After getting what she needed, she hurried back to her room.

Eating the bread her way back, she couldn't believe how good the bread had tasted. Was it because she was starving or some secret bread recipe made by the cats? Either way, she didn't care though, as it was filling her rumbling stomach. Haru arrived back at her door, stuffing her free hand with her leftover bread so she could open the door. She almost dropped her bread as she gasped. On her bed, was a cat. She wasn't sure of the fur color, as there were no lights on.

Before she decided to run, she realized it was her Nurse Cat who had bandaged up her shoulder, "You scared me," she spoke up, warily. Despite being someone who help her, she was still wary of strangers, "What are you doing here...?"

"Sorry to intrude," the cat had said. Haru realized he was staring out her window and has yet to look at her, "I thought you would be here...when I found you gone, I figured you would be back, so I waited,"

"Of course," Haru nodded, walking over to sit on the other side of her bed, "Is there something you need?"

This time the cat turned his head, watching Haru a few seconds, "I...," he stared into her brown eyes, "I believe you to be the only one who...I can trust...the last thing I can, perhaps, confide in,"

Haru tilted her head at him, "What do you mean?"

The cat jumped off the bed, rounded it and walked towards the door. He turned to face Haru, as he did, his shadow warped around him. His cat appearance disappeared as a wolf in black clothing stood in its place. Haru gasped, realizing who stood before her.

"J-J-Jericho?!" She screeched, jumping to her feet in fear, 'That's what O meant by a shadow infiltrating the castle! Alfonso's right hand man, Jericho! He...he can turn into shadows...?' Haru went on the defensive, her last way out is through the window, a few stories up.

"What do you want?" Haru asked, she could scream, but she wasn't sure how fast Jericho was. Said wolf sighed as he sat down, tail curled around his rear and ears flattened against his head. Haru loosened her stance a bit at his appearance, but didn't let up all the way. They continued the stare down till Jericho once again spoke up.

"As you already know, I am Jericho, once right paw to his...highness, Alfonso," Jericho gave a slight cough at the other wolf's name, "I am...well, it now seems I am a traitor to the Dog Kingdom,"

"Traitor?" Haru asked, a bit worried for the wolf.

"I found, perhaps figured is the better term, and called Alfonso a monster," Jericho replied.

"Thats an overstatement," Haru grimaced, Jericho nodded.

"Indeed," A few moments of silence followed, "I have decided to...come to you, Ms. Haru, to...," Jericho hung his head down for a moment before staring at Haru again, "tell you what I know,"

"What _do_ you know?" She asked inquisitively.

"Some things, about all this Ragnarok business, some army movements, though those might have changed by now and some things about Alfonso and Fran,"

Haru's ears perked up and she started to pace back and forth, "If what you say is true and that you are willing to give up that information...It be perfect for the Cat Kingdom to use! It could also help us figure out why Alfonso wants Ragnarok to happen!" Haru was glad to see something else go right, "But is there a catch?" She glanced over to Jericho, whose tail started to wag slowly, his ears slightly up.

"Well, I would not give this information freely, as I am now a neutral party to this war,"

"Neutral?! You were once going along with the Alfonso's plan, somehow turned traitor and now trying to sell me the info? Doesn't sound Neutral to me," Haru huffed, hands on her hips.

Ears flattened back, Jericho replied, "I guess your right...this has been a lot of...thinking...I suppose I have done...I usually just follow orders without question, that is...till you came to the Wolf Clan,"

Haru crossed her arms, "hmph, yeah...so...what do you want in return?"

"Let me pledge my allegiance to you,"

If Haru was drinking something, it would've come spilling out of her mouth, "Allegiance? To me? Why me?" She sputtered. Jericho stood up and walked over to her, circling her.

"You have some gift...or air...or something that you give off, it makes you seem...reliable, brave, trustworthy. Something about you that makes people come to your aid, like your first visit...or adventure to the Cat Kingdom and lets not forget about your time in the Wolf Clan. You helped set off a revolution, I supposed. Set things in motion, people rally around you. If it wasn't for you in the dungeon, then Philionel fellow probably would have never escape with Beatrice's help alone," Jericho stopped beside Haru, glancing at the door, "I wonder if I'm explaining it right,"

"I think I get what you mean," Haru smiled, "I...guess I would accept your loyalty, but wouldn't the Cat King be a better choice?"

Jericho shook his head, "He has a part to play in all of this, but its not as big as yours,"

Haru stared wide-eyed at him, "What do you mean?"

Jericho stared at her as well, "Alfonso knows that people will come and protect you at any cost; you are also currently in the way of his plans...He plans to kill you, Ms. Haru,"

Haru turned her head away from the wolf and his gaze, she stared wide-eyed down at the floor, "I-I see," fear filled her, "I always get into trouble," she murmured under her breath. She glanced back at Jericho, "So...do we have to do a blood pledge or something for your loyalty thing?"

Jericho shook his head, "nothing quite that serious, I have my own pledge to do, so if you would just listen and repeat some words I when I tell you too...,"

**A/N: Yeaaaa...New Ally! Sorry is not much**

**UPDATE 10/16: Ok, I updated this, sorry for the wait...I had it done...I was waiting for a beta to go through...it never came back edited...so...here you guys go...ENJOY MY WONDERFUL READERS**


	27. Chapter 27

With her hand on her heart, Haru finished the last part of Jericho's pledge. It was kinda odd saying it and becoming friends, or a least comrades with someone who was once your enemy. Haru wondered how Baron would take this. '_He probably won't be happy about it, but he can deal with it,' _she chuckled to herself.

Jericho lifted his head, "Something funny?"

"I was just thinking of something," she replied, "anyways, what do you have to tell me?"

Jericho sat on his hunches, "At first, I thought this was just a simple plan, becoming King...but it's bigger. After Fran came into the picture, everything change. It was like she was.._whispering_...ideas in his ear,"

Haru sat down on her bed, listening intently.

"You probably already know about Gotzon actually being chosen to be Chief," Haru nodded, "The thing was...Alfonso approved of it,"

"Wait what, I thought…,"

"That the two actually fought over to be Chief? No, that was a lie Alfonso made….I saw her, Fran. After the old Chief said Gotzon was to be next in line, she said something to him...I don't know what, but next thing everyone knew, Alfonso told the Chief that Gotzon attacked him...of course no one can back it up, but it was his word against the other. With his paws tied behind his back, the Chief made Alfonso Chief and soon after he died, Alfonso rose up to the occasion," Jericho explained, "Even keeping Selim a secret too,"

"I-I see, what else is there?" Haru asked, she was never one for history, but all this was pretty interesting and helpful to her.

"As Alfonso became Chief, Fran became the head scientist, twisting our little world with human technology which should be impossible," Jericho decided to hop on the bed beside Haru, "She decided to experiments, which I found out, I was one of them," Haru gasped, "Yeah, I know…"

'_How terrible_,' Haru thought, '_I know what's it like to be an...experiment,_' she grimaced at the word.

"I won't go into details, because I don't really remember….," Jericho smiled sadly, "anyways, I remember during that time, Alfonso had started up his forces. So did Gotzon, he had plan to rebel against his brother. There had been word about a big war, even before you came. Only whispers about...Ragnarok. Alfonso and Fran were cooking something up together, and well, it's not good as you can see,"

"Weren't you like, Alfonso's right hand ma-wolf?"

"I thought so, but there were many things that even he would have kept secret from me…," Jericho said sadly, but shook it off, "Anyways, when Gotzon was on his way back from making a peace treaty, he met you and you set everything in motion,"

"Great," Haru mumbled, she always got herself into these things.

"Gotzon probably should've sewed his mouth shut instead of speaking...but Alfonso has ways of making wolves speaks," Haru shuddered at the thought, remembering the prison she was sent to, "Hearing that Gotzon had met the famous Haru, the human girl to make it to the Cat Kingdom and was able to leave, he had hopes you would know how to get there,"

"But I didn't, since I was basically catnapped," Haru replied.

"Indeed," Jericho nodded, "but he always have a back-up. He knew that there was a wolf planning to break the cat from the dungeon out and with you also down there, Gotzon was surely to aid in her plan,"

"A-and Fran?"

"I'm sure she put her input on how to treat you, mostly the experiment part, but it was Alfonso idea to place a tracker on you,"

Haru frowned, it was their fault for all this, but dread filled the pit of her stomach, it was still her fault. She had to escape and warn the cats, only to lead the Alfonso right to them. She thought about this all before, but it was hitting her hard right now.

"I would say don't take it hard on yourself, but...I believe it would help you...go forward," He mumbled. Haru smiled, she appreciated what he was trying to do.

"Now, what about Ragnarok?"

"I-i've heard only bits of this plan, I'm not really sure how it all started," Jericho explained again, "All I know...Fran is behind this idea of destroying the world..I...seen her eyes changed colors once...I think she is not what she seems to be,"

"I understand what you mean...I think she has some sort of magical power in her," Haru spoke up.

"Exactly, but...I think she is a different entity from us,"

"What…,"

* * *

Baron sat in a red plush chair in a common, deep in thought. He was thinking back to what Haru had said, about this mysterious O. _Who is he and what does he want? How does he fit in all this?_ These questions filled the cat figurines head.

He pushed the questions to the back of his mind and thought about Haru, '_I love you,' _a small smile grew on his face. He couldn't believe that his own feelings would be reciprocated. He didn't hear the flap of wings as he continued to think about the human girl.

"Something good happened with Haru?" Toto teased as he landed beside Baron, noticing his flinch.

"Well," Baron replied, "Got some bits of information from her...and she's healing quite well from her attack,"

"Oh?" Toto tilted his head. Baron's voice...was off for some reason. Maybe..something REALLY good happened with Haru. Toto smiled to himself, he won't push for now...perhaps later.

"Indeed and what about you? Found out anything?" Baron inquired.

"Not much, Alfonso's army hadn't move much when I last checked...but I'm sure they are on to me as I got clipped by something," Toto replied.

"Something?"

"Like a rock or something...someone threw something at me and I got hit, no harm though, but I did turn around,"

"Oh dear, are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I stopped by the Nurse's tent outside,"

Baron nodded, "Very good,"

Muta sauntered in, holding a bowl of cookies, munching on a few of them, "what's that chicken doing here?" he said, crumbs falling from his mouth.

"Geez, can't you keep you mouth shut, you bowling ball?" Toto replied.

Muta stopped mid-chew, "Bowling...ball?" He growled angry, "At least I'm not a bird brain!"

Baron sighed, relaxing into his chair. Despite what had been going on, it was nice to hear the two's fighting once again.

* * *

From outside his tent, Alfonso heard a lone howl. Getting up from his spot, he walked outside the leathery flaps of his tent. In front of the opening sat Fran, staring at the dark sky, the moon was full.

"What is it?" he asked, walking around her. He stopped for a moment, startled at the bright yellow colors of her eyes.

"It's about time to rock this kingdom to it's core," she grinned at him.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. Thanks again for reading and putting up with the wait. Hope this chapter does the story good *smiles nervously* well...we're getting to the final event..woo.. XD**


	28. Chapter 28

_'Lunar Eclipse. When the Moon passes directly behind the Earth into its shadow, this happens when the Sun, Earth and Moon line directly up. A Lunar Eclipse. The powers of Darkness are heightened at this point, where the moon is engulfed by the Earth's shadow._

_The Moon turns red as blood, shining brightly in the dark sky. Most think it's a wonderful thing of nature, but it's coming...can mean the end….turning into a wolfish color of yellow._

_Prophecy foretold, but lost through time. Fenrir will rise once blood of one brother falls. Dead or alive, the story shall go. Through the whirlpool of evil, good can shine through, breaking the darkness._

_Too many variables have been put in motion by things against the darkness, changing it's course. Thing's that could've been are no more as the New King of the Dog Kingdom rages War upon the Cat Kingdom._

_Alfonso has made his move, placing his pawns in the correct spaces with Fran watching his every move, whispering things in his ear. Lune tries to counteract the best he could, moving where he needs to move with the help of Baron.'_

* * *

Lune sat on his throne, head in his paw. He was on edge, just like everyone else. He recently sent food down to his citizens below, waiting for this war to end. Lune went along the servants to see how everyone was doing, including his wife and kits.

The two were excited to see their father once more. They ran to him, giving him a hug. Lune scooped them up and walked over to his wife. Yuki had recently left the kits in care of an elder cat to go and talked to Haru. Lune was apprehensive about her going to see her friend without any guards, for their could be enemies walking amongst them.

A few civilians walked up to them, wondering how the war was going. Lune gave them simple answers, they were on the drawback, the wolves have called a retreat for now. That was all. He dreaded to answer if someone had asked about the casualties, luckily no one did.

After a while, he left making sure everyone was alright and he retreated back to the throne room. He needed some alone time and the throne room was just the place. His bedroom could have been fine, but servants can easily knock on his door. The throne room, the place where most have to be invited in.

Noises from the outside filled the room as Lune sat and thought, '_What am I going to do now? I never been in war before...I learnt about battle plans...but to actually use them?_' He sighed, leaning back on the throne, face in his paw, "what am I to do?" he said, mumbling.

"Hey there babe, heard there was a war going on?"

* * *

King Phoebus, the Ex Cat King, lazed around in his new home. After giving Lune the crown and kingdom, he retired to the south, where The sun was always shining and was by the edge of the Cat Paw Lake. Natori had decided to stay with Lune for a little bit more, before retiring himself.

Phoebus was currently lounging on his deck, sun bathing, when there was rustling from the Cattail field. With a single eye opened, he watched as a messenger cat rushed through the field, breathing heavily. The Ex-King grumbled, closed his eye and snuggled deeper in his hammock.

"Y-your Highness," The cat stuttered.

Phoebus grumbled once again before taking a look at the cat before him. He was a slim cat with brown fur and white stripes with light brown eyes. With a bag wrapped around his shoulder, he was gripping the straps a bit too hard.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I have a letter for you...and some news,"

The Ex-King waved a paw for the cat to come closer, who did. The messenger passed a letter to the Ex cat King, who just placed it on his chest, planning on reading it later after his cat nap. The Messenger Cat stood there, waiting for some command for him to continue.

The Ex cat King sighed and waved a paw, waiting for the other cat to tell him the news.

"Well, your highness. The Cat Kingdom is at war,"

Phoebus made a strange noise as his eyes went wide, "War? With who?"

"The Dog Kingdom," was the reply.

Phoebus huffed, "of course, war with our natural enemy, those mangy mutts. I can see us winning no problem, with Fredrickson leading them...yeah, we can totally win this war, babe,"

"...about that…"

Phoebus leaned up from his hammock, staring intently at the messenger cat, "about what, babe?"

"The...Dog King, King Fredrickson,...was uh...overthrown,"

"WHAT?!"

"And in his place, Wolf Chief, Alfonso, took the crown….and then wage war on us immediately,"

Phoebus leaned back into his hammock, "you are dismissed,"

The cat bowed and left immediately. Phoebus took the letter, opened it and read it's contents.

* * *

_'Dear Cat King, or shall I call you the Ex-Cat King?_

_None the less, your highness, you are needed at the Castle._

_The Messenger Cat probably have told you the news, on what is happening here._

_War is raging upon your Kingdom and I am sure you might've seen one battle within your lifetime._

_You can probably understand the toll it is taking upon your son._

_His first war, his first event as King._

_And I believe he could use some insight from you, Ex-King, his father._

_I hope you do come and help out you son during your Kingdom's time of need,_

_~Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen'_

* * *

The Ex-Cat King read aloud the letter he received to his son, who sat before him. Lune sighed, truthfully, he did not wanted his father's help, but it's true. Baron always seems to know when certain things need to come to the light.

"Well, thank you for coming father," Lune said, a small smile playing on his lips.

Phoebus smiled smugly, "No problem babe...despite my...earlier disputes...I'm always willing to lend an able paw to my kid,"

Lune slumped into the throne, "Father...tell me, how do you do it? How can I win this war?"

Phoebus walked up the few steps and laid a paw on his son's forehead, "First, don't slump on the throne. That's rude, babe. Second, I guess it time to show the King's chamber...could be something in there to help you out,"


	29. Chapter 29

Lune followed his father, astonished at what he saw. Pressing a secret button on the throne, a door opened right behind it. Revealing a long hallway.

"Come on, Son," Phoebus said, starting his way through the door. Lune followed hesitantly. There was a resounding click as the door closed, becoming once again one with the wall.

"Your Highness, I….Your Highness?" Natori had just walked into the room looking for his King. On his right arm was a stack of papers; reports for the King to look over, "guess he left,"

Dim torches lit the way and his father seemed bigger than ever as he walked in front of Lune. There was a small flight of stairs the two had to go down and were soon greeted by a large wooden door with a golden eye symbol carved on it. The Ex-King placed his paw on the side of the wall, there was clicking sound.

"Your turn, Kid,"

"Wh-what?" Lune was confused on what is going on.

"Here, place your paw here,"

Lune followed his father's instructions, placing his paw on the wall. There was sharp prick.

"Ouch," Lune hissed, pulling his paw away quickly, shaking it, "what was that, father?"

"It was testing your blood,"

"My what?!"

"Blood. It was testing your blood to see if you were actually of royal bloodlines,"

Lune rubbed his paw, grimacing. There was a click and the door opened. There was a bright light. The King's eyes soon adjusted to the light and gaped what he saw.

It was like a museum, all sorts of items were on display. There was a giant ball on display, a familiar yellow gown, and other cat items. Some were quite strange. A mirror with strange lettering on it's border, three large, different colored eggs with a note beneath them saying that they were dragon eggs, and a normal looking human bed.

"What is this place?" Lune inquired.

"This is the King's room, here you would find all sort of items from all over. Some are just plain items like that bill ball of yarn. Our forefathers made that. There are some things of the magical sort. That bed over there? It's a transportation vehicle to Slumberland...or that mirror, which can show you your deepest desires," his father explained.

Lune couldn't help but wonder, how is this place kept hidden with such wonders within it. Perhaps something in here can definitely help out with the war.

"What item in here can help me?" Lune inquired. His father only replied with a merph noise and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Don't know...even I haven't been to every inch of this place...way too big for my attention,"

Lune groaned, 'great…'

* * *

Baron entered his room. He and Muta separated, the other headed towards the kitchens. How that cat can eat was a mystery to the Cat figurine. Even hearing how the same cat ate every fish in the lake still astonished him to this day.

Shaking his head, Baron sat down in his chair and picked up the book that laid beside it. With the feathered pen that was on the small table beside him, he wrote down all that has happened. You can say he was writing the history of this war between cats, dogs and wolves….with the mystical powers of the Norse that are somehow involved with the wolves.

He wrote on how it all started, Haru meeting Gotzon in the alley [told to him by said people].

Baron placed the pen in the middle of the book, closing it. There was much to process if he wanted most of it down...he heard whispers and murmured in the halls from warriors saying this war might go on for a long time. Baron knew it wouldn't...it was something in the air, he supposed. The anticipation of the climax is coming nearer.

He leaned back into the chair, wondering how exactly it will all play at in the end. Alfonso surely will be making the first move...but what of Fran? What exactly does she have in this?

It has become quite clear to the Cat figurine that she is the true mastermind, but why.

"Why indeed," he murmured, closing his eyes for a second, imaging Haru standing in front of him, smiling. His eyes opened again, the image disappearing, "I need to find out more,"

_If I'm to help Haru…_

With that thought in his head, he went to the now abandoned library to read more on Ragnarok and the legend of the three brothers.

* * *

Muta almost reached the kitchen when a familiar red wolf walked out.

"Lady,"

"Muta,"

"Funny meeting you here, thought you'll be at some war council,"

"I could say the same for you, but what I hear from the crow is that you always visit the kitchens regularly,"

"The bird better keep his beak outta my business," Muta hissed.

"You two seem like great friends," Lady replied.

"**FRIENDS?!** That freaking bird brain ain't no friend of mine! He's a...a….bird brain!" Muta growled. Lady just smiled and nodded.

"Of course….Well, I must be off….have you seen Selim, by the why? He ran off and I couldn't find him,"

Muta shrugged, "Sorry, haven't seen the pup in a while actually...ever since he and Haru came to the infirmary was the last time I saw him,"

"Thanks," was her last words to the white cat before she left. Muta watched her disappear over his shoulder before he went into the kitchen. Not particularly greeted by the only chef in there, Muta made his way to the pantry and started to raid it.

* * *

Haru left her room with Jericho right beside her. She had to tell someone about him before another wolf spot him and mistake him for a spy...which technically he was..till he came over to Haru's side. Jericho was had a lot of use to her, leading Haru to where Gotzon was just by scent.

The girl started to twiddle her fingers in nervousness, sure, she just met him and shouldn't trust him off the bat...but there was something about him, that just changed. She remembered he was a pretty stoic and mysterious wolf when she caught a glance of him. Now...he seemed friendlier...but that's probably to her trust and only her.

He had told her before they left the room that he didn't care if the others didn't believe him, he only needed Haru to trust him.

Which she did.

* * *

**A/N: There's actually a lil hint to my x-mas story i'm writing for TCR...the King's room Idea actually came from that story as well**


	30. Chapter 30

Selim wandered through the halls. He needed to get away from Lady, her overprotective glances made him nervous. The young pup was grateful for them, but it was too much. Too many whispers behind his back. He understood some bits, the parts where Alfonso is trying to kill him to bring the end of the world.

It was a hard idea to shallow for Selim.

'Whyyy meee?' he would whine in his head. Selim wanted to go back home, back to a time where everything was peaceful...a time before Haru came.

He shook his head, 'Haru is my friend...though this probably would have happened even if Gotzon never met her,'

Glancing over his shoulder, Lady had stopped to talk to a fellow wolf. Taking his chance, he bounded off. Almost crashing into a tom cat carrying towels. He felt kinda bad for leaving Lady like that, especially when he might be hunted down by the enemy, but he just don't care anymore.

He ran down hallways, past corners till he couldn't tell where he was. He slowed down his pace, sniffing the air. Only a few cats, dogs and wolves have been down this way, he doubted any of them will take notice of him.

He continued walking, exploring this new part of the castle he was in. Being alone wasn't the greatest thing for him, but it gave him time to think.

'...Gotzon is actually my older brother….and Alfonso is technically adopted…,' he thought, 'Fran is somehow being behind all this….she was a weird one, but I kinda liked her...in a way,'

Selim frowned, stopping in his steps, 'This...all this...is scary...and happening too fast,'

At this moment, fear took over him, his body trembled. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, "W-why?" his voice trembled. He remembered the cries of pain coming from outside the castle walls, the heavy smell of blood like someone recently spilled paint all over the floor. He laid down on the floor, paws covering eyes, "Boo hoo," he sniffed. He didn't want to go through all that again.

He laid there, beside the wall, sniffling.

Another thought entered his mind. The moment he felt fearless, even though it was just a minute. Fear had struck his core when he found out Alfonso was trying to kill him, even more so when the larger wolf advanced at him when he stood in front of Haru.

Haru stood in his way to protect him. They barely just met, yet she said he was her friend and she protected him without a moment's hesitation, getting herself hurt. He remember gathering courage and attacking Alfonso.

Selim sniffed once, rubbing his paw over his eyes, "I need to talk to Haru,"

He stood back, his legs still slightly shaking, but he tried get over it. He took a deep breath, "All right!"

Following his noise, he retraced his steps and made his way to find his friend.

* * *

Lune and his father wandered around the the King's room, hoping to find something that might help out. There were many odd things that Lune never heard of, yet there was also simple thing. He caught his father a few times napping on various things. A Human made bed, a hammock woven out of spider silk, how exactly is spider silk that strong? and other things.

Lune knew it was mostly up to him to find something, though he wondered how much time has past since the two entered this strange room. He kept on walking as things seem to get stranger and stranger. How big was this room? No cat knows. Even Ex-King Phoebus said himself he never been to most areas of them beside he got bored of being in there.

The young King took notice of some plastic model ships that were on display, he found it odd that he found what he considered toys in the room, they were not what he needed so he continued on. From nice and warm lighting of yellow, the room soon become green from the lights.

This worried Lune some, thinking that he mightn't gone too far inside, but he think he found what he was looking for. On a wall corner, was a sign, saying Myth in bright blue, fancy lettering. He followed the sign and entered a new area.

He was greeted by all sorts of strange things. A golden shield with pictures on it, Glowing cubes, spears that levitate and more. His eyes caught a large hammer. He walked up and read the little sign below, THOR'S HAMMER.

"Wow," he gasped in awe. He remembered reading about Thor in some old books he read when he was younger and quite ironic when you think about it. Norse mythology is becoming real right in his kingdom during the war.

He stretched his paw out, wanting to pick the hammer up. Thor's hammer could be picked up by those who were worthy of being able to wield it. Lune gripped the handle up and picked it up with ease.

"Wow," The hammer felt and weightless and-

"Don't flatter yourself, kid,"

His father came up behind him, almost causing Lune to drop the hammer.

"It's a fake," the old cat yawned.

Lune grimaced, "How do you know? I thought you would never been down all the way here,"

"I haven't," Phoebus shrugged, "I just remember that hammer being on the list of fakes,"

"List...of fakes…?!"

"Yeah….I didn't show you that, did I?"

Lune almost wanted to glare at his father for withholding more important facts.

"Anywho, find anything of use?"

Lune placed the hammer back, "Not yet...how you find me anyways? ...and why are there fakes?"

"I woke up and noticed you down the way, so I followed ya...and why the fakes? We're cats, why would we have items from some lousy god?" Phoebus huffed.

"I wouldn't say lousy,"

"Please, they would still be here, protecting their own lands and religions from almost completely disappearing….but I guess those Norses will get a taste of their own medicine when we can't defeat that doggone army on your doorstep,"

Lune couldn't help but ponder what he father said, saying the word Norses...very odd way to say it.

"Do you think we can find an item to contact a God?" Lune asked his father.

Phoebus raised his shoulders into another shrug, "don't ask me,"

Lune sighed and went searching once again. More strange objects greeted him. He was getting tired of this, walking around, basically aimlessly, trying to find something to prevent the end of the world and all he found was a fake hammer.

This was not looking well for him.


	31. Chapter 31

Haru wasn't sure just how she would present her new ally to the others. As Jericho walked silently beside her, she couldn't help but wonder how Baron would think when she tells him what happen. Her friends were open-minded about things, but an enemy turned friend? Who knows what will happen.

Jericho glanced up at Haru briefly, seeing her deep in thought. He turned his attention back to the corridor they were in, bright flames flickering along the walls on torches. He wondered if the sun was up or was the moon still in the sky. It felt like it was eternity since he was last at Alfonso's side. He felt as he came to Haru's side, the darkness around him was being eaten away by the shining light of Haru.

He wondered if he should tell her of his abilities, but she still seemed to be thinking.

'...I hope….They can accept me as a friend,' Jericho thought, 'This is probably more than an odd sight for the most of them,'

Jericho perked up his ears, the sound of running paws hitting the floor reached him. From another hallway they had just passed, Selim run his way towards them.

All the white wolf could think of was his friend and how happy he was to see her. He didn't take notice of the other wolf at he said when he pounced. He took care not to actually jump on Haru, but to brush against her.

"Ah! Selim!" Haru gasped happily, "Where have you been?"

"I've been put under Lady's watch ever since the attack in the library...and I escaped her and wanted to find you," He grimaced, then smiled.

Haru's smile falter, "Should you really have done that to Lady? Who knows what going through her mind? She must be really worried right now,"

Selim lowered his head, using his right paw to scratch at the floor, the end of his scarf hitting the floor, "I-I guess,"

Haru patted his head. That's when a familiar smell hit Selim's nose and remembered there was someone else at Haru's side. He lifted his head, his eyes meeting another pair.

"J-J-J-Jericho!" Selim yelped, scooting back, then realizing Haru might be in danger, he went in front of her. He growled slightly, meeting the others eyes, his back hunched.

Jericho sighed inwardly. He knew this was going to happen sometime. Since Selim was a wolf, even a young wolf, who was currently thinking he and his friend was being threatened, Jericho knew not to speak right out. The gray wolf laid down on the floor, his ears flatten back.

Selim relaxed a bit, but he was still on edge.

"W-what are you doing here?" The young wolf asked.

Haru decided it was time for her to chime in, "It's alright Selim, he's on our side, or more my side, anyways,"

Selim completely relaxed as Haru spoke, but continued to stare at Jericho, "I don't understand,"

"Hmm," Haru replied, her tail swishing back and forth, "Well, I guess you can say he was standing in between good and evil and decided to be good once for all?"

Selim glance at Haru, than back at Jericho, then sat on his hunches, "alrightie,"

Both Jericho and Haru were a bit taken back at how easily Selim accepted Haru's quick reasoning, "what?!"

"Well...Jericho never did anything bad...or least I never seen or heard. I always thought you were cool, working as the right head of our chief….king? Evil guy?" Selim shrugged at the last part.

Jericho sat back up, "Well….I'm sure Selim here will be the easiest to convince,"

Selim yipped back.

DONG! DONG!

A loud noise echoed through the castle and a lone voice shouted out, "The Wolf Army has returned! The Enemy is approaching once more!"

The three stood in the corridor before the call actually registered in their minds.

"I need a window!" Haru cried out, running down the hallway, followed by Selim and Jericho. The half-cat almost tripped over her own feet as she skidded to a halt when she found the nearest window. At the edge of her sight, she could see the mass form moving slowly towards the castle. But that was not what she wanted to see. What she wanted to look at, was the sky. The sun still glowing in it's evening time, but there was another thing in the sky, a black circle in the sky, seemingly ready to swallow the sun out of the sky for a brief moment.

It was the moon. The Lunar eclipse was coming.

* * *

Lune and Phoebus were still down in the hidden room, when they could hear the alarm coming down, almost a slight whisper in their ears. Lune dropped the current item he was holding, a slight crack in it. He turned on his heel and was ready to run, when his father stopped him.

"They've got Natori up there with them, they'll be fine without you...for a little while anyways...c'mon, let's continue our search for whatever we need to find,"

Lune grimaced at his father, than with a sad glance towards the far away entrance, he continued his search.

The Cat King couldn't tell what was a fake or a real thing and his father refuses to tell which was which until he tried to see if it does something. Lune was wondering if this was all just a wild goose chase, that there was nothing done her that could help and they will fall under Alfonso's reign.

"I won't let that happen!" Lune murmured.

"Eh? You said something?" Phoebus asked.

"I said, I won't let Alfonso take over my kingdom! No more should die by his power hungry forces. I'm going to find some stupid item down here that will help me take that wolf down,"

"Nice words there, son. They won't be useful if we don't hurry up here," Phoebus replied.

* * *

"Of course,"

The King and Ex-King continued the search. Phoebus felt tired and it was time for another afternoon nap, he glanced around looking for a suitable place to sleep. A column that held a small statue of two ravens look pretty comfortable to the elderly cat. He took the statue off and climb up, curled up and his eyes closed.

Lune saw his father started to fall asleep on the column, sighing, he started to turn away when movement caught his eye. He turned back quickly. Lune would've swore he just one of the stone ravens move it's wings a little.

His thoughts went to Toto, thinking that he might have found another creation in a place like this. He took light steps towards the two stone birds and carefully picked it up. A bird glanced at him, Lune fumbled the statue before steadying it. The other bird flapped it's wings, both of them went from the light gray of stone to feathery black.

"Hmm, seems a cat awoken us,"

"Should we cause a fuss?"

"Uh, no fuss. No thank you, umm. Can...or could you help me with something?"

* * *

**A/N: Writing on the computer is better then writing on my phone.**

**Thank you guys for waiting so patiently. Work has been getting busy lately and I had no idea what to write anymore. **

**But as I started to finish up this chapter on my computer, it just all came to me...Anyways, I will finish this and another story up. From now on, after this, I'll most likely try to finish most of a story before posting.**


	32. Chapter 32

"Help? Depends on the favor you ask,"

"Only if you are up to the task,"

"Yes, anything to help my kingdom," Lune replied.

The two birds bowed their heads before the Cat King.

"I am Huginn,"

"I am Muninn,"

"Huginn and Muninn, I am King Lune of the Cat Kingdom,"

"Indeed, my lord,"

"A part of the world we have not explored,"

Lune glance at his sleeping father and back to the ravens, "Do...do always speak in rhyme?"

The two birds glanced at each other and came with a resounding, "Of course,"

"Alright, alright, well, I'm not sure how you find yourselves here, but are you a creation?"

One of the two tilted their heads, "A creation? Nay, we are not one created by man,"

"We are ones created by the One, who is in charge of the clan,"

Lune frowned, _their rhyming words made sense, yet no sense at all. They're not creations, but a mystical beings created by someone named One...that's not really a name. What did they mean a world unexplored? _Many thoughts went through his head, but only one was prominent

"Do you two know a way to stop Ragnarok?"

The two birds shivered at the word, giving each other a glance.

"It seems we awaken to a time near it's end,"

"And we might have some things to recommend,"

"That good, what can you tell me?" Lune asked.

Phoebus yawned and stretched, others talking had woken him up from his nap. With one eye cracked open, he noticed his son talking to two black birds. _Where did those two come from? _

The older cat grumbled as he rolled himself off the column, landing on all four. He stood back on his hind legs, brushing his fur a bit. He sauntered over to his son and the birds. They were deep in some conversation that Phoebus had the honor of just entering.

His eyes went cross eyed and made a mrph noise, "Who these guys?"

"Ah, Father. These two are Huginn and Muninn, I guess they came alive after you moved them. Anyways, I'm trying to see if they would help us,"

"Huginn and Muninn, eh?" Phoebus mumbled. He shrugged them off, "never heard of ya," He scratched his back side, wanting to go back to his cat nap.

Lune couldn't believe his father. They had possibly just found something that might end all these and he wants to go back to bed! The King shook his head, turning his attention back to the two ravens. They were certainly a bit odd with their rhyming words, but Lune got a good feeling about them and he hopes it a true feeling.

"Back to what we were saying,"

"We must know who has been playing,"

"Playing?" Lune asked, "what do you mean by that?"

"The main pieces in their roles,"

"Which has seem to be taken their tolls,"

"Pieces….like players on a chessboard?" Lune inquired to himself, thinking aloud. Huginn and Muninn only tilted their heads. He remembered the talk from awhile back, how the brothers Gotzen, Alfonzo and Selim, represented three Norse brothers, Thor, Balder and Loki. He glance back at the two black birds.

"Do you mean those who represent figures from the past? Thor, Balder and Loki?"

"And Fenrir," the two said in unison.

'_How troublesome_,' Phoebus thought, scratching his back. As much as he wanted to sleep, their talking kept him up. He had no idea what exactly they were talking, but it was obvious it dealt with the war.

Huginn and Muninn turned to face each other, beaks almost touching. It was only a moment before they turned back to the Cat King.

"Yes, figures of the past,"

"Find the pieces and you may conquer the game,"

"Be quick or this land will be set aflame,"

"I-I will," Lune replied.

The twin birds did another glance at each other, flapping their wings and hopping up and down for a few times. They seemed restless for a moment, like they had sensed something. They stopped their hopping, the two of them turned to face the royal cats. Phoebus went cross-eyed, he didn't like how the bird was staring at him.

"Let us hurry to the surface," The two said in unison, "Time has come, we hear the drums in the deep,"

"Drums in the deep?" Lune and Phoebus also said in unison, looking at each other.

Huginn and Muninn bent down, wings up in the air. In an instant, they took to the air, giving the cats quite the surprise. Lune told his father to come on and the two went after the ravens. The birds would land on some random item, waiting for the cats to catch up and fly back into the air once more. Soon, Lune and Phoebus finally got to the secret door, Huginn and Muninn already waiting for them.

Lune pushed the door open and the steady beat of drum could finally reach them.

* * *

**A/N: [Oct. 9, 2016] Hello everyone. Long time no see. Sorry about the updates. I've just been...not feeling it. The feeling to write. I actually wanted to start a brand new story, but I realized I needed to finished the ones I already started. **

**At least I know this one will soon come to an end.**


	33. Chapter 33

There was a steady beat of drums, echoing across the fields and into the castle. Mothers held their children close as the rhythm reached the ears of those hidden below. Yuki reached over and took her handmaidens paw, wishing for the best, for her husband, the bureau, and her dear friend, Haru.

Above the castle, the moon had turned red, darkness slowly taking over.

Bad Omen.

Those words were whispered around the Feline and Canine army. Some wondered if this fight was worth it anymore, others were ready to defend their family and friends from the onslaught that would happen.

Baron stood to the side, listening to the army talk about the last battle to come. What he was most worried about was Haru's safety and the whereabouts of the Cat King. Natori pushed up his glasses.

"I-i have no idea where his highness, nor his father, are at...what an important time to go missing," The elderly cat groaned. Though, Baron and Muta were here, Natori hoped they at least can control an army. Gotzon was somewhere, but Lady stood tall by Muta's side. Natoru fidgeted in place, fear in his eyes.

Across the field, many eyes stared back at the cats, one in particular wolf stood in front of the massive canine army. Something glinted in his eyes as he spoke up.

"Surrender now or you'll know what will happen next," Alfonso howled.

Baron took a step forward, ready to answer to the call of war, when there was a short gust coming from behind him. Two black birds flew out of the castle and into the sky. They landed on one of the stages. Baron was surprised to see birds here, only knowing of Toto being the only one.

Lune came up beside the creation, facing the enemy, "We will stand against you, O King of dogs. Together, our united army will lay waste to you,"

Natori nodded approvingly at his King's short speech. Phoebus was not there, as he watched the birds and his son leave, he decided to take another cat nap...on the throne.

Alfonso gave a lone howl, soon it was joined by the many. It was a eerie sound for the defending army to hear. With Alfonso still in his place, the wolves swarmed around him, going into the battle. With a cry of their own, the joined army rushed in as well.

It was a collusion of claws and fangs. The golden fields had become a deep shade of red. Growls, howls and cries of pain filled the stilled air as the battle went through. The joined army was still outnumbered, but the fought with their might.

"King Lune!" Natori gasped, "We...we seem to be on the losing side,"

Lune stared at the battleground, "I must join my fellow comrades into battle,"

"Sir!" Natoru gasped, reaching out for Lunes arm, "You mustn't! What if you get killed in action?!"

"If...if that happens, get Yuki and the citizens down below out of our country. Bring them to a safe place, far from here," He directed his statement at Baron and Natori, "This place might go down, but we must live,"

"Let me go fight, sire," Baron said, Muta nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, you're the VIP here, your highness,"

Lune gave a small smile, "thank you...both of you, despite this not being your kingdom, you will still defend us. Thank you, but this is my duty to do,"

"Y-your highness," Natoru cried, wiping his paws over his eyes.

"Baron! Lune!" The small group turned to the door, where Haru came rushing through, followed by Selim and another wolf.

"Wait a minute," Muta started to growl, staring down at the new wolf, "Ain't that the-,"

Haru held up her arm, "He's my friend and he has something to say,"

Muta stared down at the catgirl before him, he huffed as he turned his head away as he crossed his arms, moving to the side. Baron wasn't how this came to be, but a small smile crept on his face. When Haru was sure it was all good, she lowered her arm, mentioning for the other to come up. The other wolf stood besides Haru, face forward to the King of Cats.

"Hello, King Lune. My name...is Jericho. I used to be Alfonso's second of command,"

There was a sharp intake from Natori.

"His second in command? What made you betray him?" Lune inquired. Jerichos ears flattened in response.

"Not something that is required to know at the moment, but let's say...I'm tired of it…," the wolf shook his head, "What you truly need to know is...I be-I know there is someone else pulling the strings behind this war, using Alfonso...most likely...as a willing puppet,"

"If what you are saying is true," Lune glanced over at Haru, who nodded her head, agreeing with Jericho, "Who is this Puppeteer?"

"Fran, the scientist,"

This time it was Muta and Lady who both gave a sharp intake at the news.

"Which I believe from what I read and seen," Haru inputted, "That Fran as represents as Fenris,"

There was a chorus of caws and throaty-like noises. The group glanced up, the two birds had taken flight, circling over the other's heads. Haru was surprised to see more birds.

"Fenris! Fenris! Fenris! Fenris!" They cried. The two continued to fly in circles, crying out the great wolf's name.

"Huginn! Muninn! What's wrong?!" Lune cried out to them, stopping their spew. They flew down, landing besides the Cat King.

"As you said, Ragnarok is upon us,"

"Rise of Fenrir, we must discuss,"

"Who exactly are these two?" Baron asked.

"Huginn and Muninn...my father and I found them," Lune replied.

"Huginn and Muninn..? Those names..," Baron pondered.

"Are really weird," Muta mumbled.

Baron frowned, somewhat wishing for Toto to be here and take a swipe at his rudeness. Than it clicked, "Huginn and Muninn...the ravens of Odin!"

"You know them?" Natori asked.

"I've read about them in a book about birds of legend that Toto gave me as a present many years back," Baron replied.

The two ravens bowed their heads, "We are who you say, creation,"

"Though this is some situation, to our frustration,"

"Indeed, so...why or what can you do for us?" Baron asked.

"Fenris is behind this, as you see,"

"To kill them, is our plea,"

"Before Loki kills Balder,"

"Loki is Alfonso and Selim is Balder," Lady spoke up, "We figured that much so far," The ravens turned to Lady, registering her words.

"The pieces have been figured out?"

"That is good as we come to this bout,"

"Sooo," Selim said, "we need to find Fran?"

"Looks like it," Haru grimaced, gripping her arms tight. Baron noticed, oh how he wanted to go to her and comfort her, but he was sure it be a bit embarrassing to her in front of everyone.

"I can be assistance," Jericho spoke up, "I can get a few of us behind enemy lines,"

All heads turned to him, "Really? You can?!"

Jericho nodded, "But only two at a time,"

"Than two is all you need," Lune stepped forward, "I and," the King took a quick glance, "Baron shall go,"

"Very well, than," Jericho glanced over his shoulder at Haru, she gave no sign to oppose the choices, but…

Jericho stepped forward, standing between Lune and Baron, "This is bit unnerving for those not used to traveling by shadow,"

"By shadow?" Lune asked, but he got no answer as Jericho's shadow grew bigger and darker, the three of them sinking in. Pure darkness took over, shivers running down the cat's spine. Lune only had to blink twice, and his castle was in the direction.

* * *

**A/N:** **[Dec. 31. 2016] HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS! *Throws confetti***

**Wow. So I was looking things up, it been two years since I started this story. wowzas. Well. This story is coming to an end. Have a good 2017, guys.**


End file.
